Always Remember Me
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Nanami Haruka is not lucky when it comes to remembering things. That makes sense, she has amnesia after all. Her main problem is that STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS are after her. Rivalry appears between the boys, and each guy falls for her one by one. Before she knew what was going on, she was stuck in the middle of a celebrity love scandal. Haruka/Everyone. Are you ready?
1. Amnesia

**Welcome to my second FanFic, but first UtaPri FanFic!**

**I hope everyone will enjoy the beginning of the rivalry between the members of STARISH...(possibly even QUARTET NIGHT?)**

_**Let's.. SONG!**_

* * *

**"_...NANAMI_! "**  
That was the last thing she heard before all went black.~

My head was aching and throbbed with pain. I forced my eyes open slowly and found myself looking at a blank, white ceiling, followed by two walls supporting it. I blinked once and wandered my eyes across the room as I heard a noise coming from the other side. Footsteps. Someone was approaching me. I sat up and saw a person with a pair of red eyes and hair, in which I did not recognize.  
"Nanami!" The stranger sat next to the bed that I was laying in.

"I'm so glad you're alright! I was worried that you would never wake up!" His red eyes were captivating, so full of concern.

I stared at him silently. He stared back at me with his eyes of his. How it warmed my heart looking at this stranger's eyes. How strange.

After a while, he broke the silence.

"Nanami? Do you need the doctor?" He asked me a funny question.

What would I need a doctor for? And why does he keep saying 'Nanami'? I know of no one called 'Nanami'. I decided to reply to this silly stranger with the captivating red eyes.

"Why would I need the doctor?" I chose my words carefully. "I am not sick, my head is just pounding a little." I see his eyes widen, and not long after that, he got out of his seat and walked quickly out the door. I heard him yell 'doctor!' as he went further away from my room. Where am I, anyways? I took this moment to really observe my surroundings. Everything in the room was very plain. An endless sea of white surrounded me. I lay down as my eyes start to tire and close on their own.~

_**"Nanami..."**_  
_**"Little lamb.."**_  
_**"Haru-chan..."**_  
_**"Nanami..."**_  
_**"You..."**_  
_**"Nanami..."**_  
_**"Haruka..."**_

I woke up, my eyes flying open as I heard strange voices in my mind. Each voice overlapped each other, making it hard to concentrate on a voice. I sighed and got up once again, only to find another man sitting next to my bed. Only this man was asleep. He had yellow-orange hair. He had glasses on, sleeping like a baby. He was holding my hand, so I pulled my hand back quickly. He woke up drowsily at ny sudden movement. His eyes opened and he looked at me with a blank expression. I noticed his eyes were a beautiful green, almost like emeralds. As I was thinking this, the corner of his lips curled upward and he jumped out of his seat and hugged me tightly.

"Haru-chan!" he yelled happily, "You're awake!" I felt like I was being strangled, so I pushed him away with all my strength. He stumbled backward, and as he regained his balance, his eyes went wide of shock.

"Haru-chan..." he began, but was interrupted as the door opened.

A short and tiny body entered the room. It was another man. How many more men will visit me?! I was beginning to get frustrated with so many male visitors. This man had a hat on and yellow, blonde hair. He had incredibly light blue eyes. They stood out the most of his small figure. He walked up to the man with glasses.

"Natsuki!" his voice boomed at the man called 'Natsuki',"Otoya already told us that she has amnesia! Don't make her more confused than she already is!" He looked my way, his blue eyes shining with an apologetic look, and he dragged 'Natsuki' out of the room.

I heard the man called 'Natsuki' complain loudly even after leaving the room. "Syo-kun~ I just wanted to see if it was trueeee!" His voice got quieter and quieter until silence found its way back to the room. I thought about what the man with blue eyes had said before. " 'Otoya already told us she had amnesia!' "

Does that mean I have amnesia? Is that why I don't recognize anyone who visits me? Is that why I don't even know my own name? As my brain was putting the puzzle pieces together, I had come to the conclusion that I really did have amnesia. I did not know who I was. I did not know where I was. I did not know anyone who had visited me. I did not remember anything of my past. To be clear, I simply did not remember anything at all. As I tried to remember anything I could grasp, the door opened once again. A man dressed in white came towards me. I came to the conclusion that it was a doctor.

"Miss Nanami," he began, "Do you know where you are?"

I nodded and replied, "The hospital, am I correct?" He nodded.

"Good, you seem to know the situation you are in. Do you know why you are at the hospital?" I thought about it, but gave up and shook my head.

He gave me a sympathetic look and began explaining. "What you are about to hear," he took a deep breath, "is all true."

He sat down in the chair.

"You were in a car accident and you bumped your head on the concrete pretty badly. You were lucky that you survived, but you are now suffering from amnesia."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I let them free. The doctor patted my head and left the room quietly as I continued to sob.~

The next day, I was admitted out of the hospital. They told me my name was Nanami Haruka, composer of songs for STARISH. They showed me pictures of the members of STARISH and told me each of their names. It was up to me to create new bonds with them. I was memorizing the name of each member as I walked towards the building in which I was taking the "Master Course" for professionals in the entertainment business. I stepped in front of the large doors that loomed over me. I gulped. I couldn't help but be nervous as I reached out my hand to grab the knob...~

* * *

Ittoki's POV

I had spread the news to everyone of STARISH that Nanami had amnesia. Everyone was shocked. But then Ren spoke up.

"Oh, isn't that a great opportunity for all of us!" He had a smirk on his face when he heard the news. Syo was angry.

"How is Nanami getting amnesia a 'great opportunity' for us?! She doesn't even remember us!" Syo's blue eyes were burning with red.

Ren smirked again and said one sentence that made everyone silent:

"We can make her fall in love with one of us." Everyone stood still; not saying anything.

Even I had been silenced. _Make Nanami... fall in love with one of us?!_ I began to blush as I thought of Nanami being in love with me.

"But," Ren continued, "This means rivalry. Only one man can claim her heart."

More silence.

Then Cecil spoke up.

"This is my chance to finally make her fall in love with me!" He was smiling happily and took off to his room.

It was those words that made everyone get fired up. "I won't lose," Masato coolly walked away with those words.

"I won't lose, either!" Shinomiya beamed.

"Like hell I'll let you have her, Natsuki!" Syo raged.

As they were fighting as usual, Ren walked off, still smirking to himself. Tokiya was just silent the whole time, but I could tell he was thinking of plans to get Nanami. I stood there, thinking of plans on how to grab Nanami's heart myself. No one cared about the 'no romance' rule anymore. Everyone just wanted to be with Haruka, as a man and woman. And no one was planning on losing...~

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Are you excited for the next?**

**Review, please! **

**Cheers!**

**~Kawaii Dream **


	2. New Bonds

**Hello everyone!  
**

**I am very pleased with all of the reviews I got in the last chapter!**

**I took notice of some of the reviews and decided to put some of the ideas in this chapter.**

**(If you notice any spelling errors, please tell me by reviewing! Thanks!)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Nanami is coming back to the mansion! She should be here any second!" Ringo told every person passing by in the hall, and knocked on the rooms of everyone who weren't out.

"What's with all of the noise?" Ai asked, walking up to Ringo from behind, annoyed. Ringo turned around, and sparkled.  
"Nanami's coming back to the mansion! She'll be here really soon!" He beamed.

Then a shadow crossed his face. He spoke in a low, steady voice, "But she has amnesia..."  
Ai's face did not show any little bit of expression. He just simply said two words:

"So what?" Ringo stared at him, shocked.

"Mikaze-kun! How could you not care about Nanami? The poor girl's lost her memory!"

"And because she lost her memory, we have to take special care and notice of her?" Ai answered coldly.

"..."

"That's what I thought." Ai walked away, leaving Ringo behind.

**_"YOU'RE A JERK, MIKAZE-KUN!_**" Ringo yelled as loud as he could, but Ai did not stop.

He just kept walking.  
Ai couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to care for someone as he walked down the hall...~

* * *

Soon, everyone in the mansion knew that Haruka was coming back. The boys of STARISH lined up in front of the door and waited for her.

"Hey, guys.. I really don't think we should take advantage of Nanami..." Otoya spoke up. He had a conflicted expression.

Everyone turned their heads towards him.

"I mean, yes, we all love Nanami, but... Is taking advantage of her really a good idea? Remember the kind Nanami who would never do anything like this to us..."

Otoya's voice trailed off, and he looked down.

Masato spoke.

"I see...I've been too busy thinking of plans of getting her without even thinking that it would hurt her..." Masato bowed his head in shame.

"I agree." Tokiya nodded his head in agreement. "Doing this is just too selfish."

Everyone else kept silent, thinking about what they were about to do to Haruka.

"I also agree." Ren said. "But that doesn't mean I'll let my Little Lamb fall in love with anyone else." Ren prepared a beautiful, glittering rose for Haruka.

"You're quite the flirt as always, Ren." Masato said, smirking. "But I am afraid you will have to put that rose away and greet her normally. Isn't that right, everyone?"

"He's right. Let's all promise to greet her normally." Syo supported Masato. "Right, Natsuki?"

Natsuki was caught off guard as the attention went on him.

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah." He stammered out.

Cecil sighed and complained. "I was going to use my super ultimate plan on her, too! But I guess I'll have to wait until next time.." He ended up agreeing.

Now Ren was the only one who was still up for using Haruka's amnesia. Ren looked at each of the members' faces and gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I won't do anything funny." He got up and walked to the other side of the room. Otoya smiled.~

* * *

**_~Nanami's POV~_**

My hand shook slightly as I reached for the knob.

I breathed in slowly and exhaled lightly.

_ Everything's going to be okay_, I told myself.

And I touched the knob, and turned it. The huge door opened slowly.

I walked in curiously, and I saw seven men standing in a line. I noticed those seven men were from STARISH.

They all kept silent as I walked in. All of their eyes were on me. I knew I was going to have to greet them, one by one.

They were kind enough to wait for me even though they are all busy. I must repay them properly! I walked up to the first man in line. I remembered this man!

He has ruby red eyes and hair. I shyly put my hand out.

"U-Um...You're... Ittoki...-kun?" Again, his eyes widen in surprise.

"Have you gotten your memories back, Nanami?" This time, his eyes shone with hope. I was unhappy that I was about to crush it.

"N-no.. Sorry...I was memorizing everyone's names on the way here..." I stuttered.

I know this person, but I really don't remember a thing! His eyes of hopefulness had become pained.

"Oh. I see. Well, I'm Ittoki Otoya. Nice to meet you!" He put on a strained smile as he placed his hand in mine. His hand was big and warm...why does it feel so...familiar?

I gasped in realization as I remembered something for the very first time ever.

"T-This is...!" I said out loud.

"H-H-H...!" Ittoki's eyes twinkled with anticipation. "H-Haunted House!"

I shouted like a fool. He smiled his big smile and hugged me, tight. I noticed everyone shooting him dirty looks behind his back, but they kept silent.

His warmth spread through my body, just like that time in the haunted house. I smiled. He let go of me, still smiling, and I went onto the second guy.

If I remember correctly, this man was named Jinguji Ren. He smirked at me and took out a glittering rose. He placed it in my hair and whispered into my ear.

"A rose for a rose." He smiled. "I am Jinguji Ren, but you can call me Ren, my lady."

I felt myself blushing. And I bowed down to hide it. "Nice to see you, Ren-kun. I am pleased to meet you again!"

I could hear him laughing, but then he placed his hand on my head. He patted my head and his hand slid down to my chin. I felt my head being forced upwards.

His face was close to mine. I averted my eyes in a different direction from his.

"I can't resist anymore...I haven't seen you for so long, Little Lamb." His face moved in closer, and I felt his breath on my face. I closed my eyes shut.

Just when I thought I was about to be kissed, the hand holding was chin was gone, and I did not feel his breath anymore.

I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, I saw everyone pulling him backwards.

"We won't let you do that to Nanami..!" The man named Syo said and pulled Ren further away from me.

"Yeah!" Huffed Cecil, "Stop copying my moves. Find your own!"

Masato and Tokiya (I think) stopped pulling and came over to me.

"Sorry, please wait here for awhile. We need to take care of some business." Tokiya said.

Masato nodded his head and gave me an apologetic look.

"Okay," I hear myself saying, and sat down on the nearest sofa. I see the men pull Ren around a corner. I smile to myself as I see how childish and lively they are. Maybe living here won't be so bad after all...~

* * *

"Dude, what the hell?!" Syo yelled. "You promised not to do anything to her!"

"Oh? I just couldn't help myself. My Little Lamb was looking prettier than before. Don't you guys all agree?" Ren gave an innocent smile.

Everyone shifted their eyes and blushed. But none of them said anything.

Ren pointed at Syo and said, "See? Even you agree. You're blushing." Ren laughed, and looked at everyone else.

"Saying that she's pretty makes you all blush?" Ren was cracking up, he was holding his stomach while laughing at the guys.

"If saying she's 'pretty' makes you all worked up, I doubt any of you will be able to win her heart!" He continued, not aware of the piercing glares.

"W-We'll be able to do it! Right guys? !" Syo said. Everyone nodded in approval.

Then Syo turned to Otoya and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"And you!"

Otoya looked up, surprised. His eyes widened.

"E-Eh?! Me?!" Otoya pointed a finger at himself.

"Yes you!"

"W-What did I do?!"

"I should be the one asking you that! What did you do to Nanami in the haunted house?!"

"E-Ehhh?! N-Nothing at all!" Otoya blushed and stammered on and on about how he didn't do anything.

"Lies! Nanami somehow remembered you by holding her hand! You didn't do anything funny, I hope?" Syo had a murderous look on his face. And so did everyone else.

They all ganged up on him slowly.

**_"..."_**

**_"N-NOOOO! HELP MEEEEEEE!"_**~

* * *

**_~Nanami's POV~_**

I heard a loud scream somewhere, but I didn't know where. I sat there humming to myself as I read a magazine from the table in front of me.

I heard footsteps again. I looked up and saw a man incredibly beautiful and light blue hair and eyes. He was walking towards me, looking at me intently.

I put down the magazine I'm reading and stare at him. I've never seen anyone so...so...beautiful. He came closer every step until he was right in front of me.

He sits next to me on the sofa. I move over to make room for him. He takes a magazine and starts reading it silently. I do not know what to say or do.

"U-Umm.."

He looked up.

"What do you want?" He asks, but in an annoyed tone.

"E-Eh? Oh.. um... who are you?" I ask.

He doesn't have any emotion on his face as he says his name.

"Mikaze Ai. Don't forget it again." He goes back to reading.

I stay silent as he reads. An awkward silence. Time passes as I sat there silently and he reads. Something broke the silence. More footsteps.

It was the STARISH guys. I looked up, surprised when I see **_Otoya dressed as a girl!_** He was in a frilly, girly dress.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight of him. Everyone else smiled and laughed along with me. Ai does not even smile once. His expression is cold.

Otoya fidgeted and his face was flushed with red. As the laughter died down, Ai spoke up.

"Can't anyone have a nice and silent reading time here? You should all be quiet, like that girl was before you all came. At least she knows her manners."

He got up and walked away. It was silent once again. When his figure was out of sight, I asked a question that was on my mind for awhile.

"Why is he dressed like that?" I pointed at Ittoki-kun. He avoided my eye contact, face still flushed with bright red.

He didn't answer my question, so Natsuki came up and answered for him.

"Oh, he just wanted to know what it felt like being cute!" He smiled and sparkled.

I smile back, amused. "Well, he is cute, don't you think?"

All of a sudden, everyone looked at Ittoki-kun with intense glares. I tilt my head, confused. _What's going on here?_

As soon as Ittoki-kun heard my words, he stared at me, still blushing ten shades of red and pink. And smiled his cute smile. He looked like a little doll when he smiled!

I couldn't help but walk up to him and hug him. How cute he was smiling, just like a cute little doll!

He tensed up as he felt my touch, and I felt him start to shake and sweat uncontrollably.

"**_E__-Eh?!_** What's wrong, Ittoki-kun?!**_ Ittoki-kun?!_**" I panicked.~

* * *

Ringo smiled as he saw Ai.

"I've seen the whole thing..."He whispered to Ai as he passed by.

Ai stopped and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I've never seen you compliment anyone before...especially a girl." Ringo sparkled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said Haruka has good manners without realizing it. Are you sure you haven't already fallen in love?" More sparkles.

"As if!" Ai lost his cool for the very first time ever, and walked away angrily.

"I'll never fall in love because I don't know what love is!" He muttered under his breath. But somehow in his heart, he felt like he had a **_1% understanding_** of what love was...~

* * *

**Ittoki-kun... CROSSDRESSING?!**

**I had lots of fun writing this chapter! **

**AHAHAHA. **

**Next chapter, the rest of the Quartet Night guys will show up.**

**So no worries!**

**Please review, if you have any ideas, tell me!**

**Your idea might end up being in the next chapter! :D**

**(And aww, Ai's so cute.. even though he's a robot..)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	3. Side Story - Ittoki's Day In The Garden

**Ittoki's Special Chapter! **

**:D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I finally got the chance to be alone with Nanami...

We were in the garden. Birds singing, the smell of nature, refreshing air. Nanami was smiling as she picked a flower and smelled it. My heart beat faster.

_ I was alone. _

_With Nanami!_

Could today be the day I confess my love for her? I had failed to do so in the Haunted House.

I want her to know more about me...

..._But she has amnesia._

I sigh as my hopes are shattered. She doesn't remember anything that happened between us, so if I confessed my love, it would only be awkward...

I watched her every movement closely. I was happy just being with her, but my heart was pained as I knew that she had forgotten the precious moments we had.

She only knew about the Haunted House. Is it possible to make her remember more? I wanted to at least try.

"Nanami."

She looked up, her eyes as beautiful as gold. She smiles at me. My heart does a flip.

"Yes, Ittoki-kun?"

"U-Um..Is it okay if I try something? "

She tilted her head, but she answers.

"Yes, of course."

"You won't resist no matter what, right?" I blush and look away.

She realizes what I meant, and blushes too. And she squeezes her eyes shut. I walk to her.

My heart was pounding so loudly, I was sure that she could hear it.

She's too cute! My face has gotten all red, and I started to sweat nervously.

I can't do it! I really can't do it! I felt dizzy as I reached out for her. I felt my hand touch her arm.

I wrap my arms around her, my body was moving on it's own. I was still dizzy and my face was still heated red.

_Be a man_, I told myself. Then, I stopped, stared at her, and leaned in.

My heart was now doing weird things...but I didn't care anymore. What I wanted the most right now was Nanami...

"Nanami..." I whisper into her ear softly.

She flinches, but she doesn't pull back. I move my lips towards hers... slowly... as if time was going to stop any second.

She tilts her head up for me. I hold her hand, and I felt her breath. Our lips were so close, they touched, only a little bit.

I leaned in a little closer, filling in the space between us.

**_"O...TO...YA!"_**

I jump, and I see Syo as he grabs me by the collar of my shirt and drags me away from Nanami.

She watches us go. I sigh.

Syo brought me behind the Master Course building, and everyone was waiting there.

And they all looked evil.

No, they all looked like demons.

No. They look like...they want to kill me!

I gulp as they ganged up on me.

For the second time.

Masato held up cute girly panties.

I scream.

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

* * *

And I woke up, screaming and gasping.

I was in my bed.

It was just a dream... phew!

I got up and went to go dress myself.

_That was scary_, I thought it really was the end for me!

I heard a knock on my door.

I put on my shirt and opened the door.

Then I saw Masato.

He stared at me.

"Don't forget, you lost the bet on who could eat the most."

And he held up some cute and girly panties.

I start to shake and sweat.

Masato lunges at me.

I scream.

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

* * *

**Don't you all love side stories? **

**Because _I_ do! **

**If you want a side story for any other characters, you can request me! :D**

**Just tell me when you review what character you want to read with a side story.**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	4. New Memories

**So many reviews! _ **

**So many follows! _  
**

**So many favorites! _ **

**I am melting inside.**

**Thank you for all of your support, everyone!**

**Now enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**(Also, tell me if there are any spelling errors/other stuff that don't make sense! Thank you!)**

* * *

"He's in bed now and out of that ridiculous outfit." The man with gray hair told me.

I release a sigh of relief. Ittoki-kun had fainted after I hugged him. I felt responsible for that, so I was worried.

"And he seems to be just fine, so don't be worried!" The man with brown hair smiled at me and patted my head.

"Don't be too nice to her! Girls fall in love easily during that age! It's called puberty! " The man with long hair said, his voice booming.

I blushed and looked away. I may or may not have puberty... I don't really know...

"Stop it, Camus, you're embarrassing her!" The man with brown hair said, laughing.

"Stop fooling around and let's leave! We have a busy schedule!" Said the gray haired man.

"Alright, alright, Ran-Ran!" The brown haired man waved to me and the three men walked away. I need to at least thank them properly, and ask their names!

"U-Um!"

They stopped and looked at me.

"Thank you!" I bowed my head. Then I ran to them and asked them a question.

"Who are you guys?"

Silence follows after my question. Then the man called 'Ran-Ran' broke the silence.

"Ai told me she had amnesia. I didn't believe it at first, but now you can tell she does."

"Hmph! How dare you forget my name! I am CAMUS!" He takes his wand (I think it's a wand..?) and points it at me.

"The next time you forget my name, I will put a curse on you! You understand?!" Camus yelled.

I flinched and nodded.

"Now, now, Camus. Take it easy on her. She has amnesia! Oh, I'm Reiji by the way." Reiji smiles at me.

I smile back.

I turn towards 'Ran-Ran', but he was already halfway down the hall. I tilt my head. Reiji laughs and points at 'Ran-Ran's' figure moving down the hall.

"That's Ranmaru! He's never nice to anyone at first, but he'll open up eventually!" As Reiji continued to talk to me, I hear Camus clear his throat.

"Reiji, didn't I say not to make her fall in love? Did you forget what I said?! PUBERTY!" He yells dramatically.

"Okay, okay, Camus. Well, we better get going now. Bye, Nanami!" He waves goodbye once again.

"Bye Reiji-kun! Camus! Ranmaru-kun!' I wave to their disappearing figures.

The other members of STARISH had to go do their jobs after Ittoki-kun fainted. So those men just happened to walk by and help me.

I have nothing to do now that everyone was gone. I sighed tiredly. What a tiring day... I walked down the hall, searching for my room until I saw a familiar face.

Ai-kun!

I ran up to him, and smiled.

"Hi, Ai-kun!"

He looked away.

I move to where he was looking.

He looked away again.

"Ai-kun?"

"Can you not smile in front of me?"

I look at him, confused.

Maybe he hates me.. I frown and look at the ground.

I bow my head down.

"I'm sorry." I say.

I hear nothing from Ai-kun. Then I feel a hand on the top of my head. He was patting my head!

I blushed and I drifted my eyes towards his face secretly. He was blushing, too!

"You don't need to apologize... It's just that your smile make a part of my body feel..." Ai realized that he was saying something wrong, and he said:

"Nevermind!" He walked away, trying not to lose his cool. But I knew he already had lost his cool. I just knew it - somehow.~

* * *

I had finally found my room after endlessly walking down each hall, lost.

I was afraid to go in.

There are memories from the old me in there. Who knows what I'll find in there! What if the room was decorated with skulls? What if I had a horrible, dark secret?

What if I was a bad person? I gulped. The dark thoughts that swirled around in my head had caused me to hesitate.

I need to believe that I am not a bad person.

I need to believe I did not kill anyone.

I need to believe I have no dark secrets.

I closed my eyes and opened the door using my key. As I stepped into my room, my eyes were still closed. I was still scared.

Of my past self.

Without my memories, I could be manipulated. I need to be careful.

I can trust no one except for maybe STARISH and the doctors (Ai-kun and Reiji-kun are trustworthy, but definitely not Camus, and most definitely not Ranmaru-kun).

Then I opened my eyes.

My room was beautiful. It was an ordinary room.

There was a desk full of unfinished composed songs.

There were cute stuffed animals.

My bed looked very soft and comfortable. I sigh of relief. At least there are no skulls and no dark secrets.

For now.

I began to search the cabinets and drawers, and even my closet. Nothing suspicious. I placed my purse on my desk and went to lie down on my bed.

It was a long day. I began to feel drowsy and I close my eyes.~

* * *

**_~Ai's POV~_**

I walked down the hall and went into my room, frustrated. I was about to tell her that whenever I see her smile, something starts to malfunction in my body!

I don't understand what this feeling is. My data suggests that I go and get my body checked. And I will. Tomorrow.

I lie down on my bed. For some unknown reason, I keep thinking of her. I close my eyes. She is nothing to me. She is just a stupid girl. That's right. Just a stupid girl.

With no memories.

How come when she had memories, I didn't feel this feeling? But now I do. How odd. I wonder what love is. I want to understand it._ I want to understand it with her. _

My heart says, but I refuse. I don't want to understand it with her. I do not even know her. Saying that she has good manners does not mean love.

Seeing her smile that makes my body malfunction is not love.

Patting her head is not love.

My body was doing those things.

I did not.

I concluded that my mind was drifting off somewhere else, and that my body had moved and talked on it's own.

I do not love her. I do not know what love is.

I hear the door open. I hear voices.

"I won't hand her over to you, Natsuki!"

Natsuki laughs. "Even if you're cute, Syo-kun, I won't let you have Haru-chan either!"  
What?! I thought. Are they in love with that girl, too?

Wait!

Did I hear my mind say 'too'?

Was I wrong?

Am I really in love with that mindless girl? No. I can't be. I refuse to believe it.~

* * *

**_~Ittoki's POV~_**

I woke up, and stretched. I shiver as I remember the horrible experience I had. I was forced to dress as a girl. I was scared.

I went up to my drawer and put on my regular clothes. It was morning, and another beautiful day. Then someone knocked on my door.

I said, "Coming!" and opened the door. Nanami was there, holding a basket of cookies. She smiles and hands me the basket.

"I was worried about you," she said. I feel heat rushing up to my cheeks.

"E-Ehh?" I say. "Why?"

She gave me a strange look. Then she answered my question.

"Because when I hugged you yesterday, you fainted!" She said, frowning.

"I couldn't help but feel responsible...So I woke up early this morning and made you cookies." She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused!"

I find myself blushing harder. She made me cookies! And she's apologizing for making me faint! I secretly hoped no one would interrupt this moment.

"O-Oh, you don't have to bow! It's fine! I'm healthy, see!" I smiled. She looked up, then smiled back. I am melting inside.

"Please, let me at least make you tea to go with these cookies!" She said.

I freeze in place.

Is she asking me to let her go in my room to make tea for me? Is this a dream? I pinched myself on the face and she stares at me, confused.

Ouch. It hurts! It isn't a dream! I felt like there was a party inside of myself. Wait! Now isn't the time to think about this, she's waiting for my answer.

I clear my throat as she waits there patiently.

"U-Um..sure! Yes. Of course." I say calmly. Even though I wasn't calm at all. Not even one bit.

"Alright, I'll go get the tea set, and I'll bring it to your room!" She says.

"Okay" I say, and she walks off, humming to herself. I've gotta clean the room before she gets here!

I rush into the room quickly and began to dust the furniture, sweep the floor, put everything in it's place, put on a new shirt, and tidy up the room.

I fall on the bed, exhausted after all of the cleaning. Then there was a knock on the door.

I ran quickly to the door, adjusted myself properly, and opened it with a smile. Nanami was holding a tray of tea and cookies.

"May I come in?" She asks. I nod and move over so she could enter. She cautiously entered the room, looking at every single detail of the room.

Then I remembered that it was her first time in a man's room, before and after her amnesia. _Oh, god..what's going to happen now?_ I thought to myself.

I realized that it was my first time having a girl in my room!_Think clean thoughts! Think clean thoughts! Tea and cookies!_

_TeaCookiesTeaCookiesTeaCookiesTeaCookies..._

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice when Nanami set down the tray on the desk and asked me a question.

"Ittoki-kun?_** Ittoki-kun**_?" I snapped back to reality when I feel her hand on mine.

_Oh no..._!_ Her hand's on mine. We're alone in a room. Alone. Hands. Alone. Hands. Heartbeat racing. Alone. Hands. No!_

_ TeaCookiesTeaCookiesTeaCookiesTeaCookies...!_

Her hand squeezes mine. _**TEA COOKIES TEA COOKIES TEA COOKIES TEA COOKIES TEA COOKIES**_.

I was sweating and shaking as I felt her hand on top of mine. I felt my face go red.

"W-WAA-!" I yell. I began to get up, but something had tripped me, causing me to lose my balance and fall forward. I was falling. On top of Nanami.

My hands stopped my fall, but my face was only inches away from Nanami's. Nanami blushed. I stared at her, my heart racing so hard, I almost couldn't breathe.

We stayed in that position. For a long time. She didn't say anything. She just stared at me. Then the door opened and Reiji-senpai walked in. He stared at us.

My face had become heated red again.

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" I desperately tried to make him understand. But then he blushed and began walking out of the door.

"Sorry for intruding!" He rushed out the door and slammed it shut. I finally got off of Nanami and sighed.

This is bad...if the guys find out, they'll force me to put on panties! I shiver at that thought. It was like a nightmare. I never wanted to experience that ever again.

"U-Um, Ittoki-kun?" Nanami said, her face red with blush.

"Y-Yes, Nanami?" Seeing her blush caused me to do the same.

"Is it okay...if I can come to your room again...?" _E-Eh?! Nanami wants to my room again?! _

* * *

Reiji had rushed out and told everyone what he had saw in Ittoki's room. Then he went to go tell Ai and Ran-Ran.

Everyone gasped.

"When I get my hands on him..." Syo muttered under his breath.

"How could he have Haru-chan all to himself? That's not fair!" Natsuki pouted.

"If he does anything to her..." Cecil had a glare on his face.

"My, my, I didn't think Otoya was so bold!" Ren laughed.

"...How about we make a schedule on who gets to be with Nanami everyday..?" Tokiya suggested.

"That way, no one could hog her all to themselves _(coughs - Otoya_)." Tokiya continued.

"That's a risky idea. What if Ren or Cecil did something to her?" Masato said, glancing at the two men.

"No, that is a good idea! I promise not to do anything to Little Lamb." Ren spoke up.

"Yes! I agree! (_cough - then I could use my ultimate plan on her_)" Cecil smiled.

"So, does everyone agree?" Tokiya asks. Everyone nodded their head in approval.

"Then, it's settled. Each person can spend time with Nanami; but no one can do anything funny." Tokiya said.

"And this time, we aren't taking advantage of her - we're creating new bonds with her."

Everyone gathered into a circle and put their hands in the middle together.

"**_For Nanami/Little Lamb/Haru-chan/Haruka/Her!_**" They said in unison and threw their hands up into the air.

* * *

**Phew! **

**Power writing is so hard!**

**I'm trying to write one chapter for each day - it's hard!**

**So, thanks for all of the reviews! **

**I'll reply to your reviews next chapter - so stay tuned! :D**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	5. A Day With Shinomiya-san - Part 1

_Did I hear her correctly?_

_ She wants to come to my room again? _

_But why?_

"E-Ehhhh?!" I said in surprise. "Why?"

"Well..I don't really know myself..." Her eyes fell to the floor.

"B-But I have this feeling...that's telling me to go to your room again...If that's okay, of course." She looked at me - right into my eyes.

_ I couldn't refuse. _

_This was my chance! _

"Of course you can come visit again!" I say. Her cheerfulness returned as I answered her.

"Thank you, Ittoki-kun!" She says with a smile.

I smile back, ignoring the fact that I was still melting inside.

"Well, I guess I'll go now.." She got up.

"Ah.. okay. " I also got up and opened the door for her. She smiled again, gave me a goodbye nod, and left.

I close the door and sank down.

That was nerve-wrecking!

Having a girl in my room was NOT easy at all!

Then I heard a knock on the door.

Who was it this time?

I got up and opened the door again. This time, it was the rest of the STARISH guys.

I gulped. Uh-oh, I gotta find an escape route - fast!

I was about to make a run for it when Tokiya stopped me.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything to you (_cough - at least not today_)." He said.

I sigh and sit down on a chair.

"What do you guys want?" I ask.

Tokiya shoved a piece of paper towards me.

It appeared to be some sort of schedule. I looked at it closely.

It was a schedule for spending time Nanami. Everyone had 1 hour and 30 minutes each day.

Wait, why do I only have _10 minutes?! _

I stare at them angrily.

"The schedule idea is fine, but why do I only have 10 minutes?!"

Then they give me a glare.

"Says the person who was doing things weird to Nanami in his room..!" Syo raged.

_E-ehh? 'Weird things'?! _

"I didn't anything weird! Reiji had the wrong idea! I just fell on top of her on acci-!" I stop myself before I could tell the whole story to everyone.

_Uh oh. Too late!_

"**FELL...ON TOP... OF NANAMI... ON ACCIDENT**?!" Syo had fire in his eyes.

_Oh no. This is bad. Way bad._

I noticed everyone else looked jealous.

But they concealed it by glaring at me nonstop.

"**HOW... DARE... YOU...!**" Syo lunged forward, trying to grab me, but I dodged at the last second.

I ran for my life.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" I heard Syo's constant screaming behind me as I held onto dear life.

I scream.

"Someone, HELP ME!"

* * *

The next morning, Shinomiya-san came and greeted me.

"Good morning, Haru-chan!" He said cheerfully. His cheerfulness had made me feel happy somehow.

I smile and say,  
"Good morning, Shinomiya-san!" He gives me a bag of cookies.

"I made these for you, Haru-chan!" He smiles. I take them.

"How kind of you, Shinomiya-san! Thank you! Is it alright if I eat it right now?"

He nods, eyes sparkling happily. I open the bag of cookies. They looked perfectly cute and normal.

I began to place the small cookie into my mouth, but then I saw Syo run up to me and snatch the cookie out of my hand.

He was huffing and puffing for air. I stare at him, concerned.

"Are you alright, Syo-kun?" I ask.

He holds a finger up to me, telling me to wait as he catches his breath.

I do as he says.

When he can finally talk again, he shoots Shinomiya-san an angry look. Then he looks over at me.

"Never eat his cookies! No, not just cookies! Never eat ANYTHING he makes!" Syo's eyes said, pointing at Shinomiya-san.

I tilt my head. Syo leans in and whispers to me.

"Otoya almost died eating his cupcakes!" He said. _Is his cooking that bad that Ittoki-kun almost died?_! I give him a small nod, and he slowly backed away from me.

And ran away as fast as he came. Shinomiya stared at me, confused.

Then he asked,

"Aren't you going to eat it?" He looks at the cookie in my hand. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"O-Oh... I just ate breakfast, and I feel too full now.." I put the cookie back into the bag and smile at him, hoping he didn't notice it was a lie.

Then he just smiles and nod.

"Okay! You can save it for later during lunch!" He says.

I feel my stomach flip and I force a smile on my face.

"Okay," I say, and put the bag of cookies into my purse.

"So, Haru-chan, want to go somewhere fun? I have no work today, and you have nothing to do, right?" He says.

I nod and say, "I'd love to!"

* * *

**...First thing's first...**

**Sorry for the very short chapter...**

**I've been feeling really depressed, as some people are accusing me of copying other stories, copying ideas, and copying other authors...**

**And so, I've been feeling really sad...and possibly angry. So I decided that I have no soul or feeling to write anymore..**

**I will continue this story - so do not worry. I just want to take a long break before finishing this chapter..**

**But I must say one thing - I did NOT copy other STORIES that were written by other authors. I can swear to God that I have not. **

**But the ideas - I didn't get them from any other story or author. I got them from an anime called AMNESIA, and a visual novel called "Always Remember Me".**

**It just came to me while playing "Always Remember Me" on my phone.. So, I have also named this story, "Always Remember Me." **

**Now, onto the reviews -**

* * *

_**Orpheus Love -**_

I have to admit, yes, I did find her side stories fascinating. I liked the idea of having a side story, so I had made my own.

But I did not copy her story, did I? The only thing I had "copied" from her was the IDEA of having a side story.

Plus, her FanFiction is about Hakuoki, where as mine is about Uta Pri, so how on Earth did I "copy" her?

I do not mean to offend you in any way, and I know Panda Mistress is an incredible author! I've always been excited for her next chapter!

Apologies,

Kawaii Dream

* * *

**_To MASDAHTHR33 - _**

As I had explained above, no, I did not copy anyone's idea on FanFiction, or even a book!

Again, I have gotten the idea from an anime called AMNESIA and a visual novel game called, "Always Remember Me".

Thank you for understanding.

* * *

_**To MikageHime -**_

I am thankful for your continuous support.

You were also the very first review on this story - and you never had any complaints.

Thank you very much! And also, yes, there will be plenty of Ai action, so no worries!

Haha!

* * *

**_To Amulet Skyla -_**

Haha, yes, HarukaxQuartetNight is indeed cute!

I always find myself wondering how to make a "Camus and Haruka" moment.

I mean, my impression of him is a dramatic and overreacting senpai! Hahaha.

* * *

**_To Ray Sangma -__  
_**

Hahaha!

I will try not to torture poor Ittoki-kun _too much!_

I just can't help myself, he's too cute!

And thank you for your support! ^o^

* * *

**_To ItsMyCircusNow -_**

It's true! The first stage for a tsun when he find out he's in love is always:

_"No! It's not true! Never! I won't ever believe it!"_

At least, that's what I think Ai would do in that situation. Hehe.

And haha, yes, Ittoki-kun, don't be nervous! Just think about tea and cookies and you'll be _perfectly fine!_

I am looking forward to your chapters in your FanFic! ^o^

* * *

**_To Cure Noble0 - _**

Yes, I agree!

I also think it's worth it to keep writing a chapter each day for you guys, as it warms my heart when I see a nice review!

But as for the "_accusing_" reviews.. I get depressed.

But.. I know that in this world, you cannot be liked by everyone.

There is always that one person who will hate you - forever.

So I think that it is worthless to mope around and be depressed - but yet I am doing it right this moment..

But once I feel fine again, I will continue to write the "one chapter a day"!

Just not tomorrow, or the next day after that, or maybe even the next day after that!

I hope this depression will be short.

_Sigh._

* * *

_**To LegendaryReviewR -**_

I've actually.. and surprisingly, already watched every single one of the anime you have listed.

You see, I am not only a writer, a video-maker, and a depressed-at-the-moment person, but I am also an _otaku! _

And I go crazy for reverse harem anime! Haha.

* * *

And so, the best for last,

**_To Elhienn Hovercast -_**

I know I've this before, but I _really really love_ your reviews!

Not only do you list the pros and cons, but you also give me advice and ideas for my story!

I am very thankful for all of your help and support!

And I love how we're both IttokixNanami fans.

It makes it _that much_ easier to fangirl with you!

Hahaha!

So, I am also looking forward to your next chapter, because your story makes me giggle and fangirl.

Please, please, _please,_ keep up the great work, and I will _always_ be looking forward to your amazing reviews!

~Kawaii Dream

* * *

**And so, sorry if I did not reply to your review. **

**I only replied to the people who had posted a review on chapter 4 (or should I say chapter 3, since "chapter 3" was actually a side story!).**

**I am also sorry for breaking the "chapter a day" rule...in which I had promised to myself to keep doing...**

**Sincerely sorry,**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	6. A Day With Shinomiya-san - Part 2

**I'm feeling better, everyone!**

**Thank you for supporting me!**

**I'm still a bit depressed - but I decided that I've kept you all waiting long enough, and it's time for a new chapter.**

**Again, thank you for all of your support, and enjoy the second part of chapter 4! :)**

* * *

We were at a cafe next to a park full of kids. Shinomiya-san had bought a double-fudge sundae. He had insisted for me to get one too, but I politely declined.

"I'll be fine with just water." I say.

"Nothing sweet? Not even a soda?" He asked. He had a pouty face on. I giggle.

"Pffft...Hahahaha!" Okay, I didn't just giggle. I laughed; hard. I could tell he was confused at first - because he was silent as I laughed my heart out.

But then he joined in, laughing with me. When my laughing had died down, he asked me,

"What was so funny?"

"Oh...Sorry, it's just that your face...it was funny..no..e-err...maybe not 'funny' but more like 'cute'."

I found it it hard to describe his face out loud, but I knew exactly what it was in my mind.

He looked very manly at first glance, but to see a manly face pout, I couldn't but laugh. It was way too cute and adorable!

He looked at me for a moment, then smiled the most brightest smile I've ever seen.

"You said I'm cute!" He said.

I look to the side and blushed, realizing that he was right - I did call him cute.

Then I felt warmth on my hand.

I look up.

He had a very serious expression on his face.

"Haru-chan...I think you're cute too." He tells me. I blushed harder and looked at the ground.

"You remind me so much of Elizabeth! You also remind me of cute little fairies!" His serious expression was gone; his usual expression returned.

He took his hand off of mine. Oh. That's what he meant...hahaha.

But who was Elizabeth? His girlfriend? His little sister? I decided to ask him.

"That's very flattering, but who is 'Elizabeth'?"

I see his expression soften.

"Oh.. I forgot that you lost your memories for a moment there..." He whispers, but I heard what he had said.

Suddenly, he gets out of his seat, runs in front of me and says,

"Watch out!" I hear a loud 'Thud!' and I turn around.

I see a ball on the ground along with his broken glasses.

I get up and rush over to him.

"Are you okay, Shinomiya-san?!" I say behind his back. He slowly turns around and I feel two strong arms around me.

_Ehhh?! What's going on here?! _

"S-Shinomiya-san? Are you okay?" I ask worriedly. Then he said something I did not expect.

"Haruka...I want you to remember me..." He whispers into my ear. I stiffen up, but remained still.

"Why did you have to lose your memories...?" He continued.

"Did you forget...that I love you?"

_ Huh?! What?! Shinomiya-san...loves me?_!

I was frozen with surprise until I heard a childish voice speak up.

"U-Umm." I look up. I saw a little boy and a little girl staring at us.

_This is embarrassing... _

I didn't want to hurt Shinomiya-san's feelings, so I didn't move while he still embraced me tightly, despite the children staring at us with wide eyes.

"Y-Yes?" I asked, still being held.

"W-We're sorry! We didn't mean to throw the ball at you! It was an accident, Miss!' The little boy said.

They both bowed their heads.

"E-Eh? No, it's fine!" I say.

I did my best to reach out my hand and roll the ball back towards them.

They bowed again and ran off.

I was still being held by Shinomiya-san, who was silent throughout the whole thing.

"So...what's your answer...?" He asked in a quiet voice.

_I don't know what to answer at all!_

"U-Umm.. is it okay if I think about it...?" I asked him politely.

I felt like I needed to get to know him better, since I had lost all of my memories.

He gave a slight nod in response and let go of me.

I sigh.

I hoped my past self didn't make anyone else fall in love with me...I wouldn't know what to do or say. Refusing would make everything awkward...

I noticed his usually happy expression was gone.

He had a very unusual serious expression.  
"Oh, and Haruka... I'm not Natsuki, I'm Satsuki. I think I only come out when Natsuki takes off his glasses. Don't confuse me for that idiot, alright?" He said.

_ Wait...so Natsuki has split personalities? Wait, more like split 'people', as in more than one soul in a body._

_ This is so confusing..._!

I see 'Satsuki' take out a piece of paper.

"Crap, my time's almost up. Let's go back, Haruka." I nodded, still confused about the things that had just happened.

I took the pair of broken glasses secretly while Satsuki wasn't looking and put it in my purse.

Then I followed him back to the mansion silently.~

* * *

"**_WHAT?_**!" The guys screamed in surprise when Satsuki after he told them that he had confessed his love for Haruka.

"I'm not a idiot like Natsuki," he smirked. "I can actually confess my feelings without making it look like a misunderstanding. Unlike _Natsuki._" He said.

"Soon, Haruka will be mine. And mine only."

Everyone had gotten fired up.

"I-I'll confess too, then!" Otoya said, with a look of determination on his face.

"Not if I confessed to her first." A mysterious voice said.

Everyone looked to see who the owner of the unfamiliar voice was. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

It was Ai.

"W-What?! You like Nanami too, Ai-senpai?!" Otoya asked, surprised like the rest of the guys.

"Since when have you liked her?!" Syo was definitely angry now.

He had enough rivals already, just like the other guys.

None of the guys wanted another rival!  
"You don't need to know if I like her or not. You just need to know that I am going to confess to her." Ai responded.

"But if you're going to confess to her, that basically means you have feelings for her." Tokiya said.

"Just because I am confessing doesn't mean I actually have feelings for her. I just simply want to use her to know how it feels to 'love'." He said coldly.

"**_DON'T SCREW AROUND_**!" Satsuki had suddenly become violent and punched the wall behind Ai, creating a huge dent there.

Everyone stepped back except Ai. He had stood there without even flinching.

"Oh? You're telling me to not screw around? What about you? You are making Haruka confused with her own feelings; she doesn't remember a thing about you. You're the one screwing around - with Haruka's feelings." Ai was not afraid at all.

He looked Satsuki right in the eye.

Satsuki had gone berserk and began to punch all of the walls continuously.

Then, his fist changed direction and was about to hit Ai in the face.

Everyone closed their eyes, waiting to hear a loud 'Thud!' but they did not hear anything.

They opened their eyes and saw that Ai had blocked Satsuki's fierce punch with his hand.

"**_What?!_** Ai had stopped Satsuki's punch?!" Syo said, surprised. "No one has ever stopped even one if his punches before! Are you inhuman?!"

Ai froze.

He was, indeed, inhuman.

He was a robot, but no one knew that.

And he wanted to keep it like that.

He let go of the raging Satsuki's fist.

"According to my data, inhuman means 'not human'. Are you saying I am not a human?" Ai said carefully.

"No, that's not even possible. I was just overreacting, I guess..." Syo said.

"But why do you always say 'according to my data'? What data are you talking about?"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

What did he mean when he said 'according to my data'?

Ai did not know how to respond to this.

No one ever asked him that question before, so he has gotten used to saying it without worrying anyone would get suspicious.

This was the hardest question he had ever received.

The first question that he could not find in his data, and the first question he could not answer.

* * *

**Ahhh, it took me such a long time to come up with ideas.**

**Ideas just don't come naturally to me...at least, when I'm depressed. **

**But, I still managed to make a "Natsuki/Satsuki x Haruka" moment.. **

**My gosh, I was even excited reading my OWN story! **

**Hahaha!**

**Well, you guys really cheered me up..so, I'll see you all in the next chapter!  
~Kawaii Dream**


	7. A Heart-Racing Day

**So many reviews! **

**So many follows!  
**

**So many favorites! (I'm so happy~)**

**Wooooohooooo!**

**5th chapter done, **

**6th chapter next!~**

**Phew!**

** Enjoy - ~**

* * *

Ai was frozen to the spot, searching his own memory and internet for an answer.

But he could not find one.

Everyone was staring at him, and as the silence grew, the more suspicious everyone got.

"Why can't you tell us? Is it a secret?" Syo asked.

Ai was unable to answer. Then another unfamiliar voice spoke up in the shadows, startling the guys.

"Oh, you guys know Ai, studying day and night, collecting data for almost everything." The voice said.

"W-Whose there?" Otoya spoke up.

And another figure stepped out of the shadows.

It was a man with brown hair.

It was Reiji.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but listen in on this interesting conversation!" He said, smiling.

Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"I didn't know that Ai-kun was in love with Nanami! Oh, but what surprised me the most was that all of you guys," he said pointing at all of the guys, "are also in love with Nanami!" Tokiya widened his eyes.

"...when you say 'also', does that mean..." Tokiya said, stopping his sentence midway.

He was afraid to finish his sentence.

And everyone was afraid to finish the sentence in their minds, too.

There can't be**_ another_ **rival...

Reiji smiled again and nodded.

"Correct! I am also in love with Nanami!"

_**"WHAAAAAT?!"**_ Everyone was furious. Even Ai was angry, though he didn't show it.

"Why are you in love with Nanami?! You barely know her, too!" Masato spoke for Syo this time.

Syo had always been the the rager, but it was Masato's turn now.

"Eh? Don't you believe in 'love at first sight'?" Reiji asked, still smiling.

Masa wanted to smack the smile off his face.

_ How could he be in love with Nanami without knowing how kind, loving, and amazing she is?_! Everyone thought at the same time.

"**_STOP TALKING CRAP_**!" Satsuki suddenly raged again.

Everyone almost forget that he was there since they were too caught up in the events that were currently happening.

Satsuki jumped on a chair, then jumped above Reiji's head, about to land on top of him, his fist ready to punch.

Reiji stepped to the side calmly at the last minute, causing Satsuki to land on the ground.

"So, I wish you guys good luck! And of course, I will not lose Nanami's heart to you guys!" He smiled again, making the guys angrier and angrier.

Then Reiji began to leave, then stopped.

He turned and looked at Ai, who was glaring at him silently.

He wanted to yell at Reijj, but he had saved him from answering an unanswerable question, so he didn't say a thing.

"I didn't expect us to ever be love rivals, Ai, but don't expect me to go easy on you." Then he turned around again and walked into the shadows.

The guys were silent, then Otoya left.

One by one, everyone else left slowly and silently.

Except Satsuki, of course. He was still destroying the poor walls.

It was Masato's turn on the schedule next.

Reiji was still in the shadows.

After he had left the guys, he stopped smiling.

This was war. For everyone involved in it.~

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

I had went to my room, trying to unsuccessfully fix Natsuki's glasses.

They were too broken that even with my ability, I could not fix them.

I sighed and put the glasses in a cabinet.

I changed into a different outfit and opened the door to my room.

I saw Hijirikawa-san standing there, his fist in the air, about to knock on my door. But I had opened it before he could.

He had a look of surprise on his face, but it quickly dissappeared when he saw me. He cleared his throat as I stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Ah... You..." he began, "Umm... " He was fidgeting, he appeared to be searching something to say.

I smiled.

"How are you, Hijirikawa-san? What are you doing here this afternoon?" I say.

I saw a little bit of red on his cheeks.

I realized he was blushing.

_ Oh gosh, this was going to be awkward..._

He looked at me, then stopped fidgeting.

His expression became normal, then he cleared his throat again.

"I was wondering where you were going." He said.

"Oh, I was just about to head out to do a little grocery shopping. Then, I was going to go to the mall and look around." He tilted his head, then asked,  
"Mind if I join too, then?" He had a serious expression on.

I smile and nod.  
"Sure, the more the merrier!" He seemed to be satisfied with my answer because he smiled a warm and gentle smile.

This was my very first time (at least, my first time without my memories, probably) seeing him smile.

Since it was a nice smile, I decided to save that image in my head. I locked the door and walked side by side Hijirikawa-san down the hall towards the entrance.

I secretly glanced at Masa, trying to see if he had any kind of emotion on his face.

He had none.

I went back to looking at the scenery in front of me.

Then, just as I was turning around a corner, I bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"Ouch!" I said, feeling a burn on my arm.

"Are you alright?" The person that I had bumped into offered me his hand.

I nod without looking at the person. I took his hand and as soon as I stood up, I bowed my head down.

"I'm very sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going...!" I apologized.

Then I heard the person laugh. I looked up, and there I saw Reiji-kun.

Masa walked over to me and examined my arm.  
He had a look of concern on his face.  
"Does it hurt?" He asked me, gently holding my arm.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Oh! I'm sorry for making you scratch your arm!" Reiji said, taking my arm out of Hijirikawa-san's hands.

I saw him give Reiji a glare.

This time, Reiji examined my arm. Then he smiled.

"If you don't quickly disinfect it, germs and bacteria will make it even worse!"

As he finished his sentence, he brought my arm closer to his face, and he licked my scratched and burnt arm.

I felt myself blushing.

_T-This was too much! I can feel his tongue on my skin!_

His tongue licked my wound and I felt a tingling sensation there.

His saliva wet my skin, causing my wound to burn. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop myself from screaming in pain.

It burnt so bad, but something made me not want him to stop licking my arm.

_ W-What is this sensation?!_ My heart had began to race. I started feeling dizzy.

Then, Masa pushed Reiji away from my arm.

"I think that that's quite enough of your disinfecting." He glared daggers at Reiji-kun, but Reiji just smiled in response.

"Sorry, I think I kind of got carried away there! Nanami's skin is so soft... and her scent is so sweet..." Reiji smiled a bigger smile.

I began to blush again.

Masa stood there silently, he began to lose his cool.  
"Anyways, Nanami and I were about to go grocery shopping, then we were going to go to the mall." Masato spat the words right in Reiji-kun's face.

Without waiting for a response, Masa grabbed my uninjured arm and pulled me away from Reiji.

"Wait! I need to take care of Nanami's wound first!" Reiji began to run after us until he stopped in front of angry Masato.

"I can do it for her!" Masa raised his voice.

"But I should be the one doing it! I was the one who bumped into her, after all!" Reiji also raised his voice.

"I said, I will do it!"

"No, I need to take responsibility for my actions!"

I listened to the two of them arguing for about 5 minutes.

They took no notice of me when I tried to speak, so I just gave up and sat down on a nearby chair.

As I waited for their argument to end, I felt someone cover my eyes and pulled me into a dark corner.

I struggled and tried to break free, but the person was too strong for me.

"Shhh! Don't panic! It's me, Otoya!" I recognized his voice, so I calmed down.

He let go of me and I began to turn around to look at him. But he stopped me, and whispered into my ear.

"Wait. I want to stay like this...can we?" I was surprised by his words, and I suddenly noticed how close we were.

I was leaning against his chest and he put his arms around me.

_Ehhhh?! What's going on now?!_ I felt my heartbeat racing quickly and heat rushed up to my face.

"Nanami, your arm is hurt. Let me wrap it up for you." He reached for something on a nearby table, and I heard a ripping noise.

_ Rrrrrrip!_

I felt him wrap a small fabric on my arm and he tied it gently, still in the same position.

I think he had gotten scissors and cut his shirt to wrap around my arm.

Then he put the scissors down and put his arms around me once again.

"Don't tell anyone I did this..." I heard him whisper.

I nodded shakily.

We were way too close, my heart is pounding and my face was so hot, I felt feverish and dizzy.

Then I felt something warm on my cheek; something soft. I felt Ittoki-kun's breath on my face.

Ittoki-kun kissed me on the cheek!

"I-Ittoki-kun...!" I said in a voice that I did not recognize as my own.

Then I felt him push me back into the light; back into the chair.

I looked back into the shadows, but he was already gone.

Reiji and Masa were still arguing, none of them knew I had been gone for 5 minutes.

"I will take care of her wound!" Reiji said, angrily.

Then he turned to me and saw my arm.

"E-Ehhh? When did you wrap that, Nanami?" He asked me, disappointed.

Masa looked a bit disappointed as well, but he looked at the ground as soon as my eyes met his.

I remembered Ittoki-kun's words.

_"Don't tell anyone I did this..."_

It pained me to lie to them, but I didn't want Ittoki-kun to lose his trust in me.

I gave a reassuring smile and said,  
"I went to the bathroom and washed off my wound for a while. Then I took a clean rag in my purse to wrap around my arm. Sorry for not telling you guys.."

They seemed to believe me, because Reiji and Masa apologized to me for arguing for a long time.

"It's alright. It's our fault for making you wait and see our foolish argument." Masa and Reiji said.

I smiled and nodded towards Masa.

"Shall we go now, Hijirikawa-san?" I asked.

He nodded back and began to walk again.  
"Bye, R-Reiji-kun!" I stumbled on his name because I remembered his saliva on my skin.

I blushed and followed Masa as Reiji smiled and waved behind us.~

* * *

_**~Ittoki's POV~**_

_Ahhh! What should I do? I did something so bold to Nanami...!_

I was in my room, pacing back and forth as I kept replaying the scene in my head.

I held Nanami close and tight; I was sure she felt my heart racing as I did that!

I even kissed her soft cheek!

I blushed hard.

I felt steam coming out of my head as I thought about what I had done to Nanami.

_What will she say to me the next time we meet? Ahhhh!_

I needed to think of something else before my heart jumps out of my chest and my head explodes!

I grabbed my guitar and began to sing as thoughts and memories of Nanami flashed through my mind.

_Brand New Melody - By Ittoki Otoya_

_Futari de tsukuridasu kono melody [merodi] ni nosete_  
_Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru you_  
_Kawarazu gyutto kono phrase [furezu] mitai ni_  
_Hanashitakunai'nda..._  
_Tsumazui chattari koron darishite futari wa iku_  
_Ashita no hou e_  
_Kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae no koto demo_  
_Noise [noizu] darake sa_  
_Tomechaou kono jikan Kami-sama ni tanon de_  
_Time leap and Feed back mou_  
_Tameiki ga deru kurai_  
_Sorasenai sorasanai kimi no hitomi_  
_Smile [sumairu] zenkai de ashita wo mezasou yo_  
_1000% no genki de peace sign_  
_Sono toki wa iu yo ano ni moji no kotoba wo_  
_Dou shiyou mo naku heart [haato] ga Fly_  
_Kimi ni hikareru_

I opened my eyes.

It was the song that me and Nanami had created together back at the academy.

It made me feel nostalgic and I wanted to be with Nanami more than ever now.

I placed my guitar down and went onto my bed. I lied down onto the comfortable bed.

I closed my eyes, and I went to sleep.

**_P.S. - Ittoki-kun dreamt about Nanami that night... He dreamed about *See Ittoki's Side Story - Ittoki's Day in the Garden* Hahahahah!_**

**_P.S.S. -*It was only the dreaming part. Not the part when he woke up and Masa was holding a pair of panties.* _**

* * *

**8D Finally finished the 5th chapter! **

**Anyways, sorry for not updating for 3 days!**

**I felt bad for making you all wait so long, so I made this chapter extra-extra long for longer doki-dokis! 8D**

** I was really busy with some things at school, because as you know, summer is coming and that means final exams! (Boo!)**

**Also, I had so many ideas come to my head, I had to write them all down and put it into this chapter! 8D**

**This must mean I'm not depressed anymore! Thank you everyone for all of your words of encouragement! **

**So, as a thank you for making me feel better, I will reply to reviews from the last chapter! **

* * *

**_To sweetrose2000 -_**

Haha, yes, I saw you follow the story a while ago when I first started my story!

And I have to say, I was delighted to see so many people like my story!

Thank you for your support and encouragement! I was so happy when I read your review!

(I think I cried tears of joy, too. ;-;)

* * *

**_To MikageHime - _**

Hahaha oh yes! Ai is really cute even though he's a robot!

Also, thank you for your kind words you had given me on "A Day With Shinomiya-san - Part 1"!

My spirits lifted as soon as I read your review...! 8D

Of course, this is a harem, so there'll be lots of AixHaruka and SyoxHaruka, so no worries!

Syo is hard to do, in my opinion, though. He's always raging most of the time XD.

* * *

**_To Threya Midnight -_**

Yep, I always try to keep the characters in-character! (It's hard to do with the QUARTET NIGHT guys though.. I don't know their personalities that well..)

And, yes, when I was writing that chapter, I was indeed thinking of Syo's dress in season 1, so, yeah, he was probably wearing that! HAHA! 8D

Of course! I'll take your idea into consideration! 8D

I'll make sure that happens when it's Tokiya's time to shine. XD

Also, thank you! What I learned about haters: "Haters gonna hate" XD

What I learned about supporters: "Supporters gonna cheer you up" 8D

Thanks for your review, it was fun to read!

* * *

**_To Cure Noble0 -_**

What do you mean "where is Haruka" ?

She's in the chapter, isn't she? :O

Also, thank you for reading my story, I appreciate it! ~

* * *

**_To Animegirl426 -_**

Thank you very much!

Also, I am very happy that I got to use the idea you suggested in that chapter!

I was hoping you would enjoy the Natsuki/Satsuki x Haruka moment there! Hehe!

I hope I met your expectations! 8D

* * *

**_To PilyangSweet -_**

Why, thank you!

That's really kind of you to say!

And so, I did try to update ASAP!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! c;

* * *

**_To Elhienn Hovercast -_**

No, it's fine!

You have your own story and fans waiting for you to update!

I wouldn't want to take your precious time away from you just so you could review my story! :C

And woah, you think Satsuki is hot? XD

LOL. So Ren is now the pimp, and Cecil is now the cockblocker. (Nice story so far, eh? XD)

HAHAHA "cockblock yourself you silly adorable tard" LOL HAHAHA I'M DYING AT YOUR COMMENT! 8D

And yes, since Ai is a robot, I figures that he would probably have strong hands LOL. (metal hands, you know?)

HAHAHAHA MORE RIVALS. 8D GOODLUCK WINNING HER HEART, GUYS. (I feel bad for Haruka now LOL)

Oh gosh, who knows? Maybe I'll throw in Hyuuga-sensei... and possibly even Ringo-sensei?!

O.O (oh god i think i will die having to write about too many guys!)

And hahaha your joke! I get it! XD

And thank you, I hope I get the "Tsun" side of him more.! 8D

~Kawaii Dream

* * *

**Hehehe! I love reading all of the reviews I get!**

**That means I'll always have something to look forward to when I go home! 8D**

**(Whenever someone reviews, it buzzes my phone, so I could check right away XD)**

**Just saying, but my heart was going "DOKI-DOKI" when writing this chapter.**

** The ideas were coming in so fast I had to write as fast as the ideas! O:**

**So, I'll begin writing the 6th chapter now...please look forward to it!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	8. Bridal-Style

**_~Nanami's POV~_**

"H-Hijirikawa-san! Please slow down!" I began to grow tired as Masa speed walked down the street to the grocery store.

I was literally out of breath, and even after I had asked him to slow down, he did not even glance at me.

As I struggled to catch up with him, I bumped into someone (For the second time today...Geez I really have bad luck!).

I fell on the ground on my bottom, and this time my leg had gotten scratched on the sidewalk.

"I-It hurts!" I say, wincing from the pain.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." The stranger I had bumped into said. She held out a hand for me, and I accepted it gratefully.

She pulled me up carefully, noticing my scratched leg.  
"No, I wasn't looking in front of me...I should be the one apologizing..." The girl shook her head.

"I caused you to be injured..." She pointed at my leg, which was now bleeding.

I tried my best to smile. "I'm really fine! I was just trying to follow my friend...but I think I lost him..."

The girl looked at me for a moment; tilting her head to the side as if considering something for a moment.

Her beautiful, long black hair swayed to the side as her head tilted.

Her brown eyes brightened up and she pointed at me excitedly.

"Ah! You mean that guy with blue hair? The guy that looked like Masato-kun from STARISH?!" She squealed.

I nodded, but I knew I couldn't let his cover be blown. "He isn't Masato-kun, he's just a look alike." I said.

"Ah...it would have been nice if he was the real thing...oh, I'm Ririchiyo-chan, by the way! You can call me Riri-chan!" She smiled.

I returned her smile, and say, "Nanami Haruka."

She nodded at my response, and went back to the topic about Masa.

"Ohh! He must be your boyfriend! I'll go get him for you; hold on!" She ran into the crowd of people before I could respond, and I sighed.

I examined my leg while waiting for her to return. My skin was scratched off; leaving a big, reddish-pinkish, bleeding wound.

I tried to walk, testing my leg carefully.

I slowly put weight on my leg, then, my leg gave away and I began falling forward, head-first onto the concrete.

I squeezed my eyes shut; waiting for impact.

But instead, I landed in someone's arms.

"Kyaa!" I let out a small scream.

"Stop screaming. It's just me."

I looked up and saw Masa.

Ririchiyo, the girl with black hair was staring at us; smiling happily. She gave me a thumbs-up and giggled.

I blushed and got out of Masa's arms.

"Thank you for helping me...I would've fell on the concrete again if it wasn't for you..." I said shyly, pushing my hair behind my ear.

He stared at my leg silently; then he suddenly picked me up.

"E-Ehhh? Hijirikawa-san?!" I cry in surprise.

He was carrying me bridal-style. One arm was under my thigh and one arm was behind my back.

"Shut up. You can't walk with your leg like that, right?" He had slightly red cheeks, but his voice remained calm.

I did nothing but stare at his face. _How can his expression be different from his voice?_

"And besides, this is the least I could do since I left you behind in the crowd of people..." He mumbled.

I was speechless.

My first impression of him was a cold; unkind person.

He rarely said anything to me, and when he did, it would just be rude comments about what I was doing.

Today was completely different though.

_He was in front of my door today, ready to knock, blushed more than any other day, said kind things to me, asked to go shopping with me, and now he's carrying me?!_

I blushed furiously and avoided eye contact with him.

_This was suspicious... or was this just his really good acting skills?_

"I guess our date is ruined..." He said quietly. I looked at him in surprise.

_Did I just hear him correctly?_

"Did you just say 'date'?" I asked.

"Huh? No, I said 'fate'!" He looked away, mumbling to himself angrily.

"Huh? How is our fate ruined?" I pressed on.

"I don't know! Maybe because we were supposed to go shopping today, but our fate changed and now you're injured!" He said, his cheeks becoming a brighter red.

I didn't really understand how my fate changed when this was my fate to get injured...but I decided to not ask anymore questions.

He looked too embarrassed to answer, plus his grip on me tightened.

I looked behind him and saw Ririchiyo blushing and staring at us longingly.

_ Maybe she wanted a boyfriend... _

She noticed me staring, then waved and pointed at the crowd of people. I nodded and waved goodbye to her, without letting Masa notice.

She pushed her way into the crowd and then she was gone.

"Anyways, we should go back to the mansion, since you can't walk anymore.." Masa said.

I nodded quietly, and he began walking slowly.

I almost fell off again, so I had no choice but to put my arms around his shoulder and cling to him.

My wounded arm began to throb wildly, but I tried to not notice it.

He began to pick up speed as he noticed that I was secured to the spot.

It was a windy day, and my hair blew softly with the wind.

People stared at us while we were walking back to mansion.

It was embarrassing, so I leaned onto his chest and closed my eyes.

He tensed for a moment; probably because he was surprised at my sudden action, but he kept walking until I felt a cold wind rush onto my face.

I opened my eyes and we were back at the mansion. We entered the lobby; and I saw Tokiya sitting there, reading a magazine.

He looked up as we entered the room; and a look of shock came over his face.

He got up, came over to us, and stared at every part of our body that were touching.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He asked in a slightly agitated voice.

Masa nodded his head towards my leg. Tokiya looked at my wound; and his expression became just a little bit worried.

"Oh. Are you okay..?" He asked me.

_ Wow, so many strange events happening in one day..._

_Tokiya never talks to me. He was just like Masa, so this was another surprise for me._

I nodded, caught off guard that he had spoken to me.

His eyes gave 'That's a relief...' look. Then he turned to Masa, who was still holding me.

"You can put her on the sofa now..." His agitation came back.

Masa nodded and walked over to the sofa.

He half threw me, half put me down onto the sofa. My wounded arm hit the sofa, and I cried out.

"...Ow...!" I didn't want to cry out, but it was something that happens every time I felt pain. Masa gave an apologetic look, while Tokiya shot him an angry look.

"What happened to her arm and leg?" He asked Masa, looking at him accusingly.

"..." Masa didn't say anything.

"Tell me!" Tokiya yelled.

"...it was my fault..." Masa said quietly.

"What?!" Tokiya was angry now.

"...I was there when both accidents happened...but I couldn't do anything to save her...if only I had broken her fall by catching her..."

It looked like every sentence he said, something inside of him began to shrink. I didn't know what.

_Maybe his pride, or his confidence...or possibly even his heart?_

_ No... it couldn't be. _

Tokiya sighed. "It's not your fault...it's not like you knew she was going to bump into someone." His anger was suddenly all gone.

He looked at Masa sympathetically now.

"Maybe we should get her to the hospital." Tokiya suggested.

Masa shook his head. "I have work soon. I also have work tomorrow." His expression looked pained as his eyes trailed to the floor.

"I had hurt her, yet I can't even take responsibility for it...I am ashamed if myself. I am sorry, Nanami." He got on his knees and begged for my forgiveness.

"N-No, it's fine, Hijirikawa-san! None of this was your fault. I am just very clumsy, that's all...so please stand up!" I desperately wanted him to know that none of my wounds were his fault.

_ It was just as Tokiya said, it wasn't as if he could see the future...It really was my stupid clumsiness._

He looked up and seemed to notice the desperation in my eyes, pleading him to stand up.

He got up slowly.

"Thank you...it won't happen again. I promise you. " He said.

He turned to Tokiya.  
"Ichinose, can you take Nanami to the hospital in my place?"

Tokiya nodded eagerly.  
"Heh. Of course I will. I have no work today or tomorrow." Tokiya smirked.

He went over to me and grabbed my hand forcefully.

"I'll take care of her from now until tomorrow." He said.

Masa looked uneasy for a moment; not sure if he should let Tokiya be with me or not, probably.

Then he nodded his head, as if saying, 'Oh well, I already asked him, so might as well let him'.

Tokiya, obviously being satisfied with his answer, turned to me and smiled.

"I'll be taking care of you from now until then." He said.

His smile was as warm as the sun on my skin.

I had never seen him smile before; seeing how beautiful his smile was made my heart skip a beat.

I stared at him speechlessly; mesmerized by his amazing smile. My heart began to feel warm.

"Nanami? Nanami?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Okay, please take care of me, if you don't mind!" I said.

_If he smiles ever again, I think things will get dangerous! _

"And so, you better get to work, Hijirikawa." Tokiya said. Masa nodded and began to walk outside.

He took one last glance at me before he turned the corner.

"And so, it's time to get you to the doctor. Let's go." He began to walk outside, too.

_Wait, how am I supposed to walk?!_ I struggled to get up, but the pain was too much for me to handle.

I needed help. I mustered up my courage and called for him.

"Ichinose-san, p-please help me!" I cried.

He glanced over his shoulder and sighed. "Sorry, I forgot you were injured."

He came back to me, and with a huff, he held me the way Masa did.

Bridal-style.

_Is this really the only way to get me into the car?! Can't they put me in a wheelchair or something?!_

I didn't want to look at Tokiya in the face; afraid that he might smile at me again.

_Why does his face look so familiar, anyways?_ He walked outside, and I saw someone in the garden.

He had blondish-orangish hair. It was Ren, watering roses.

He looked up and saw us.

_ Oh, now he's coming this way. _

_Great, this was going to be a long day..._

* * *

**Ehehe, well, that's the end for Masato's chapter~ Next is Tokiya, so all you Tokiya fans out there, I'll make the next chapter extra-special and extra doki-doki! 8D (Then after Tokiya is Ren, then Syo..;3)**

**Anyways, time to reply reviews~ Although I don't really do it a lot; it takes a while for me to enter names and all. **

**But I still feel like I should reply, since you are all being so supportive! It warms my heart~ ^o^**

**(Oh, sorry for the short chapter, by the way.)**

* * *

**sweetrose2000 - **

Yes! I really do plan on letting the other guys shine!

Sorry, I know. Otoya is taking most of the screen time ahaha!

But no worries, Tokiya's chapter is next, so look forward to it!~ Hehe

* * *

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421 -**

LOL.

No worries!

The next chapter is for all of your Tokiya fans out there~ hehe!

Like I said above, I'll make it extra-special for you guys! (:

So, look out for the next chapter. Mwahaha~

* * *

**MikageHime -**

Wow, that seems like an AMAZING idea!

I will try to use your idea in Syo's chapter, alright?

I just hope I can meet your expectations! Ehe~

So, look forward to it! ~

* * *

**Animegirl426 -**

HAHAHA!

I know right!

Syo will probably be like:

Syo :"OTOYA! HITTING ON NANAMI AGAIN?!" (raging like crazy)

Otoya: "N-No! It was an accident...(?)" (runs away)

Syo: :" #$ #^%$&$*!" (chases after Otoya)

LOL.

* * *

**brandnewmelody - **

Hmm, who knows?~

Although Ittoki x Nanami is my favorite pairing, I don't know if I should end it like that.

There are many people reading my FanFic, and they all read this because they love the "harem" part of this story. (Like me! 8D)

So, I'm not sure who'll end up with who. I'm not even sure if she should even end up with someone at the end! XD

(Like the anime LOL. Makes everyone angry she didn't choice a guy. D8)

Just stay tuned! 8D Maybe I will end it with her being with someone, and maybe I won't. Ehehe~

* * *

**AsunaHime - **

Omg!

Another Ittoki x Nanami fan?!

(fangirling)

I'm so happppppy! Hehehee!~

Let's fangirl together when Otoya does another bold thing, alright?

XD, and thank you~ it's only interesting because you guys support me so much. Uwahh~

* * *

**Cure Noble0 -**

Ohh!

Haruka was getting ready to go outside and go shopping with Masato. O;

I just switched the point of view to Otoya's. XD

Anyways, arigatou for your continuous support! 8D

* * *

**Elhienn Hovercast - **

O_O He was in a chapter, see Chapter 4, "New Memories" !

He is in the beginning, ahaha.

And no worries! :D I already have something in mind for why Reiji was in love with Nanami.

He's not shallow~! XD

AND LOLOL LICKING THE WOUND WILL INFECT IT, BUT WHENEVER A GIRL GETS CUT ON HER FINGER, THE GUY PUTS THE FINGER IN HIS MOUTH AND SUCKS ON IT. AHAHAHA. So, ahem, that's kind of where I got the idea. XD

And omg, yes, I love everyone in UtaPri. I really do mean, EVERYONE. 8D

I just like Otoya, Ai, and Syo a ***LITTLE*** bit more than the other guys.

Okay, sorry, maybe not a little, but still. XD

Anyways, yeah, if you put all your reviews together maybe they would make a great big story put into one. O:

See you in the next chapter~!

~Kawaii Dream

* * *

**I think I gave away too many spoilers while replying to reviews XD.**

**Oh, well. Sorry for people who didn't want spoilers.**

**But you're welcome to the people who wanted spoilers. LOLOL.**

**See you all in the next chapter~~~~~~~~~**

**~Kawaii Dream - Desu~**

**P.S. Omg Cecil's episode this week XD. I thought he was gonna like, kiss Haruka or something. Then he cockblocked himself. LMFAO (GOT THAT LINE FROM ELHIENN-SAN! 8D)**


	9. A Surprising Dream?

"My, my, Ichinose. I didn't know you were bold enough to hold Little Lamb like that!" Ren came over to us, laughing while twirling a rose in his hand.

"Don't misunderstand. I'm just carrying her because she is injured. It's not like I want to." Tokiya said coldly.

I felt a stab of pain in my chest.

_What's going on? _

_Why do I suddenly feel sad? _

_Why does my chest hurt?_

"Now, you'll never pick up girls if you talk about them so coldly." Ren said, putting the rose in my hair.

"Stop getting in our way. I need to get her to the hospital." Tokiya was obviously angry and didn't want to waste time.

"If you really don't want to carry her like that, I can take her for you. I wouldn't mind holding a beautiful lady." He winked at me.

Tokiya glared at Ren.

"...I can't trust you." Tokiya said.

"And why not? You don't even want to carry her, so let me do it." Ren answered, suddenly having a very serious expression on his face.

"...No."

"That means you want to carry her, then."

"...No. I just can't trust you. Who knows what you'll do to her while she can't run away."

And with that last sentence, Tokiya walked passed the slightly surprised Ren.

My heart was no longer aching: it felt warm and happy.

_ Tokiya actually cares about what happens to me..__._

I smiled without knowing why.

_Why does it make me so happy to know that he cares?_

He carried me to the car and put me in the back seat slowly and gently.

Maybe despite his cold attitude, he was a really caring and loving man.

He got in the front seat and turned on the engine.

He began to drive.

It was really awkward... no one said a thing.

_Maybe some music would decrease the level of awkwardness._

"Um, Ichinose-san?" I asked.

"What?" He asks back, looking at the mirror that reflected me in the back seat.

"Can you turn on the radio, please?"

He nodded slightly and turned on the radio.

_"And this is one of the songs that were a hit a while back! Here's NANAIRO NO COMPASS by HAYATO!"_

_Ah… Kimi dake ni todoke_  
_Kono kaze no oto yo Feeling heart…_

_Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de iiSora wo mite Ah… My sweetest love_

_Blue… aoku kagayaku hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku_  
_Rise… shitte ita kai? Asu e no hikari dato_

_Truth… kimi wa tabun ne jibun wo mada yoku shiranai_  
_Sono namida wa kitto kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru_

_Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara Ah… uta de atatamete ageru yo_

_Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai_  
_Dakedo shinjiru yume de areba_

_Ikusen aru 「yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki」_

_Think… oboeteru kai? Kaerimichi no yuuyake wo_

_Yes… hashai de ita mirai chizu hirogete_

_Dream… itsukara darou? Mune ga shimetsukerareru yo_  
_Terasareru kokoro chikuri otona no aji datta _

_Hitori kiri ja dekinai koto mo_  
_Ah… Kimi to norikoete ikitai_  
_Kimi ga egao ni naru koto naraba kami-sama ni datte uso wo tsuku_

_Ai to yoberu kurai ni suki dakara_  
_Issho ni kite hoshii yo 「Na mo naki monogatari」 e to Fly to sky_

_Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii Kimi wo mamorasete hoshii'n da_  
_Futari shinjiru yume de areba_

_Ano hi no taiyou yori zettai ni sugoku kirei na_  
_Nanairo wo furaserareru… sekai ni..._

My heart beat faster as a fragment of my memory came back.

I was in a bustling city; I was dizzy.

I was sick of everything around me.

Then, suddenly, a beautiful melody began.

_HAYATO-sama saved me..._

_No...Ichinose-san saved me!_

"HAYATO-sama! Ah, no, Ichinose-san!" I exclaimed.

Tokiya had a surprised expression on his face.

"Nanami-san...? You remembered me...?" He asked slowly.

I nodded happily. "Yes! You are the one who saved me that day...your song saved me."

I gave him a bright smile.

"No, Nanami. You are the one who saved me. Because of you, I can sing with all of my heart." He said, smiling.

_ It's his smile again...ah, my heart is warming up with happiness. _

_How could I forget someone so important in my life? _

"Ichinose-san, you are a very important person to me. I'm sorry I had forgotten about you."

He kept smiling. "I think it is the other way around. You are an important person to me."

I blushed and stayed silent.

I wanted to remember those words no matter what.

We were in the parking lot of the hospital, and he got out and carried me.

Inside the hospital, he checked me in.

The doctor examined my wounds and nodded. "These wounds aren't that bad. They will heal in time. You have no broken bones, so these are just minor scratches. You might not be able walk for a day or two, though, so you can rest in the hospital room for now."

"Ah, thank you, doctor." I said.

I got into the wheelchair they provided for me, and Tokiya pushed me to my room.

It was just like the room I had woken up in that day.

White walls, white floor, white ceiling, white door, white bed, white windows...An endless sea of white.

Tokiya pushed me to the bed and I quietly climbed in.

"I will be staying here with you until you sleep, so if you need anything, tell me." He said to me.

I nodded drowsily. I was very tired after going out with Shinomiya-san, shopping with Masa, and getting injured twice in a day.

I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was Tokiya's warm smiling face.

* * *

**_~Tokiya's POV~_**

When she had closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep, I felt myself watching her.

She was beautiful even when she was sleeping.

Her eyelashes were long, her smooth, white skin shone in the light coming from outside.

She looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

As I examined her face, I couldn't help but notice her lips.

The shape of her lips were perfect; the color just right.

_Maybe one little kiss wouldn't hurt...she's sleeping, anyways..._

_Wait, what on Earth am I thinking?!_

I blushed to myself quietly.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her lips.

I unconsciously leaned in, and I felt soft lips envelope mine.

I close my eyes, savoring the feeling of my lips on hers.

My heart beat faster.

This is something I had wanted to do in a long time...

_Wait, I shouldn't be doing this to Haruka!_

_It is too selfish of me. _

_What if she doesn't feel the same way as me?!_

Suddenly realizing what I was doing, I took my lips off of hers quickly but softly.

She was still sleeping, but she began to stir.

_ This was bad!_

_I need to get out of here before she realizes what I have done to her!_

I quickly got up and went out the door, hoping she wasn't awake when I had unintentionally kissed her.

I ran to the vending machines and got some drinks to make it look like I wasn't in the room while _"it" _happened.

_What was I even thinking...? _

_It wasn't like me at all to do that._

I sighed.

I just hoped no one would find out.

With the kiss still on my mind, I walked slowly back towards Nanami's room.

* * *

**_~Nanami's POV~_**

_Is this a dream?_ I was in the hospital room; and then I felt something on my lips.

It was warm and gentle.

I want to stay in this dream forever.

_ Is this... a kiss? _

_Who is kissing me...?_

Then, I felt the person's lips leave mine.

_ No...! I want more..._

I began to feel my surroundings.

Then, I woke up. I pressed my fingers to my lips.

I felt a lingering warmth there.

_It felt too real to be a dream... but no one is in here, so it really must have been my imagination._

_It couldn't have been Tokiya...could it? _

_No..he wouldn't do that. I know he is a trustworthy person._

I shook my head to clear the thoughts I had in mind.

Just then, then door to my room opened.

It was Tokiya, he was holding drinks.

_Ah...it really couldn't have been him. _

_He was getting the drinks. But then, who kissed me? _

_It really felt too real to be a dream._

"Ah, Ichinose-san. Did anyone besides you come into my room?" I asked.

He avoided my eye contact and looked down.

"No." He said. He walked over to my bed and handed me the bottle of water.

He still wouldn't look up and look me in the eye.

This was suspicious.

"Why?" He asked, finally looking up with his normal expression.

"E-Eh? It's nothing... I just thought someone came into my room." I said.

_So that kiss was probably just my imagination or my dream playing tricks on me._

My heart sank.

Somehow, I was kind of disappointed.

_ Did I want Tokiya to kiss me, I don't know the answer to that. Which guy did I want to kiss me the most...?_

My heart pounded as I thought about all of the guys.

_Who appealed to me the most? _

_Who do I think about the most...?_

_Then, I made up my mind._

_The guy that I thought about the most; possibly maybe even like was-_

* * *

**HURRAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS 8D!**

**Don't be mad at me.~**

** I usually never do cliffhangers, but this was really just so tempting! XD**

**Anyways, I made a new FanFiction about Uta No Prince-sama again! Woo!**

**It's called: "This Is My Fate"**

**Please, please, please read it if you can!**

**I hoped I satisfied you Tokiya x Haruka fans out there... Lol**

**So, look forward to the next chapter~!**

**~Kawaii Dream**

**P.S. I love everyone's reviews. So kind~! Arigatou, minna!**


	10. Side Story - Ai's Test Subject

"Hey, do you like me?"

Were the words that I had said to Nanami Haruka one day.

Her face got all red and pink. I think this was what they call a "blush".

According to my data, blushing means that she is embarrassed.

The only explanation why she blushed at what I said was because, at least that's what I found on the internet, she likes me.

"E-Ehh?!" She exclaimed, still blushing.

When she blushes, she looks "cute".

She is simply my test subject for me to understand what love is, so why don't I do what the internet advises me to do and _"lean in closer for a kiss"_?

I decided to test out the internet's theory.

While she was still fidgeting and flustered, I leaned in closer to her, making her walk backwards until she hit the wall behind her.

My face was just inches away from hers.

"Do you like me?" I asked again, leaning in a little bit closer.

Maybe she couldn't hear me the first time.

She closed her eyes shut and moved her face to the side.

"U-Uh, maybe...I don't know..." She replied in a very quiet voice.

I pulled her face my way by grabbing her chin.

She opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey. Answer me properly. Yes or no?" I stared into her gold-honey eyes.

She nodded shyly.

"Yes..." She said, her answer barely audible.

_"This is the moment to kiss"_ the internet document read.

I leaned in, filling in the space between us, and her soft lips were on mine.

She closed her eyes and so did I.

_ So this is what it feels like to kiss..._

I felt her lips part, and the internet document read_ "put your tongue in her mouth"_.

So I did.

I inserted my tongue in her mouth, feeling her tongue twirl with mine.

I had a strange sensation rush through my body; it was strange.

I felt her make strange noises; maybe it was "moaning".

I trapped her between my arms and searched her mouth farther; deeper.

At last, after the passion we had just expressed with our tongues and lips, we broke apart, gasping for breath.

When my body moved on its own and pulled her in for more-

**_CUT!_**

The director waved his arms in the air.

"That was perfect you two! I really felt as if you were both in love!" He chattered excitedly.

Nanami Haruka had accepted a drama job offer even if she was a composer.

She smiled and broke free of my arms, her cheeks still slightly rosy.

She looked slightly dizzy.

"A-Ahh... no, thank you, director.." She began to walk, then she began to fall.

"Nanami!" I said, rushing over to her, catching her in my arms just in time.

She looked confused for a moment, but then stood up again.

"Ah! Thank you, Ai-kun..." She smiled, still looking half dazed.

She walked off slowly to her dressing room.

"Hey, Mikaze-kun, you two don't look that bad as a couple! In fact, you guys look great together!" The director said, holding his huge belly while laughing.

_ Great together?_

No one has ever said that to me before when I was with other girls in a drama.

My first kiss was with Nanami Haruka.

In my other dramas, there was romance, but no kissing.

The internet document was the script I had saved into my memory data.

I didn't know what to say to the director, so I just said, "Thank you."

And walked off to my dressing room.

I had just realized this but, kissing feels kind of good...

* * *

**c; yay Ai. So kawaii~**

**Sorry, didn't update for awhile. **

**You know, busy with finals and all. **

**I have one more day of school, and I have summer! 8D**

**Then, I'll have so much time to write and update faster! **

**See you guys in the next chapter~**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	11. Remember Me!

**Before we start the chapter,**

** I just wanted to say,**

** THANK YOU Animegirl426 for helping me by writing that last part of the story!**

** You're a good author! :D **

**And so, the chapter begins~**

* * *

_The person that I thought about the most; maybe even liked was-_

"Oh." Tokiya's sudden late response snapped me out of my thoughts.

I opened the cap of the bottle in my hand and drank it.

Tokiya was back to normal; his expression as cold as when I first thought he was.

"Thanks, Ichinose-san," I say as I put the bottled water back on the table.

I smiled at him.

He was drinking his water as I said that, and when I finished the sentence and smiled, he choked on his water.

He began making choking noises and then he finally managed to swallow the water.

He began to cough now.

"What happened, Ichinose-san? Are you okay?" I say, patting his back to make him feel better.

He stopped coughing after a while and stared at me intently.

_W-why is he staring at me like that?_

"Thank you ... for what?" He asked me, slowly, as if time was going slower.

I was confused.

_What else would I be thankful for?_

"Um, the water." I answered.

He stopped staring at me and I could see a look of relief in his eyes. "Oh."

_Why is he suddenly starting to answer one-word answers? _

_Oh, well._

"Well, I'll be going now. It's gotten pretty late." He said.

I nodded and waved as he left the room.

_ Didn't he say he would stay with me though? Oh well..._

It was dark now, the bright light of the full moon shone through the window.

I laid back onto the bed and pressed my finger to my lip again, my mind drifting back to the "dream".

_Was it really a dream?_

_ Or was it a real kiss..._?

I grew sleepy and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Nanami...Nanami..." A soft voice echoed through my mind.

_Who is calling me?_

I opened my eyes sleepily, squinting as sunlight burns into my eyes.

"Syo-kun?" I asked, surprised to see that his blue eyes was in front of my face.

_Wait, I'm not in the hospital anymore...?_ I looked around the room.

_It was my room in the Master Course mansion. _

"Why am I here?" I questioned him, "I thought I was supposed to be in the hospital."

He gave me a funny look.

"We came to pick you up, but we didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully, we just couldn't do it." He smiled, but I could tell there was a hint of a 'sorry for doing something without telling you' look on his face.

But as I began to think about what he just said...

"We?" I said, after thinking it through carefully.

_Who else could've gone to pick me up?_

"Oh. Me and...a my bro- **friend** came to pick you up. Heh." He was casually speaking, but I felt he was hiding something from me.

_ A friend? Who could that be? _

I was fairly curious, but I didn't say anything else.

I felt it would be a bit rude to speak about something he clearly did not want to talk about.

"Oh, alright. Thanks for your help, Syo-kun!" I say.

Then he nodded and excused himself from the room. I got up and changed into a nice, casual, light blue dress.

As I was putting a white headband in my hair, my eyes wandered to the abandoned music sheets on the table.

I am a composer.

_I have to at least do my job even if I lost my memories! _

Up until now, I had forgotten to compose new songs.

I walked over to the desk and stared at one of the songs the past me created.

I took the pile of music sheets and went to the music room with the piano.

When I got there, a beautiful piano was in the middle of the room, just waiting to be played.

_Do I still remember how to play the piano? _I wondered to myself.

I was in real trouble if I didn't know how to play.

I went to the the piano and sat down on the seat.

I set the music sheets in front of me and took a deep breath.

I placed my hands on the keys of the piano, then suddenly, my fingers began to play a melody by itself!

I was amazed at how my body still remembered how to play, even if my mind did not.

My fingers naturally played each note, making a wonderful melody.

_ It needs lyrics!_

I began to jot down lyrics while continuing to let my fingers wander across the keys of the piano.

While writing down the lyrics, I thought of the guys of STARISH and the other people who helped the past me.

Before I knew it, the song was finished!

_My very first song that I composed after losing my memories! _

I smiled to myself proudly.

I felt so happy, that I wanted to sing it.

I placed my fingers on the keys, and began humming the beginning of the song, and sang.

* * *

All of STARISH were in the main room; Masato, Tokiya, and Natsuki were on the couch, their gaze on the floor, Ren and Syo (whose eyes were covered by his hat) were leaning against the wall, Cecil and Otoya were sitting against the wall, hugging their knees.

"...What should we do?" Otoya asked, worry evident in his usually happy voice.

"We don't want to force Haru-chan to remember...but..." Natsuki lowered his head into his hands.

Ren and Masato stayed quiet.

"We have to do something! Nanami was the one to bring us all together! She's everything to us!" Syo exclaimed.

"But all we've done is brought back fragments..." Tokiya reminded the smaller male.

Cecil suddenly stood up, his eyes wide.

"Aijima?" Masato asked.

"Haruka's voice..." STARISH stood up when they heard a faint voice humming through the air, it was warm and kind.

"It's coming from Little Lamb's the music room!" Ren spoke as the seven ran to the source of the music, the door was opened slightly.

All of the boys peeked inside to see Haurka smiling as she began to play the piano and sing a melody.

**_"Remember Me" song from the Visual Novel "Always Remember Me" - by Cristina Vee._**

_"Yesterday we stood together, your hand in mine." _Syo and Otoya blushed as they were amazed by her singing.

_"Could it be like this forever? Here by your side."_ Ren, Masato, and Tokiya were lost for words.

_"Suddenly bonds sewn are severed, now we divide." _Cecil looked at his necklace that began to glow; the muse's melody seemed to fuse with Haruka's.

Natsuki felt warmth flow through his body at Haruka's voice.

_"So take me back on one last motorcycle ride!"_

The boys opened their eyes to see themselves in a field covered in flowers of their favorite color, memories of them and Haruka were shown above them in the sky.

_"If the world goes bright, from a burst of light,"_ Otoya smiled as he saw the haunted house memory.

_"In a heartbeat,"_ Syo lifted his hat up when he saw his memory of jumping to save Haruka.

_"Flash a memory."_ Natsuki smiled brightly when he saw the day Haruka went with him to his photo shoot.

_"When the sun shines dark,"_ Masato let a light, quiet laugh escape from him when he saw the memory of telling her he passed the musical audition.

_"Everlasting spark,"_ Ren's gaze softened when he saw the memory of almost kissing the lady he loved.

_"Holding on to all that we could be,"_ Tokiya's heart melted when he saw the beach memory he had with her.

_"Hoping eventually,"_ Cecil's smile had grown brighter than the stars when he saw his first encounter with his princess.

_"You will remember me."_ The colored petals flowed in the wind and formed the boy's love, a kind smile on her face as she held out her hand.

_"Remember me..."_ All of the boys reached out to grab her hand before they were brought back to reality as the song ended.

"Crap! Run!" Syo whispered as the members ran away from the room, all of them having blushes on their face.

* * *

**See? Animegirl426 is a good writer! 8D**

**Anyways, I'll be replying to reviews in the next chapter! **

**So, if you have any questions or comments, please do review it, and I'll respond! **

**OH! ONE LAST THING: **

**If you haven't read my new UtaPri story, _"This Is My Fate"_ yet, please read it! :D **

**Thank you to the following people:**

_**Brilliant Diamond **_

_**CaffeinatedKitty **_

_**CelestialTitania **_

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon **_

_**Destiny of Rose**_

_**ERidg17**_

_**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail **_

_**Elhienn Hovercast **_

_**Fujiwara Yume **_

_**Heliopolis' Phoenix **_

_**MikageHime **_

_**Vermilion Steps **_

_**artsynam5 **_

_**doctorwhogirl666 **_

_**sabrina scarlet143 **_

_**sweetrose2000 **_

_**whateverdude922**_

_****_**For following _"This Is My Fate" ! _It means a lot to me! 8D**

**Well, see you all in the next chapter!~**

**~Kawaii Dream~**


	12. Side Story - Interview With Tokiya

**Uhh hey guys. **

**Before we start the interview with Tokiya, I just wanted to say that we tied him up into a chair and gave him a drug that makes him tell the truth to everything. :D**

**Now enjoy. (WARNING: Tokiya may seem OOC during the interview!)**

* * *

_Hello, Ichinose Tokiya. _

**Tokiya: **...

_Who do you think I am?_

**Tokiya: **I don't care who you are. Just let me go already.

_Well THAT hurt. _

**Tokiya: **You think that hurts more than being tied up in a chair?

_WELL THEN. Somebody's MOODY today!_

**Tokiya:** ...

_Anyways, onto the questions. _

_Question 1: Tokiya, who do you want to see the most right now~?_

**Tokiya: **N-N-N-... (Gasps for breath, trying to not answer)

_Come on now, say it out loud! Hehehe~_

**Tokiya:** N-Nana..mi (shoots me an angry glare)

_AWWWWEEEE. That's so cute! (Insert fan girl screaming here)_

_Question 2: Why do you want to see Nanami so badly~?_

**Tokiya:** B-Because...She's...Always...O-On my...M-M-Mind..

_That's...so romantic! Tokiya, I bet all of your fan girls are totally loving this side of you! Hehe!_

**Tokiya: **LET ME GO! STOP MAKING ME ANSWER AGAINST MY OWN WILL!

_Let's see...no. 8D Sorry, I'm doing this to satisfy the fans._

**Tokiya: **(stares at the ground angrily)

_Wait, actually, you guys feel bad for Tokiya right? You don't want him to be treated this way? Alright, I'll let him go._

_ After the next question. 8D_

_LAST question: What do you think about the YAOI fantasies that your fan girls have been coming up with? _

_You know, like you and Otoya being a couple~? And you know, you two doing it~?_

**Tokiya: (**eyes widen in surprise**) **I-I-I... (struggles to not answer) L-L-L-Love i-it... (blushes)

_**WHAT THE FU-**_

* * *

**LOL JUST KIDDING. **

**SORRY GUYS, I WAS SO TEMPTED TO DO IT. **

**HAHAHAHA. **

**Sorry if I made you Tokiya fans angry. I did not intend to get angry fan girls screaming at me for this. D;**

**I was basing this off of the episode when Tokiya dressed up as a girl. 8D**

**And yes, he is totally OOC here LOL.**

**Anyways... I need help, I have NO IDEA what to write for the next chapter! ;A;**

**THE IDEAS ARE DRAINED OUT OF ME. ;n;**

**So, please help me think of ideas, alright guys? **

**One last thing, I almost have 100 reviews...and that is my goal! **

**Please help me reach 100 reviews, onegai! ;c**

**Sore ja, mate ne~**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	13. Fan Service, and Romance!

**First of all, I would like to say that today is a very special day! **

**It has been one month since I started "Always Remember Me", so I thought it'd be appropriate to post a chapter on the one month anniversary of this story~!**

**I didn't think I'd have so many reviews, favorites, and follows! (And 6,000+ views on this story!)**

**Thank you, everyone! 8D**

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

As I finished the song, I looked towards the door that had slightly moved when I held out my hand.

I smiled to myself quietly. I knew all of the guys were there. I decided to give them a nice surprise with my voice for being my first audience.

"Thank you, you guys," I whispered towards the door, even though I knew they were already gone.

I continued to compose songs and study the notes of the piano alone in the room.

* * *

**_~Ringo's POV~_**

"Hey, you boys better get to your rooms and get ready!" I said to the boys who were all red and flustered in the hallway.

They were all just standing there, blushing for no reason.

_They didn't even respond to what I said!_

_ Geez, boys there days._ _**(Me: ...You ARE a boy, Ringo! 8D**)_

"Hey, did you boys hear what I said?" I repeated myself, also trying to put a stern look on my face.

"I heard you, Rin-san," Otoya looked up at me.

"Why do we have to get ready?" Masato asked, obviously wanting to know quickly.

_He sure doesn't want to waste time, does he?_

I giggled to myself as I thought that.

Masato looked annoyed now.

"We're going to do some fanservice at the beach resort!" I smiled happily.

The boys looked at me, kind of dazed.

They weren't blushing anymore, but now they were just...maybe daydreaming?

"Is...Is Nanami going?" The little one, Syo, questioned me.

_Ahh, love is in the air._

_ I'm secretly rooting for Nanami. _

_I wonder who she'll pick in the end~! _

_Will it be one of the boys of STARISH? _

_Or..._  
I thought back to the time she met QUARTET NIGHT, she was with STARISH, but she was staring at them.

I had to I giggle again, it was just too cute that everyone loves Nanami!

_Oops, I've been thinking too much, time to get back to reality._

I realized that after Syo asked that question, everyone kind of looked angry at him, then they stared at me with serious expressions.

_ Hehe, I guess I could make Nanami come, just for them!_

"Yes, she will be coming. I was just about to tell her after this!"

"R-Really?!" Otoya exclaimed, surprised.

I nodded at him.

"I suppose if Little Lamb is going, then I'll go too," Ren said, somehow getting a rose into his hands out of nowhere.

"You know it's not like you can do anything to her. Love is forbidden," Masato stated coldly.

Ren looked at him and laughed, "You say that, but aren't you already in lo-"

Before Ren could finish his sentence, Masato quickly put a hand over his mouth and pulled him away calmly. "We'll be there. What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Masato asked, walking backwards even though Ren was practically trying to breathe and struggled in his arms.

"Hmm, be outside in the trailer when it's 10:00 AM. Don't be late or we'll leave without you~!" I called after the two men that were retreating into their rooms.

"Alright! I'm excited! As long as I get to spend time with Haruka, I'll go anywhere!" Cecil said, he was obviously breaking the no love rule.

He didn't even care that I was in front of him, and he still said it. _I had always said 'no love', but really, I really love romance between students!_

_ It's very interesting watch! _

_And even better, when there's a 'no love' rule, the guys always struggle to keep their feelings in! _

_The 'no love' rule makes everything more dramatic and fun!_

_Hehehehe. _

"I'll make some cookies for Haru-chan so that she could eat them on the way to the beach!" Natsuki happily yelled out.

Syo looked annoyed. "DON'T YOU DARE GIVE NANAMI YOUR COOKIES!"

I noticed that Tokiya was silent the whole time.

_What a commotion everyone is making, hehe~! _

_Little did they know QUARTET NIGHT is also coming, so this was going to war between all of the guys! _

_How exciting is that?! _

_This was going to be a fun trip! Now, time to go tell Nanami!_

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

"Nanami-chan~!" I heard someone say. I turned around as the door opened.

_It was...Ringo, I think..._

"A-Ah, yes?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

I think if I remember meeting this person before, it was a man.

_But he really did look like a woman, 100%. _

_No, 1000% woman! **(Me: Get it? Maji Love 1000%? I would've put 'No, 2000%!' but I feel this is a horrible joke anyways. TuT;;)**_

"You see, STARISH are going on a fan service trip to the beach resort tomorrow! You're coming too, but only because..."

Ringo looked around to make sure no one was listening, then leaned in and whispered into my ear.

_ Whisper whisper, whisper whisper, whisper._

I widened my eyes.

** E-EHHH?!**

I felt my face heat up immediately.

_They wanted me to come so I could...do that?! _

_Oh gosh...that's so embarrassing._

_ But...if they will be happy if I do that...I guess I don't mind._

I nodded to Ringo. "Alright, I will do it. I'll make them happy and satisfied! But first, I need to go shopping for one of those..." I smiled at Ringo.

"No, that is not necessary, Nanami! I will provide you one! I've got one ready for you!" For a moment, I thought I saw Ringo give a mysterious evil smile, but then it returned to a normal smile. So, I just dismissed the thought, thinking it was just my imagination playing tricks in me.

"Ah, really? Thank you very much!" I said, bowing.

"No problem! Just bring your clothes and everything else you need. See you at 10:00 AM tomorrow in the STARISH trailer!" He waved good bye, and left the room.

_ I need to hurry and pack my things!_

I went to my room and packed my summer clothes.

_To ask me to do something like that...ohh, I feel myself blushing again!_

I shook my head.

_ No, they want me to do it, so I'll do it for them! In return for their kindness to the past me, and the me right now!_

I packed some of my other belongings like my hair brush, toothbrush, hair clips, and so on.

By the time I finished packing, it was already 9:00 PM.

_I'm excited for tomorrow...!_

I went to bed, my heart pounding.

And then I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**_~Nanami's POV~_**

I woke up surprisingly early in the morning.

It was 8:30, so I had and hour and thirty minutes to get ready.

I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, then did my hair. I changed my clothes, and decided to wear a a pink summer dress with white flowers on it. I took my huge suitcase, and checked if everything was there.

By the time I was finished, it was already 9:55.

_I better get going!_

_Good thing my suitcase had wheels on them!_

I pulled my suitcase with me down the hall after I locked my room.

When I got outside, everyone was already there, putting their suitcases into the back of the trailer.

Ittoki-kun looked over in my direction, then he brightened up. "Nanami!" He ran over to me, and smiled. "Do you need help with your suitcase?" He pointed at it.

I nodded and smiled. "If that isn't any trouble," I said. He kept smiling, and took my suitcase, putting it in the trailer.

"Thank you, Ittoki-kun!" I bowed.

"E-Eh? You don't have to bow, Nanami! I wanted to help you!" I looked up, and I saw that he was blushing and scratching his head.

"What's with that lovey-dovey atmosphere?" Ren said, coming over to us.

He stared at me, smiling. "You look beautiful today, like you always do everyday, Little Lamb," Ren said to me.

_Oh, god, am I blushing?!_

"T-T-Thank you, Jinguji-san," I said.

"See, Otoya, that's how to flirt to a girl if you want to do it correctly," Ren laughed while walking away from us.

He left Ittoki-kun speechless and as red as a tomato.

_Wait, he was trying to flirt with me?!_ I turned redder than I already was, I just know I did.

"Y-Y-You are...very...p-pretty today," I heard him stutter out, but he managed to say it.

_ He thinks I'm pretty? _

_Oh my gosh, I can't look him in the eye!_

"U-Um, thank y-you, Ittoki-kun," I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, get in the trailer! We're about to leave!" I heard Ringo say.

I looked up, noticing that everyone was already in the trailer except for the two of us.

"L-Let's go, Nanami," Then I felt a warmth spread through my hand.

_Ittoki-kun was...holding my hand!_

I felt my heart flutter as he brought me into the trailer, while all of the other guys stared angrily.

I noticed he didn't let go of my hand even when we sat down in seats next to each other_._

_ But I didn't...want to let go of his hand either._

Everyone rode in silence, but I know I blushed all the way to the beach resort.

And maybe Ittoki-kun did too, his hand in mine, our hearts beating together in sync.

* * *

When we arrived to the beach resort, there was a beautiful hotel and a large ocean.

I felt the nice ocean breeze in my face.

It swayed my hair back and forth, I felt completely relaxed.

It was time for STARISH to sign autographs, shake hands of fans, and other things, which they are all doing right now.

_Then, when they're done, they can relax at the resort!_

We were staying here for about three days, and I hope to enjoy it with everyone.

But today, the first day we're here, they will all be busy.

I sighed.

I didn't want to be lonely for a whole day.

Then, I heard a familiar voice call my name. Wait, not just one voice, but two.

"Nanami!/Nanami-san!" I turned around, and there, I saw two men that I recognized.

My eyes lit up and I smiled. "Hello! What are you guys doing here?!" I said, surprised.

* * *

**Ahem, cliffhanger. 8D**

**Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who contributed their ideas!**

**After much thought, I decided that I would probably use your suggestions! **

**I am using 18Madison81's idea right now, so thank you Madison-chan! **

**(SPOILERRRRRRRRRRRRR: And I'll be using Kitty and Arianha's ideas in the next chapter..mwahaha! So thank you to you guys, too! 8D)**

**I hope to use everyone else's ideas too! Really, I will try to satisfy everyone! OuO**

**Okay, as I promised in Chapter 11, I'll reply to reviews now! (Since I haven't done it in a while)**

* * *

**Alya Starbright - **

**HAHAHAHA!**

** I KNOW RIGHT! I WAS TOTALLY LAUGHING LIKE AN IDIOT.**

**I was like:**

**"...Pffft... BWAHAHAHAHA TOKIYA!" (Yes, this was my true reaction XD)**

**And no, Nanami didn't have a run-in with Saotome yet, now that you mention it. **

**I totally forgot about that dude! LOL**

**So, I really like your idea, so I may use it in a chapter! Thank you very much! **

* * *

**Animegirl426 - **

**ARIGATOU! **

**You've always been reviewing and helping me, so thank you!**

**OuO**

* * *

**18Madison81 - **

**First of all, I just wanted to say...**

**I FELT SO HAPPY WHEN YOU SAID "#BESTSTORY 2013" **

**I was like...*CRIES TEARS OF JOY* **

**I've never had anyone say that to any of my stories!**

**Plus I'm pretty young, I guess, so I really didn't expect to have so many people like my story! 8D**

**Anyways, I just used your idea in this chapter, so I hope you like it, Madi-chan! 8D**

**And also, thank you for your nice comments and reviews, it makes me happy! **

* * *

**Jae-chel'25 - **

**Yeah, I was really thinking about adding romance for Haruka and HEAVENS too?**

**But I don't think i can handle like.. 14 guys liking Haruka. **

**That's even more than Brother's Conflict! LOL. (Which I'm really considering writing a FanFic for when the anime comes out!)**

**And thank you, I appreciate your support! OuO**

* * *

**Guest - **

**I hope this was 'soon' enough!**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading! 8D**

* * *

**Elhienn Hovercast - **

**... LOL!**

**Oh, gosh, Elhienn-san, your reviews seriously make me smile every time!**

**And yep...those 3 guys give me trouble.**

**Because, Ren is too flirty, Syo is too cute but has a manly personality, and Cecil is well...I don't really know his personality yet that much. TuT;;**

**But, wow! Your ideas are really good! **

**Thank you so much! I know I'll use your ideas because you took your time to write it all out, and they're all so good!**

**I might add some twists and turns of my own, though. **

**Hehehe~ Anyways, thank you for helping me a lot!**

**I mean it! Really, I don't know how I can thank you! 8D**

* * *

**MikageHime - **

**I KNOW!**

**It was just a joke hahahahahah!**

**I hope I didn't offend anyone though! O.O**

**I really...was so tempted...to do it.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! XD**

* * *

**Random Girl - **

**THAT'S...THE BEST IDEA EVER!**

**I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF IT. **

**YOU'RE A GENIUS! O.O**

**I always knew Haruka would be the perfect princess, but I didn't think that it would've been good in my FanFic!**

**Wow, you're a lifesaver!**

**Thank you, random girl! 8D**

* * *

**Kaoru Kurusu - **

**Oh. Mah. Gawd.**

**KAORU IS REVIEWING MY STORY?! (LOLOL.)**

**I'm so touched! I didn't think the brother of Syo would care enough to read my story! TuT;;**

**And oh gosh... that's a great idea!**

** But it kind of sounds like Amulet Skyla-chan's idea, so I don't know if I should do it...**

**I think I should ask her first.**

**Thanks for reviewing, Kurusu-kun~**

* * *

**Arianha - **

**Hehe, yep! I wanted it to be funny!**  
**Yeah, in the next chapter... your idea will be used.**

**MWAHAHAHA~**

**So look forward to it! (Also, thank you for your reviews on 'This Is My Fate' if you're the same Arianha)**

* * *

**Kitty - **

**Oh, you're right!**

**Sorry, I wasn't really thinking of reality...**

**I was thinking ANIME STYLE! XD**

**In anime, everything's not realistic at all, so I just figured...yeah.**

**But thanks for the tip! I'll make sure to try to make my stories more realistic next time!**  
**And yes, I used your idea for the beach resort...I'm using your idea for the next chapter XD**

**So, I hope you continue you read! Thank you!**

* * *

**SO, Wow, that was A LOT of reviews. ;A; **

**And oh my gosh, 96 reviews... so close to 100!**

**I hope this chapter will make me get 100 reviews! OuO**

**Oh, and I posted a poll on my profile page, so I was wondering if you guys would vote!**

**The question is a secret, unless you go to my profile page and vote. XD**

**Okay, well, I had summer for a week already. I'm totally not looking forward to go back to middle school.**

**I don't want to go to high school, honestly. TuT;;**

**After next year...it's high school I go. It makes me nervous. **

**It scares me. I don't know why. But I'll try to enjoy summer as much as I can. (In which I'm not enjoying at all, we're not even going anywhere fun. ;n;)**

**Well, thank you for everything, everyone! **

**(I think I said thank you a lot in this chapter o.o)**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	14. Romantic Live Concert!

**Before we start, I would like to say..**

**THANK YOU FOR 100+ REVIEWS! I'm so happy!**

**Also, thank you all for 7,000+ views in one day only. O.O **

**Who would've ever thought that was possible?!**

**Anyways, thank you for continuing to support "Always Remember Me," and here's the next chapter~!**

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

"Us? Didn't Ringo tell you that we were coming?" The man with brown hair asked, confused.

"No, he didn't," I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, since we're here now," he said, smiling.

The man with cyan hair didn't say or do anything, he just simply stared at me calmly.

"Nanami, since STARISH is busy doing fan service, would you like to go hang out with me?" Reiji asked.

"Eh? Sure!" I said, sounding enthusiastic.

"Really? Let's go then!" He grabbed me arm and pulled me towards the beach.

"Wait one second."

We turned around and saw Ai, staring at Reiji angrily.

"What is it, Ai-Ai?" Reiji asked in the most innocent voice and face I've ever seen.

"I'm going with her, not you," then he grabbed came over to us, grabbed my other arm, and began dragging me to the hotel.

Reiji didn't let go of my arm, so when Ai tried to pull me away, I was stuck to the spot since Reiji wouldn't let go.

"Let go of her, Ai-Ai, she agreed to go with me, not you," Reiji glared at Ai.

Ai glared at him, too, and I swear I saw sparks going between them for a second.

"Alright, fine, let me ask you this, Nanami. Do you want to go with me, or _him_?" Ai spat out the word 'him', making Reiji glare even more.

"Yeah, he's right, Nanami, do you want to go with me, or_ that guy_?" Reiji spat out the words 'that guy' at Ai.

Then Ai began to behave like a child, losing his cool.

"Idiot." Ai said.

"Stupid." Reiji retorted.

"Too-lively-and-childish-for-Nanami-boy."

"Too-boring-and-emotionless-for-Nanami-guy."

"You moron."

"You cock blocker."

"..." Ai said nothing to Reiji's comment.

They were still both holding onto me.

But seeing how childish they are, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hehehe," I giggled.

They both turned and stared at me.

"You both are so funny!" And I began to laugh.

Reiji turned red, and surprisingly, so did Ai.

"Reiji-kun, Ai-kun, let's all go together to the beach!" I exclaimed.

Reiji glanced at Ai, then Ai nodded.

"It wouldn't be as good as us being alone together, but if Nanami says she wants to go all together, then..." Reiji trailed off, then answered.

"Let's go! Right, Ai-Ai?"

"Whatever," Ai said, but he began walking towards the beach.

I smiled at Reiji, and he let go of my arm, and so did Ai.

When we reached the beach, I decided to build a sandcastle.

Reiji joined me immediately, but Ai hesitated.

"What's the matter, Ai-Ai? Too childish for you?" Reiji teased.

"...No." Ai gave him an annoyed look and sat down next to me, and began building.

"Woah!" I said, surprised.

_Ai's part of the castle was completely perfect! _

_The way it was shaped was perfect, nothing was out of place! _

_It looked like a sculpture! _

"This is nothing," Ai said with a bored tone.

"Awww, why do you always have to show off, Ai-Ai?" Reiji pouted.

His comment caused me to look at his part of the castle.

It wasn't as perfect as Ai's, but it was still better than mine.

I looked down, embarrassed.

"Nanami, your part of your castle..." Ai said, ignoring Reiji.

I looked up, noticing that Ai was looking at the sky, as if to hide something.

"It doesn't look...that bad," he finished, still looking at the sky.

I brightened up, my face flushing red.

"T-Thank you, Ai-kun," I said.

This may be the first time he complimented me.

It made me feel happy inside.

"Ehh?! That was my line!" Reiji continued to pout. I smiled at his child-like behavior.

We continued to build our castle until night.

I took out my phone and took a picture of our hard work, and it didn't turn out that bad. _I had a fun time with Reiji and Ai today! _

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

"Ringo-sensei!" I said, running towards Ringo and STARISH, which were standing at the counter, arguing about something with the employee.

Ringo turned around, and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Haruka! Good thing you're here! The hotel ran out of rooms, and there are only 3 rooms left! Each room has 3 beds, but I can't get a separate room for you! Is it okay if you sleep in the same room as two guys for 3 nights? Please?" Ringo pleaded.

I glanced at the guys of STARISH, who were all blushing for some reason. "W-Well, if it's like that, I guess we can't help it," I said.

_ Sleeping in a room with two other guys does seem scary...but I know they wouldn't do anything to me. _

_It was STARISH we're talking about, after all._

"Alright! Miss, we'll take the last three rooms then!" Ringo said to the employee, who nodded and entered something in the computer.

"Now that that's done, who will sleep in the same room as Nanami?" Ringo turned to blushing men of STARISH.

"I'm going to pick, so don't even think of volunteering, Ren," Ringo said to Ren, who was about to speak up.

Ren looked down.

"Alright, Masato and...Tokiya. I can trust the both of you, so you'll both be sleeping in the same room as Haruka, got it?" Ringo smiled at the two men.

They both nodded, not saying anything.

The other guys stared at them with jealousy.

"Perfect! Here are the keys to your rooms! I'll be sleeping somewhere else, so don't do anything n-a-u-g-h-t-y~! Oh, there's also going to be a live night concert for you boys in an hour, so get ready! I'll go get ready too! Bye!" He giggled and ran off.

I blushed.

_ Why would we do anything naughty?_

I guess it's time to get ready for the live concert.

"Let's go," Masato walked into the elevator, our room was at the very top.

Everyone went in, including me.

_ Being in an elevator, surrounded by guys...It makes me feel so embarrassed!_

When we reached the top, we all went to our separate rooms.

"This is our room," Tokiya said, and put the key in and unlocked the door.

We stepped inside.

_It was the most beautiful room I've ever seen! _

_It was huge too!_

There was a beautifully spacious decorated room, and a night view, if we looked out the window. There were, indeed, 3 beds.

I blushed at the sight of it.

"Nanami-san, we'll go change in the bathroom," Tokiya said, while Masato nodded. They both went into the bathroom carrying the clothes they were going to wear for the concert.

The door closed behind them, and they locked the door.

I sat on a bed, waiting for them to finish changing so that I could also change. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

_Who could it be?_ I got up, went to the door, and opened it.

"Haruka!" A red-haired girl hugged me.

"T-Tomo-chan?!" I exclaimed, hugging her back.

"Listen, I came here because Ringo told me to give you this," she handed me a bag with that in it.

"He also told me that you are to do _it_ after STARISH's concert. You are to go on stage and do _it_ after you sing one of your songs. He also said that you should hide _it_ by wearing your normal clothes until you sing." She explained to me quickly.

I blushed.

_W-what?!_

_ I am so nervous, I completely forgot that Ringo told me to do that! _

_But, it's for STARISH, so..._

"Haruka, I have to go now, so good luck!" She winked at me, and ran to the elevator.

_I didn't even get to say thank you..._

I closed the door and sat on the bed. Just then, Masato and Tokiya came out wearing their concert clothes.

"You can change now, Nanami," Masato said. I nodded, and I grabbed the bag Tomo-chan gave me and went into the bathroom.

I looked in the bag, and took out the things.

_Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing!_

_ But...I'll do it for STARISH._

I changed quickly, and then put my regular clothes on.

I came out of the bathroom.

"It's about time we go, an hour can sure pass quickly," Tokiya said, getting up when he saw I was out.

"Let's go down now," Masato said, and I nodded. We went down the way we came up, down the elevator with the rest of STARISH.

All of the guys were silent the whole way down.

No one exchanged any words.

Just silence.

We were now outside at night, at the concert stage. The moon was shining brightly upon us. There was a huge crowd of fan girls sitting in the audience section.

STARISH was getting ready to go on stage.

"G-Good luck!" I said to them. They all smiled in response, and headed up the stage.

The audience went crazy, fan girls were screaming and chanting the guy's name that they loved.

And then the song began.

**Maji Love 2000% - By STARISH**

_**All：** nisen PĀ (Hey!) SAIKŌ na LOVE (Get You!)_  
_ hajimaru yo (Jump!) Yes! Happy RAIBU (Syun! x2)_  
_ omatase shimashita hoshi o yozora e (We Are ST RISH!)_  
_ ai wa Shooting Star! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_**Ｎ：** I Need You… S…_  
_**Ｔ：** I Feel You… T…_  
_**Ｃ：** I Miss You… A…_  
_**Ｒ：** I Kiss You… R…_  
_**Ｏ：** I Believe You… I…_  
_**Ｓ：** I Hold You… S…_  
_**Ｍ：** I Want You… H…_  
_**All：** STARISH Forever_

_**Ｒ：** konna ni mo hora_  
_**Ｎ：** afureteru_  
_**Ｏ：** Give Me_  
_**Ｏ・Ｎ・Ｒ：** Give Me Your Love. Give Me, Ah…_  
_**Ｓ：** sen PĀ dake ja_  
_**Ｃ：** mono tarinai_  
_**Ｓ・Ｃ：** AGEmasho_  
_**All：** nisen PĀ LOVE (LOVE!)_

_**Ｔ：** kimi ga uta ni_  
_**Ｍ：** umarekawaru_  
_**Ｔ：** koi wa_  
_**Ｍ：** BAKUHATSU_  
_**Ｍ・Ｔ：** Dance & Dance_

_**Ｔ：** kikoemasu?_  
_**Ｏ：** hora_  
_**Ｍ：** mune no koe_  
_**Ｒ：** SANKYU_  
_**Ｎ：** Doki x2_  
_**Ｓ：** Waku x2 suru ze!_  
_**All：** We Are STARISH 3. 2. 1. Let's Go!_  
_**Ｃ：** minna de tsunagarou_

_**All：** nisen PĀ (Hey!) SAIKŌ na LOVE (Get You!)_  
_ kimi to dake (Jump!) Yes! Happy PARUSU (Syun! x2)_  
_ kakumei SUTĀRAITO MAJI de suki da yo (Yes, We Love You)_  
_ eien ni…_  
_ zenryoku zenkai de nisen PĀ kimi no koto o Love You_  
_ Ba, Bang! Ja, Jan! Love You _

_**Ｒ：** marude RAPUSODI_  
_**Ｎ：** jinsei wa_  
_**Ｏ：** Smile_  
_**Ｏ・Ｎ・Ｒ：** Let's Smile. Smile, Yes!_  
_**Ｓ：** yume no tsubasa de_  
_**Ｃ：** HĀMONĪ o_  
_**Ｓ・Ｃ：** kanadeau_  
_**All：** nisen PĀ LOVE (LOVE!)_

_**Ｔ：** kimi to egaku_  
_**Ｍ：** koi no iro wa_  
_**Ｔ：** donna_  
_**Ｍ：** MERODI_  
_**Ｍ・Ｔ：** Shake & Shake_

_**Ｔ：** kiseki no TIME_  
_**Ｏ：** saa_  
_**Ｍ：** tsumugou ka_  
_**Ｒ：** OK_  
_**Ｎ：** chikaimasu_  
_**Ｓ：** tsūka orera wa_  
_**All：** eien ST RISH 3. 2. 1. Let's Go!_  
_**Ｃ：** hibikiau FANTAJIA_

_**All：** nisen PĀ (Hey!) kono SŪPĀ DORĪMU (Get You!)_  
_ saa minna de (Jump!) Yes! Happy SUTĀTO (Syun! x2)_  
_ nijiiro no RABU SONGU Symphony ni shiyou (We Are STARISH!)_  
_ ai o komete…_

_**All：** La La La…_

_**Ｎ：** mayotta nara_  
_**Ｔ：** sora o miage_  
_**Ｃ：** nanatsu no na o_  
_**Ｒ：** yonde_  
_**Ｏ：** kimi wa hora_  
_**Ｓ：** hitori janai_  
_**Ｍ：** te to te o tsunaide ikou_  
_**All：** Please Call STARISH zutto issho ni…_

_**All：** nisen PĀ (Hey!) SAIKŌ na LOVE (Get You!)_  
_ kimi to dake (Jump!) Yes! Happy PARUSU (Syun! x2)_  
_ kakumei SUTĀRAITO MAJI de suki da yo (Yes, We Love You)_  
_ eien ni…_  
_ zenryoku zenkai de nisen PĀ kimi no koto o Love You_  
_ Ba, Bang! Ja, Jan! Love You!_

When the song ended, everyone screamed in delight, some said 'marry me!'. And some girls fainted at the sight of them.

Then, Ringo popped out of nowhere and whispered to me.

"It's your turn, Haruka! I'll get STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT to sit in the front, and make all of the fan girls leave, so be ready!" I brightened up.

I was so nervous, but it was time for me to do it.

I nodded quietly. STARISH got off stage, and then Ringo rushed over to them.

He said something to them, and they all sat down in front.

I spotted QUARTET NIGHT sitting in front, too.

_Oh, gosh, this is going to be embarrassing._

Ringo shooed all of the fan girls away, along with the security guards.

When the beach was empty, with just me, STARISH, and QUARTET NIGHT, I went on stage shakily, wearing a red two-piece bikini that Ringo made me wear.

Everyone was watching me.

I went up and grabbed the microphone, and there was also a guitar for me.

I sat on the stool, which they also provided me, and spoke.

"U-Um, this song is dedicated to...STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT."

Everyone's eyes were on me, now, except Camus and Ranmaru's.

I began strumming the strings of the guitar, (in which my body remembered how to play the song, but I had no idea what I was doing) and I began to sing a song I created in the past.

**Maigo No Kokoro - By Nanami Haruka**

_mayoi konda RABIRINSU yoru no naka  
hontou no kimochi nani mo wakaranakute  
tsuki kara nigeta usagi mitai  
modoranai tokei o mitsumete ita_

_kono mama jikan ga modoreba nante_  
_kitto chotto wagamama kana_  
_kono oozora no shita minna e to_  
_tsunagatteru no ni nande darou_  
_kotaete My Song_

_nee kamisama oshiete kudasai_  
_setsunakute setsunakute demo ureshiin desu_  
_gyutto mune o shimetsukeru_  
_aa kono omoi no kotae_  
_tabun zutto kodomo no mama_  
_otona ni naritakunai_  
_maigo no KOKORO_

_kakechigatta BOTAN naosezu ni_  
_kotoba o gutto nomikondemasen ka_  
_kakushita migite POKETTO e to_  
_hontou wa tsunagitai dake na no ni_

_hitomi o tojireba kikoeru deshou_  
_tsuyoku tsuyoku kanade atte_  
_ano HĀMONĪ o mou ichido_  
_kagayaku hazu ano senritsu wa_  
_irodoru Pray Song_

_sou mirai no niji o egaku ni wa_  
_hitori demo kaketecha nanairo ni naranai desu_  
_gyutto tsumuida yume tachi_  
_Uh ano toki no MERODI mo_  
_tabun zutto hibiiteru no_  
_uta wa itsumo tonari ni_  
_maigo no KOKORO_

_aa wakatta youna ki ga shimasu_  
_nando demo tsutaetai minna ga daisuki desu_  
_gyutto mune o shimetsukeru_  
_aa kono omoi no kotae_  
_tabun zutto kodomo no mama_  
_otona ni naritakunai_  
_maigo no KOKORO_

When the song ended, everyone clapped.

"Go Nanami!" I heard from where STARISH was sitting, I think it was Syo's voice.

I smiled at him, and he blushed and looked to the side.

"A-Also, I have one more announcement to make," I said.

It was time.

I had to do it now.

Ringo nodded and smiled, then mouthed the words, 'do it!'.

I blushed and looked at everyone.

They were all blushing (except Camus and Ranmaru), like I was.

I took the microphone in my hands from its stand.

I had to do it.

I had to say it.

"I-I...L-L-Like you!" I yelled, blushing furiously.

There was silence.

Complete silence.

I didn't want to see the faces of anyone.

I just stood there on stage, shaking.

I hope I made them happy, like Ringo said.

Then, I heard someone say,"Is that a love confession?"

* * *

**WELL THEN. That was a VERY, VERY LONG CHAPTER. **

**(Well, at least, to me it was.)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And I hope you also enjoyed the cliffhanger. 8D**

**Don't worry, I'll make sure Syo, Ren, and Cecil get their special moment with Haruka! 8D (And let other guys get more screen time, since Otoya's getting all the attention.)**

**Well, next chapter, is the part when STARISH reacts to Haruka's "confession", AND Haruka sleeps in the same room as Tokiya and Masato~! **

**Hehehehehe. **

******Anyways, again, I posted a poll on my Profile Page, and I would like it if you guys could vote! Please and thank you!**

******See you all in the next chapter!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	15. Don't Love Anyone But Me, Promise?

**OH. MY GOSH.**

**This is my first time ever, updating a story TWICE in one day! (I was so bored, I just wrote so much in this chapter. 8D)**

***Tearing up because I'm able to satisfy everyone with 2 chapters in one day.***

**Anyways, this is like... a VERY LONG chapter. At least, to me it is. **

**So, enjoy the double update! 8D**

**(WARNING: Ringo is very OOC. If you haven't noticed XD)**

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

"Is that a love confession?" Someone said, I couldn't tell whose voice it was.

My face heated up, and I looked up. Everyone was still staring at me.

Then the chaos began.

**"Nanami likes someone?!"**

**"Noooo! Haru-chan is in love with someone?!" **

**"Nanami-san...likes...someone?"**

**"Haruka loves someone?! But I was gonna make her fall for me!"**

**"Nanami fell for someone?!"**

**"Little Lamb is in love? She finally entered the world of womanhood!"**

**"Nanami, the girl I've been loving...is...is..."**

**"Heh, like I care. She's just my test subject...right?"**

I blushed even harder,_ everyone totally misunderstood what I meant!_ _I guess it's time to explain. _

"N-No! I-It's not-" I began.

"Alright, guys, time to get back to the hotel! Hehehe!" Ringo interrupted me, popping out of nowhere behind me, and pushed me off the stage.

** Literally. **

"Kyaa!" I closed my eyes as I felt myself falling, as if time was going slower.

I opened my eyes and saw all of the guys of STARISH rushing towards me, reach their arms out.

They were really concerned for me.

"**Nanami/Little Lamb/Haruka/Haru-chan!**"

And I landed into someones arms.

That someone was...Cecil.

He smiled at me, then he looked at the rest of STARISH, who were glaring at him.

"Haruka, are you alright?" He asked. I nodded quietly.

"I'll carry you all the way to your room, since you seem kind of shaken up," he said.

I just nodded again, since I wasn't really paying attention.

My mind was on something else.

If I had fell and landed on the ground, I don't know what I would've done. It scared me so much just thinking of it.

"I don't trust you, Aijima, so let me carry her," Masato said. "And besides, we're roommates remember?" Then he smirked.

I think this was the first time I saw him smirk.

Cecil became angry.

"But I asked her and she agreed!"

"You don't even realize that she's not even paying attention. Just ask her random questions and watch her nod!" Masato said, nodding his head in my direction.

"Fine. I will." Cecil looked down at me.

**"Nanami, are you drunk?"**

I nodded, still in shock.

**"Are you high?" **

I nodded.

**"Are you in love with me?"**

I nodded.

Everyone stared at me intensely after that.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Then, after a minute of silence, I finally processed what he just asked me.

I blushed like crazy, and then I shook my head.

"See? She's back," Cecil said, laughing.

Masato just ignored him and walked away to where Natsuki, Syo, and Tokiya were.

"Rin-san! Why did you push Nanami off? She could've gotten seriously injured!" Ittoki had fire in his eyes for the first time ever. He usually never got mad at anyone, but he was very angry at Ringo.

Ringo just smiled in response and spun around on stage like a princess and laughed.

"Love is in the air~!" Ringo sang out. It caused Ittoki to blush.

I looked down again, I know I was probably red as a tomato by now.

Wearing a two-piece bikini in front of them was embarrassing enough, and now they all think I like someone.

Plus, I'm being held in Cecil's arms.

Bridal style.

In a bikini.

My skin is exposed.

Cecil's touching my bare legs and back.

**_Hurray. (sarcasm)_**

**(A/N: I'm going to begin to rush things a bit now, so I can hurry and write the BEST scene...*****coughcoughsleepinginsameroomasTokiyaandMasatocoug hcough* ****so sorry if it's kind of messy from here on!)**

So, after the many events that happened, everyone eventually headed towards the hotel again.

Even though I noticed all of the glares from behind us, I did not say a word as Cecil carried me to my hotel room.

And Cecil, (knowing it must be uncomfortable for Haruka, too) kept silent and did not pay any attention to her...body parts.

When we stepped out of the elevator, everyone couldn't keep an eye on Cecil anymore since they had to go to their rooms.

But luckily, Tokiya and Masato were still there as he entered our room and placed me on the bed.

In the end, he smiled at me as I said my thanks (while both Tokiya and Masato observed intently), and left the room, not doing anything suspicious.

Tokiya closed the door, and there was a complete awkward moment. There was just silence, and no one did anything.

"Nanami-san, don't you think you should...go change?" Tokiya said, breaking the silence while trying not to stare at me.

I flushed red and realized I was still in my bikini.

While laying on the bed.

_Oh my god...so embarrassing..._

"Y-Yeah, thanks Ichinose-san," I got up, grabbed the bag with my pajamas, and practically ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I began changing into my pajamas, but I realized that...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**MY PAJAMAS WERE GONE. **  
What was inside that bag then, you ask?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**A WHITE DRESS THAT STOPPED RIGHT UNDER THE WAIST. **  
There was a note attached to the dress, wonder what it said?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"I looked through your suitcase and thought it would be appropriate to replace all of your clothes with sexier ones! Good luck!" -Ringo. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

My face became redder than it already was, and I slide down on the wall until I was sitting on the bathroom floor.

_ I have to wear this...this showy white dress that's shorter than most of my skirts and dresses?! _

_And in front of Ichinose-san and Hijirikawa-san too!_

I buried my face into my knees and sat there, blushing.

I don't know how long I sat in there, but then I heard a polite knock on the door. That's when I looked up.

"Nanami, are you finished? We need to change, too," I heard Masato say on the other side of the door.

_I forgot they needed to change too!_

I glanced at the dress.

_Well, it's either that, or this._

I looked down at my bikini and sighed.

I got up tiredly, and changed into the dress. It still showed A LOT of skin, but it was better than the bikini any day.

_At least it kind of hid some of my...panties. _

"Yes, I'm sorry for taking a long time," I sighed and unlocked the door, and came out.

I didn't even want them to look at me, so I didn't make eye contact with the both of them.

I looked at the ground, and then asked which bed was mine.

**"..." **

No one said anything.

_Oh no, did something happen?_

This time, I took a peek at their faces. I was surprised to see that there was a blush on both of the men's cheeks.

And that they were staring at me.

"U-Um, Ichinose-san? Hijirikawa-san? Which bed is mine?" I asked again, still staring at the ground.

That seemed to bring them back to reality, because Masato answered.

"You can choose your bed," then he walked into the bathroom, leaving me and Tokiya in an awkward silence.

I decided to choose the bed in the middle.

Tokiya seemed to choose the left bed.

I climbed onto my bed slowly and laid down. And then I closed my eyes.

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

After about 5 minutes, I felt my bed move.

I opened my left eye just a little bit, and I realized that Tokiya...was sitting on my bed.

And staring at my face...

_**Wait, what?**_

_Ichinose-san is staring at me? _

_And intently too? _

_This is so... embarrassing..._

Then, he leaned in oh-so-quietly, and I realized something.

He was about to kiss me.

"Nanami," he whispered.

That's when I decided to open my eyes completely.

_Oops, wrong time to open my eyes._

Tokiya saw that I was awake, and jumped up backwards.

"Nanami-san! S-Sorry, I thought you were asle-" Then he slipped on something.

Which caused him to fall on top of me.

On my bed.

His hands were pinning my arms down, and his knees were on both sides of my legs.

He stared into my eyes.

I was absolutely absorbed into his eyes as well, and I let him slowly lean towards me as I close my eyes.

"Nanami-san..." I heard him mumble, his breath tickling my cheek. "I won't forgive you for liking someone besides me," he whispered into my ear.

I shivered, but not because I was afraid.

"Ichinose-san..." I felt his warm breath slowly make it towards my lips, and then...

The door to the bathroom opened.

"...What are you two doing?" A trying-to-be-calm-yet-annoyed-and-shocked voice snapped me out of Tokiya's hypnosis, and we both jumped up.

Masato was standing at the doorway of the bathroom, his hair wet, showing that he just came out of the shower.

**(And before you think any funny thoughts, yes, he is fully dressed. LOL.)**

I heard Tokiya mumble something angrily, (**coughcockblockercough**) and he got up.

"Nothing," Tokiya said in a grumpy tone and went back over to his bed.

I blushed and pulled my dress down, noticing it was pulled almost all the way up, giving a small and tiny glimpse of my... 'panties'.

Masato just casually went to the bed on the right, and began reading a book.

There was nothing but space and silence between the three of us, it was really awkward. I heard nothing but the sound of pages being turned. It was nearly midnight, so I broke the silence and spoke up.

"C-Can I turn off the lights?" I asked.

"Do what you want, I was about to go to sleep," Masato replied, putting his book away.

Tokiya was already asleep.

I got up and turned off the lights, and went back to my bed.

Before I knew it, I drifted into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

I woke up when I heard a noise.

It was still dark outside, and I saw Masato standing next to the curtains, staring at the city nighttime view.

_Wasn't he tired?_ I got up quietly and walked over to him sleepily. He didn't seem to notice my presence.

"Hijirikawa-san...?" I whispered behind him, then he suddenly turned around, and before I knew what was going on, I was pinned against the window, my arms above me.

Masato looked at me with an intense look.

"H-Hijirikawa-san?" I whispered again, slightly frightened.

"What were you and Ichinose doing while I was in the bathroom?" He leaned in closer to me and spoke in a hushed tone.

"N-Nothing," I responded in a voice just as hushed as his.

"No, I don't believe you, Nanami," he sighed.

I stayed silent.

"Nanami, it's been bothering me for a while now, but who exactly do you like?" He stared into my eyes.

I was frightened by his sudden boldness.

I thought he was always calm and cool, but he was losing it, and over who I like, too!

"I-I-" I began, but was once again interrupted.

But not by words, but by the pressure of his lips on mine.

I widened my eyes in surprise.

_ First, someone mysteriously kissed me while in the hospital room, then I kissed Ai at the movie shot, and now...Masato is kissing me? _

His tongue eagerly pleaded to enter my mouth, so I granted him entrance hesitantly.

His tongue twirled and rubbed against mine, just like with Ai-kun.

I felt heat rush up to my face as the twists and turns became more intense, and I felt a need for air.

It was also hard to keep myself from making unnecessary noises.

Then, I turned my head to the side in attempt to ask for air. He pulled back, noticing this, and began panting, as I was.

"D-Don't...like...anyone...but me," he said between his panting.

I blushed harder.

_First, Natsuki, no, Satsuki confesses to me, then Tokiya says he won't let me love anyone but him, and now Masato is begging me to love him only? _

I sighed.

_What did my past self do to make these guys love me so much?_

"Hijirikawa...-san..." I panted.

Then, the lights turned on, startling the both of us.

Tokiya was glaring at Masato, and then asked the same question that Masato asked not too long ago.

"...What are you two doing?" He narrowed his eyes at us.

"...Nothing," Masato replied angrily, the same answer Tokiya had given, and let go of my hands.

He mumbled something under his breath (**coughcockblockercough**) and went over to his bed, and closed his eyes.

I did the same, and Tokiya gave Masato another glare, and then turned off the lights.

This time, I did fall asleep. **(And yes, until morning! XD)**

* * *

**Oh my god. I feel like a perverted middle schooler after writing this chapter. LOL.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER (as much as I did, writing it~! Wait, what? O.O)**

**Updating twice in one day...? It's fun! **

**I might try it again sometime! 8D**

**Also...there wasn't a cliffhanger this time. **

**So don't hate me, Madison-chan! ;A;! (But there's gonna be one in the next chapter...probably...)**

**And oh my! Kaoru reviewed again! Arigatou, Kaoru-kun! 8D, so kind!**

**Well, please review, and look forward to the next chapter! 8D**

**(And please don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile page if you haven't already! Thank you!)**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	16. You're My Property Now, Got It?

**Err, I think Tokiya is very OOC in this chapter, but still, enjoy! ^o^**

**Hehehe~**

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

It was finally morning, the dim light shone through the window. I had woken up early, since Masato and Tokiya were still sleeping away.

I looked at the digital clock on the table next to my bed, and it read 4:30 AM. I usually never woke up early like this, but it was probably of what happened last night...

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Nanami-san...I won't forgive you for liking someone besides me," he whispered into my ear. I shivered, not because I was afraid. "Ichinose-san..." I felt his warm breath slowly make it towards my lips, and then..._

* * *

**_~Another Flashback~_**

_"Hijirikawa-san...?" I whispered behind him, and then he suddenly turned around, and before I knew what was going on, I was pinned against the window, my arms above me._

_Masato looked at me with an intense look._

_"H-Hijirikawa-san?" I whispered again, slightly frightened. _

_"What were you and Ichinose doing while I was in the bathroom?" He leaned in closer to me and spoke in a hushed tone._

_"N-Nothing," I responded in a voice just as hushed as his._

_"No, I don't believe you, Nanami," he sighed. _

_I stayed silent._

_"Nanami, it's been bothering me for a while now, but who exactly do you like?" He stared into my eyes._

_ I was frightened by his sudden boldness. _

_I thought he was always calm and cool, but he was losing it, and over who I like, too!_

_ "I-I-" I began, but was once again interrupted. _

_But not by words, but by the pressure of his lips on mine. _

_I widened my eyes in surprise. _

_His tongue eagerly pleaded to enter my mouth, so I granted him entrance hesitantly. _

_His tongue twirled and rubbed against mine, just like with Ai-kun._

_ I felt heat rush up to my face as the twists and turns became more intense, and I felt a need for air. _

_It was also hard to keep myself from making unnecessary noises. _

_Then, I turned my head to the side in attempt to ask for air. _

_He pulled back, noticing this, and he began panting, as I was._

_"D-Don't...like...anyone...but me," he said between his panting. I blushed harder. _

_ "H-Hijirikawa...-san..." I panted._

* * *

I blushed just thinking of what happened.

_Geez, i-it's not like I really like anyone! _

_Ringo told me to say it to make them happy! _

_Yeah, that's it!_

_ Ringo made me, I really don't like anyone! _

...

...

...Right?

I grabbed my head and ruffled my own hair, making it go all over the place.

I was so frustrated.

_Did I like someone?_

_And if I did, who do I like? _

I got out of bed and grabbed the clothes Ringo gave to me.

This time, it was another dress, but it was for going out.

It was pink, went above my knees, and had some showy parts. But I didn't really mind.

I went into the restroom and changed. Then I brushed my hair and teeth, put a white flower pin in my hair, and came out, good as new.

The two men were still sleeping, and it was about 5:00 now.

When I came out of the bathroom, I saw Tokiya's innocent sleeping face.

_He looked kind of cute sleeping like that._ I couldn't help but smile.

I walked over to the side of his bed and sat down.

_Does he always look so cute sleeping?_

I was about to poke his cheek when he suddenly opened his eyes and pulled me onto the bed with him.

I was about to cry out in surprise, but he put his hand on my mouth.

"Mmph!" I managed to make that noise, but I couldn't speak otherwise. I looked at him, as if asking, "What's going on?" He saw the look in my eyes, and leaned in and whispered in my ear, and said 9 words that made me blush immediately.

_**"I want to continue what we started last night,"**_ he said, and got on top of me again, the same position as yesterday.

_ Oh no, am I blushing? _

_Wait, is Masato awake?_

I moved my eyes to the right, checking if he was. But he was sleeping with an innocent face, too.

Just like Tokiya.

"Mmph!" I tried to talk, but I still couldn't with his hand on my mouth.

"Oh, sorry," he whispered, and let go.

I took in a huge amount of air and then breathed out.

"Ichinose-san! W-Why should we continue? I-I mean it's-" His finger on my lips stopped me from talking.

"Shh," he said. "You let Hijirikawa kiss you, and you won't let me?" He asked quietly, now tracing the shape of my lips with his finger.

I blushed even more after he said that.

_He saw the whole thing?_

I looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with him.

"And didn't I tell you? I won't forgive you for liking somebody else besides me, and that includes kissing, so I'm going to punish you," he whispered in a very serious tone.

_ P-punish?! That doesn't sound very good...I heard whenever Tokiya gets angry, his punishments were fierce and scary! _(That's what Ittoki told me one day when he got punished by Tokiya by using his things without asking.)

"W-What kind of punishment...?" I asked slowly and quietly, my voice shaking.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile.

"This," and he pulled my face towards him and kissed me.

A familiar warmth were on my lips.

_It almost felt like...the kiss from the dream. Wait. When I had that "dream" I was in the hospital and Tokiya was there. When he came back with drinks he started acting weird. And the only reason why this kiss feels so familiar is because...it was not a dream. Tokiya was my first kiss! _(I think so, at least that's what I know, since I don't think I kissed anyone before I had amnesia.)

I realize that now.

His kisses were soft and gentle, he was treating me like I was a fragile china tea set, and I might break if he kissed me roughly.

But I didn't mind, his soft and gentle kisses made my heart speed up, and a warm sensation rushed throughout my body.

_This didn't feel like a punishment at all..._

Then, his lips left mine and he began kissing my neck.

I tried my best to not make any noises as I felt his warm tongue glide across my skin.

_I take that back, this does feel like a punishment!_

_His was doing this on purpose to try to make me make...noises. _

_But he knew that I knew I couldn't because that would wake up Hijirikawa-san. _

"Mmph," I bit my lip to make sure I didn't cry out loud.

"Ahn" I let out a gasp as his tongue dances around my neck.

After enough licking and kissing, he put his lips on my neck one last time, and got up, satisfied.

"There. You got two punishments. One," he held up a finger, "for kissing someone else. And two," he held up a second finger, "is because you made noises when you knew you weren't supposed to," he said.

Then he looked down. "But sorry, I didn't mean to do the second punishment...it just happened," he gave an apologetic look.

_ Two punishments? I thought it was only one..._

"O-Okay," I said, confused.

_ Sorry for what? What did he do_?

He sighed a sigh of relief at my answer and got off of me and went into the bathroom, probably to get ready.

I looked at the clock. It was 5:48AM.

I stood up and walked over to my bed, and sat on it.

Just when I sat down, Masato sat up sleepily and looked at me.

"Good morning, Hijirikawa-san!" I greeted him with a smile.

"Good morni-" He stopped and opened his eyes wide.

"Nanami...what's on your neck?" He asked angrily.

"Eh?" I looked down, but I couldn't see my neck. "Is there something there?" I asked.

"Ichinose did it, right? He gave you that...that hickey!" He demanded to know the answer.

_Hickey?_

I blushed, now knowing what Tokiya meant when he said, _"Sorry, I didn't mean to do the second punishment, it just happened."_

_He gave me a hickey?!_ _Oh no, how do I hide it from Ringo and the other guys?!_

"W-Well, I...yeah, Ichinose-san did it," I confessed sadly.

Masato got out of his bed silently and went over to me.

Then, he silently grabbed my hand, and kissed my neck.

_W-What's going on?!_ I blushed furiously when he backed away from me.

"Now Ichinose knows that you're not just his property. You're mine, too," Masato said, wiping his lip with his finger.

_Wait, what? Does that mean..._

The sound of a door opening was heard. I ran into the bathroom as soon as Tokiya came out.

I looked at my neck, and sure enough, I had one hickey to the right of my neck, and one to the left.

_Oh no, how do I hide these from everyone else? I can't wear a scarf, it would seem too suspicious, especially in the summer..._

...

...

_..._

_There was no way I could hide it!_

I sighed tiredly. Ringo is going to see it, and then everyone else, and before you know it, I'll be banned from the Master Course!

_ No, no, no, no, no! _

_This can't be happening!_

I slumped my shoulders and fell to the ground on my knees.

_What do I do?!_

I felt dizzy as the thoughts swirled inside my mind.

_I should go ask Masato and Tokiya about it!_

I got up and opened the door. Tokiya was sitting on his bed silently while Masato did the same.

"Ichinose-san! Hijirikawa-san!" They both looked up, Tokiya stared at my neck, surprised.

"U-Um, I think we will get in trouble if everyone sees these," I pointed to my neck, blushing.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Did they have a fight while I was in the bathroom? _

"...It's going to be fine." Masato said, completely relaxed. _Why did he not care if people saw my neck?! _

"Yeah," Tokiya said smiling, "Hijirikawa and I made a deal, so it's going to be fine."

_Oh, I take that back. They made a deal while I was in the bathroom._

_Gahh!_

_ How is everything going to be fine?! _

_And what deal?!_

Then I recalled what Masato said before.

_"Now Ichinose knows that you're not just his property. You're mine too." _

I blushed.

_So basically...he wanted people to know I'm his and Tokiya's? _

_Geez...these two are so childish._

_ We will certainly get in trouble for it! _

_But, oh well. _

_What's done is done._

I sighed and sat on my bed. Masato walked into the bathroom next.

When he came out, we all just sat in silence until 6:05.

That's when we all decided to go enjoy the day at the beach.

We walked out of the door, and I kept my head down so no one would be able to see my neck.

Masato locked the door, but then I heard a door open. I heard three voices.

"So, what are we going to do today, Syo-chan?" That was Natsuki's voice.

"I don't know! What do you think, Otoya?" Syo said.

"Eh? How about we visit Nanami!" Otoya's cheerfull voice said. I heard footsteps coming closer to us, then I heard someone call out our names while walking to the elevator.

"Tokiya! Masa! Nanami!" That was Otoya again.

_I want to look at him, but he'll see my neck..._

So I looked at the ground the whole time.

"Nanami-san is...depressed right now, so she just wants her time alone," Tokiya said.

_Good save, Tokiya!_

"Depressed?" Otoya asked, "Depressed about what? We could cheer her up!"

"She doesn't need cheering up. She needs peace and quiet," Masato said.

Then, I heard Ren's voice, along with Cecil's.

_Oh no, the big challenge has come. _

"Hello, Little Lamb," Ren said as he approached us.

"Nanami's depressed right now~" Otoya whined.

"Really now? She doesn't have to hide her beautiful face. Let us see your face, Little Lamb," Ren said.

"She doesn't want to, she's depressed," Tokiya said, agitated that Ren wouldn't give up.

"But I want to see," And then my face was pulled up when fingers wrapped about my chin and forced me to look up.

_Oh no!_

"See, she looks beau-" Ren stared at my neck.

I trailed my eyes to the ground.

"...What is that on Nanami's neck?!" Otoya panicked. _He was way too clueless about love if he didn't even know what those marks were. _

"Did she get hurt?!" Natsuki exclaimed. _Clueless with love, guy number two right there._

Everyone else just stayed silent.

Then the members of QUARTET NIGHT chose the perfect time to walk out of their rooms, too, and stopped when they saw us.

"Hey everyone! What's going on- oh," Reiji stopped and stared at the marks on my neck.

"According to my data, those are hickeys on her neck. It is a temporary red mark or bruise on the skin, usually made by biting or sucking." Ai explained.

_ Explaining it makes everything worse, Ai-kun! _

_What should I do?! _

_Everyone knows about the hickeys! _

I blushed in embarrassment as everyone stared at me silently.

"...Who did this to you, Haruka?" It was Ringo-sensei. He had popped out of nowhere again.

* * *

**C-L-I-F-F-H-A-N-G-E-R-!**

**As I said in the last chapter, there was 'probably' gonna be another cliffhanger, so here it is! **

**Mwahaha~**

**And so, I had some people ask a few questions, so I guess I'll answer them!**

* * *

**Random Girl -**

**Yes, I am doing one more chapter with Ai (He was in this one, lol) and he's gonna be in more chapters too. **

**So don't worry! 8D**

* * *

**Kaoru Kurusu - **

**Of course! **

**I was actually planning on putting you in sometime soon, but I'm not sure when. OuO;**

* * *

**Thanks everyone else for reviewing!**

**I always check every hour of the day (except when I'm sleeping) for reviews! **

**Literally! LOL.**

**So, hope you guys are excited for the next chapter~ hehehe.**

**(P.S. Again, I know I've said this many times, but please vote on the poll I posted on my profile page if you haven't already! Thank you!)**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	17. Natsuki's Energy Drink!

***Ahem* I would like to thank you everyone for 8,000+ views on this story, and 120+ reviews.**

**It means a lot! 8D**

**Now enjoy ~ !**

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

"...Who did this to you, Haruka?" It was Ringo-sensei. He had popped out of nowhere again.

I looked up, and Ringo was in front of me with a very dead serious expression.

"U-Um, I...I-"

"I did it," Tokiya spoke, cutting me off.

Everyone gasped at his confession.

"Ichinose did it? I didn't know he had it in him!"

"Tokiya...sucked on Nanami's neck? What?!"

"..."

"I don't believe it! Ichinose doesn't look like the kind of person that would do that!"

They started chattering.

"I did it, too," Masato also confessed. Which made everyone gasp again.

"What?! Did they have a threesome?!"

"Seriously? They both made a mark on Haruka?!"

"They were the most 'reliable', but now they aren't!"

"Be quiet, everyone!" Ringo yelled, and turned to the three of us.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Now," Ringo began. "Tell me everything that happened last night!" Ringo smiled and sparkled.

_What?_

_ He isn't mad?_

"...What?" Tokiya asked, confused.

"I said, tell me everything! Every single detail! I want to hear it~! Hehehe!" Ringo repeated and sparkled some more.

"...Why do I feel so creeped out? And why do I feel like Ringo-san wanted this to happen?" Tokiya sighed and shivered when he said Ringo sparkling.

"Of course I wanted it to happen! To be honest, I signed you all up for fan service just to be with Nanami at night! Hehehe!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_**...EHHHH?!**_

"What's wrong? Didn't you guys want to be with Nanami? Alone in a room? At night?" Ringo asked.

I blushed as red as a tomato.

But I wasn't the only one blushing.

Everyone else was too.

"Oh, right! I'm keeping everything a secret from Saotome, so don't worry! Do what you want, I'm supporting all of you! Eheh!"

"...S-So you really won't tell Saotome?" Otoya asked, blushing.

Everyone stared at him. Who could've thought he could be so bold?

"Correct! Just have fun! (With each other~!)" Ringo smiled. "Now that everything's cleared up, I'll have to go now! Ciao!"

And then Ringo poofed in a blink of an eye.

Now there was just...an awkward silence.

Nobody said a thing, we all just stood there blushing.

Except Ai, Camus, and Ranmaru.

"Why are you all just standing here? Get into the elevator. There are other people waiting to get on," Ai said.

Nobody moved. It seemed like they were all in their own little world and didn't hear Ai.

"Fine, since you won't move, we'll be taking Nanami first!" Reiji grabbed my arm, pushed everyone out of the way, and I was inside in the elevator with QUARTET NIGHT.

That snapped everyone back to reality.

"WAI-" STARISH exclaimed in unison, but then the elevator doors shut.

"So, Nanami, what do you want to do today?" Reiji asked cheerfully, despite the annoyed looks Ranmaru and Camus were giving him.

"Eh? I-I don't know," I replied.

"Let's go to the beach again and splash around in the water!" Reiji exclaimed.

"Childish as always," Camus sighed.

When we made it to the bottom floor, the guys of QUARTET NIGHT basically pushed and pulled me to the beach forcefully.

Camus and Ranmaru silently pushed me from behind when I slowed down, and Reiji and Ai pulled me forward every time I got pushed.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_~Narrator's POV~_**

"WAIT!" Everyone yelled, but the elevator already closed.

"Dang it, we lost our chance!" Syo yelled angrily and kicked the elevator doors.

"I didn't think Ringo would be the one to cheer us on," Ren commented.

"...Yeah," Tokiya said.

"Hey, you two," Ren looked at Tokiya and Masato.

"What were you two doing with Lady last night? Were you both trying to get ahead of all of us?" Ren smirked, putting an arm around Tokiya and Masato teasingly.

"...No comment," Tokiya said.

"...I don't think we need to explain," Masato crossed his arms together with an annoyed look.

"Ehhh? Tokiya and Masa?!" Otoya exclaimed.

"Tell us all of the details!" Syo threatened with a playful smile.

"Yes, we'd like to know what you did with Nanami!" Cecil said loudly.

Everyone crowded around the two annoyed men.

**(A/N: This is supposed to be the scene in episode 11 if you watched it already, when Ren said, "Tell us what you were doing with her, Icchi!" So imagine this scene like that one. XD)**

Except Natsuki. Natsuki quietly left in the elevator.

"Hmm," he said. "I believe the kitchen is on this floor!" And he pressed the button.

Natsuki waited until the elevator came to a stop, and he walked out.

Then he began walking down the luxurious-looking hallways, searching for the kitchen.

"Ah! There is it!" He smiled and skipped into the kitchen.

Chefs, waitresses, and waiters turned their heads towards the figure that had just walked in.

"Hi everyone! Is it alright if I use your kitchen?!" He shouted with a smile on his face.

Usually, they would decline, but that boy was SHINOMIYA NATSUKI from STARISH.

Who would decline a request from a celebrity?!

"G-Go ahead and use whatever you want. Just please don't disturb us," the chef said and went back to cooking.

"Wahh~ Thank you!" The boy smiled, and took out a small book out of his pocket.

"I got this book from a kind old lady! It's full of cool recipes for many things! I want to make an energy soda for Haru-chan!" He spoke to himself, and flipped through the pages of the book.

He saw the words 'soda' and came to a stop.

He looked down the list of sodas.

Hyper soda, sleeping soda, relaxing soda, love energy increase soda, energy soda! (What kind of sodas are these?!)

The boy with glasses glanced at the ingredients and the steps on how to make it.

"Aww! This looks hard!" He complained.

"Oh! Excuse me, mister," Natsuki asked the cooking chef.

The chef turned around.

"Can you make this for me?" He point at the 'energy soda' in the book.

The chef's eyebrow went up suspiciously, but he nodded.

"Alright, I'll make it quickly after I finish this," the chef pointed at the soup he was making.

"Okay! Thank you Mr. Chef~! I'll leave the book here and I'll come by later, okay?" Natsuki smiled gratefully.

"Sure, sure," the chef answered.

Then, Natsuki went out the door.

When the chef was finished, he took a quick look at the book.

"Uhh, I think the lad pointed to something that had the word energy in it," the chef's eyes landed on the words, 'Love Energy Increase Soda'.

"The lad wants a girlfriend, eh? I'll see what I can do," and the chef began gathering the ingredients and began creating the...'Love Energy Increase'.

Otherwise known as 'Love Potion', it said so in small letters under the big label.

* * *

_**~Natsuki's POV~**_

"Mr. Chefffff!" I called when I came back to the kitchen.

The chef looked up and pointed at a small cup with green liquid in it on the table.

"That's the energy drink that you asked for."

I smiled happily.

"Thank you Mr. Chef!"

The chef grunted in reply, and I took my book and the cup.

I went down the elevator, and went to the beach to find Haruka.

I hummed the tune from Piyo-chan's commercial and walked on the sand.

"Haruuuu-channnnnn!" I called. I spotted STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT crowding around something on the left side of the beach.

_I should ask them if they've seen Haruka!_

I walked over to them, careful not to spill the drink. "Hello everyone! Have you seeb Haruka?" I asked.

They all turned around, and I saw that they were crowded around Haruka. It seemed like they were all having an argument about something.

"Oh, hello, Shinomiya-san," Haruka greeted me.

"Haru-chan! I finally found you! Here, drink this energy drink!" I handed her the cup with a smile.

Everyone looked at the green liquid inside the cup and gagged.

"Hey, Natsuki, did you make that?" Syo asked.

I shook my head. "Nope! It was too hard to make, so I asked the chef in the hotel to make it!" I answered.

"Oh, then it's safe to drink," Syo sighed with relief.

"Oh! Thank you Shinomiya-san! I was just getting thirsty in the heat!" Haruka slowly brought the cup to her lips, and she took a sip.

She smiled. "Woah! It's delicious!"

And she drank every little bit of the energy drink. "Thank you Shinomiya-san!"

I smiled back at her. "It was my pleasure!"

"Are you sure it was an energy drink though?" Camus asked. "I'm sure they aren't green..."

"I'm sure! The chef made it, so it has to be correct!"

Just then, Haruka's face became all red.

"I-I feel...dizzy...and hot..." She panted, and fell onto the sand.

**"Nanami/Haruka/Lady/Nanami-san/Haru-chan!"**

* * *

**_~Natuski's POV~_**

After Haruka fainted, Syo carried her to her room in the hotel after much debate.

Everyone else stood on the beach, yelling at me.

"I told you that wasn't an energy drink's color!" Camus sighed.

"B-but the chef made it!" I whined.

"Did the chef pick the wrong drink to make?" Tokiya asked, which made everyone go silent.

"W-Well, I'll check my recipe book!" I chuckled nervously.

I took our my recipe book and looked for the soda section. I looked down the list.

_Hyper soda - blue liquid._  
_Sleeping soda - red liquid._  
_Relaxing soda - yellow liquid._  
_Love energy increase soda (love potion) - green liquid._  
_Energy soda - clear liquid._

"...Oh, it seems like Haru-chan drank the love energy increase soda!" I laughed.

**"WHAT?!"** Everyone screamed at the same time.

"...Heh, oops," I laughed nervously as they began to gang up on me with evil expressions. (Except Camus and Ranmaru)

**"N-NOOO! NOT PIYO-CHAN!"** I screamed.

* * *

**_~Syo's POV~_**

I took the keys and opened the door to Nanami's hotel room.

It was difficult to open a door while holding a person, but I somehow did.

I locked the door behind me, and placed Nanami on the middle bed.

I took a chair and sat down next to her bed. She looked like she was sleeping.

I sighed.

_What did Natsuki give Nanami anyways? _

_I just hoped she wouldn't die, if Natsuki was lying about how the chef made it._

Then I felt a tug on my sleeve. "S-Syo...-kun..." She breathed heavily.

Her face was all red.

"Nanami! Are you alright?" I jumped out of my chair and place my hand on her forehead.

**_It's burning! _**

**_Did she get a high fever?! _**

Then, I felt myself being pushed down on the ground, and I landed on my back with a THUMP!

My hat flew off my head in the process.

Where was Nanami?

She was on top of me.

I blushed red.

She was panting, her hot breath burned my neck. "S-Syo-kun...I'm hot..."

She said between her irregular breathing.

She began unbuttoning the back of her dress.

"W-Wait! Nanami! DO NOT TAKE OFF YOUR DRESS!" I screamed.

She looked at me with a dazed expression.

"...Why...not?" She asked innocently.

_Her innocent face is turning me on...wait no, she's just acting weird from Natsuki's weird drink! Think clearly, Syo! _

"B-Because I'm here!" I said, avoiding eye contact with her.

She tilted her head to the side.

"Eh...? But I love you...Syo-kun..." She said with a sad but soft expression.

_ What?!_

_ She loves me?!_

_ No, she's just under that weird drink's spell!_

_ I gotta get her off of me!_

I squirmed under her, but she wouldn't let me go.

"Don't try to escape...Syo-kun..." She pinned my arms down and sat on my stomach.

_Wait, why am I the one being pinned down?!_ I blushed harder and refused to look at her face.

"Syo-kun...I love you..." I felt a something soft and warm on my cheek.

_ N-Nanami is kissing my cheek?! _

**_I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE._**

**_ I MUST NOT BE SEDUCED._ **

I turned to face her again. "Nanami. You aren't who you are right now! Natsuki gave you some weird drink and-"

"..."

Nanami kissed me. On the lips.

_Her lips are so soft...**WAIT SNAP OUT OF IT.** _

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but that made it even worse.

Her tongue entered my mouth as soon as it opened, and I felt myself lose control.

_This feels so good...I can't control...my body anymore..._

We rolled over on the ground, and I was on top of her now.

I found myself pinning her down and kissing her neck.

She began to moan, and she whispered "Syo...-kun...mmm."

I had lost control of my own body.

We rolled again, and she was back on top of me.

"I want you...Syo-kun," she said, her face still as red as ever.

And she connected her tongue with mine.

I heard the door unlock and opened, but Nanami didn't seem to mind that we had an audience.

She kept on going.

"Syo-chan! Haru-chan!" I heard a voice, but I had no idea whose voice it was anymore.

I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"There they are!" A voice said, and I felt Nanami be lifted off of me.

I gasped as I felt myself being lifted onto a bed.

I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off to sleep, even though I didn't want to sleep.

The last thing I heard was before entering my dream land was, **"Looks like Nanami just got another hickey!"**

* * *

**...PFFFT. LOL. I'm just letting Nanami make out with all the boys repeatedly now, it's getting old. *Sigh***

**I think I'll just stop the make out sessions for a while, so you guys won't be able to know when it's coming. 8D**

**Oh, if you were wondering why Syo just drifted to sleep like that, it's because since Haruka still had some of the soda's taste in her mouth, it went into Syo's system too. So then he lost control of himself. The after effects of the soda is ~ sudden drowsiness! **

**Oh. I think this was another cliffhanger, now that I read it carefully. XD**

**ANYWAYS I JUST SAW EPISODE 11 OF UTA NO PRINCE SAMA MAJI LOVE 2000%. **

**WARNING: If you haven't watched the episode yet don't read what's below. Unless you want a spoiler. ;)**

**Oh my god, I laughed like an idiot when Ren was like, "So, what did you do Icchi? Were you trying to get ahead of us?" LOL.**

**Tokiya was all like, "...You don't need to know."**

**And Masato was like. "Give us all the details."**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**So basically this chapter was kind of based off of today's episode, if you watched it already. :) **

**(Besides the soda and all the kissing and all that.)**

**And, to Random Girl, yes, HEAVENS will...probably be in this story. **

**And so, see you all in the next chapter! **

**(P.S. I laughed at a few of the reviews I got, like Roxy's and Elhienn-san's , Madison's and a few others. I'm not sure if I can update everyday again, but I'm trying! ;D)**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	18. 3000 Percent Love!

**Wow, 9,000+ views on my story! :) **

**Thanks everyone! **

**And sorry I didn't update yesterday. **

**I had to update my other two stories, "Angelic Harmony" and "This Is My Fate".**

**In thanks of over 9,000 views, I made this chapter extra...special. Heh, you'll find out how special it is after you read it!**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL COMPLETE ALL OF YOUR FAN GIRL DESIRES! (Echo...echo...echo...)**

**It completed MY fan girl desires just WRITING it. LOLOL.**

**SO ENJOY~!**

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

I woke up, feeling as dizzy as ever.

_ Where am I?_ My eyes were still tired, so everything was blurred. I began feeling my surroundings.

It appeared that I was on my bed...I think. As my eyes slowly began to clear, I saw that I was in the hotel room.

_It was already 6:00 PM!_ _Why was I sleeping?_ I sat up on my bed and tried to think about what I did. _Hmm...the last thing I remember was...what was it again? Ah! I think I drank this strange green liquid that Natsuki gave to me...It had a nice and sweet flavor. _

_Eh? I don't remember anything after that...?_ I thought very hard about it, but I still couldn't remember anything._ Ah, well._ I hopped off of my bed and noticed that Syo-kun was on Tokiya's bed.

_Eh? What is Syo-kun doing here?_ I went over to the bed and stared at his face._ Geez, he's so cute!_ I poked his face, on his cheek, specifically."Syo-kun, wake up," I said. His face twitched and then he opened his eyes slowly.

"...Nanami? Why are you in my room?"

I laughed. "Syo-kun, this is my hotel room, so I would like to ask you, what are you doing in my room?" I smiled at him.

He widened his eyes then sat up on the bed. "Oh, sorry," his eyes trailed to the clock. "Woah! It's already this late?!"

I nodded. "Syo-kun, do you know why I'm here? And why you're here, too? The last thing I remember is being drinking that liquid that Shinomiya-san gave me."

Syo closed his eyes and began to think. After a while, he opened his eyes again, blushing. "Y-You won't get mad at me, right?"_ Huh? Why would I get mad at him?_

"Eh? Why would I...?"

"J-Just promise me okay?!" Syo shouted, blushing like a tomato.

"O-Okay," I nodded. Syo took a deep breath and began explaining.

"S-So you see, that strange drink Natauki made you drink somehow made you faint. Then when I carried you up to your room, you woke up and pushed me onto the ground," he paused, staring at my face for a moment before going on._ I pushed Syo down onto the ground?!_ I blushed in embarrassment.

"And then you got on top of me and pinned me down...then you began kissing me even though I struggled to get out of your grasp. You wouldn't listen to what I said and kept kissing me. You told me that you loved me and almost took off your clothes..."

"EH?!" I couldn't help but shout out.

"C-Calm down! I stopped you before you could, so be at ease!" Syo said, sighing.

"Anyways, in the end, I think that liquid went into my system too after kissing you, and I lost control of my body. I began k-kissing you back...and that's why you have a third hickey on your neck now," he pointed at my neck.

_Another hickey?!_ I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Yes, there was another hickey slightly to the right of the left hickey.

"But then some of the guys came in and stopped us, and we both fell asleep until now!" Syo called from across the room. I sighed and went out of the bathroom.

"I'm not mad at you or anyone, Syo-kun. It's okay, so don't worry, okay?" I smiled brightly at him. He blinked twice then smiled back at me. "Yeah."

"I'm going to the bathroom to change. My dress got all wrinkly when I slept, so you can go ahead down to the beach without me if you want, Syo-kun." I grabbed a new dress and walked in the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it.

"...No, I'll wait for you, Nanami," I heard Syo say after a while.

"O-Okay!" I shouted, and changed into my new purple-yellow dress. I put a yellow flower pin into my hair and came out of the bathroom.

"Syo-kun! I'm done! Did I keep you waiting long?" I said, fixing the last bit of my hair.

Syo stared at me for a while. I blushed and looked away. "S-Syo-kun?" I asked quietly.

He blinked once and looked at me, also blushing. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking how pretty you were...W-Wait! I-I meant...!" Syo began to blush and stutter.

I laughed, he was way too cute if he did that...Hehe.

He looked up, embarrassed, then got off of the bed and surprisingly, he put a hand out in front of me and bowed.

"Shall we go, Nanami?" I smiled and blushed, accepting his warm hand. We walked out of the room, locked it, and went into the elevator. We held hands all the way to the beach, and as soon as we saw STARISH (which were all in disguise, Syo decided changing his hat was disguise enough) in the beach, we let go of our hands.

STARISH was in the crowd of other people in the audience, looking up at the event that was going on on the stage.

We both pushed our way through the crowd of people.

Then, I realized I lost Syo.

"E-Excuse me," I said to the person in front of me. The person didn't move, then, the person to the left bumped into me and I fell onto the ground.

"Ouch..." I rubbed my behind, and I saw a hand reach out.

I looked up slowly, and to my surprise, I saw the last person that I expected to help me up.

It was Ai.

"Come on, get up," he said with no emotion in his voice or face.

I nodded slowly and shyly took his hand. _His hand was soft..._

He helped me up, and I was about to take my hand off of his, but then he squeezed my hand.

"Nanami, I need your help," he said, his expression turning soft all of a sudden.

"Eh? W-With what?" I asked. _This is the first time he ever asked for my help!_ I felt excited inside.

"With that," he pointed at the stage. The stage had two huge buckets.

"The next summer beach event is...apple bobbing! But it's not just apples, each level will be more difficult, as this is a couples only event! You will keep bobbing items from large to small, starting with apples! The smallest item is...a ring for your girlfriend! The girl must bob for the items, while the man has to take the item from the girl...using only your mouths! After the man gets the item from the girl, he will put it on the table to the right of him! Only two couples can join, so whose up?!" The announcer yelled into the microphone.

Everyone on the beach yelled and screamed in excitement.

_Ai...wants me to help him with that?!_ I blushed completely red and stared at him.

He looked at me, expecting me to say yes. Then, I heard multiple voices call me name.

**"Nanami/Nanami-san/Lady/Haru-chan/Haruka!"** I turned my head towards the direction of the voices. It was everyone from STARISH and Reiji.

They all ran over to me.

"N-Nanami, please join me in that event!" Ittoki pleaded.

"Nope, Lady is going to join me, isn't that right?" Ren said, feeling my hair.

"Nanami-san, would you like to...maybe join me in that event if you're interested?" Tokiya said quietly.

"Nanami, I've never tried this before...would you please be my partner for this event?" Masato blushed slightly.

"Nanami! Wanna come with me and kick some butt?" Syo smiled his victory smile.

"Haru-chan! That ring is cute, so I want to get it for you! Want to join with me?" Natsuki sang out.

"Haruka, the muses have told me that the only partner for me for this event is you! Please come with me!" Cecil held my arm.

"Nana! How about we go up there and win?" Reiji said with his outgoing smile.

_Ehhh?! Everyone wants me to be their partner?! But...I don't even want to join the event!_ I blushed furiously as everyone began to argue.

"Shut up! Nanami's coming with me!" Syo yelled.

"Not fair, Syo-chan! I want her to be my partner!" Natsuki whined.

"She's going with me!" Ittoki used his puppy dog face.

"Lady is only going to enjoy this event with a good kisser, which I doubt any of you are," Ren said.

Ren let go of my hair and began to talk with the boys.

Everyone else joined the argument, and Cecil let go of my arm.

Ai, however, did not join the argument.

He simply showed an annoyed look on his face, grabbed my arm, and raised his other arm in the air.

"We'd like to join, please," Ai said loudly for the announcer to hear.

That's when STARISH and Reiji realized that Ai had already claimed me.

The announcer looked closely at us, and nodded. "Couple number one, come on stage!" _What?! I'm being forced to play this game?!_

I stayed silent as Ai pulled me up the stage. The lights were on us and the announcer came over to us.

I sat down on the chair to bob the apples, and Ai sat on the other chair next to me. "Say, you two make a great couple! What's your name, you two?"

He pushed the microphone towards my face. I blushed and looked away. "W-We're just frie-"

"My girlfriend's name is Nanami Haruka," Ai interrupted.

"Ohh! What a pretty girlfriend you have! And what's your name, boy?" Ai had his disguise on, a hat and a pair of glasses.

_Of course he isn't going to tell anyone his real name! Hahaha._

"I'm Mikaze Ai," Ai took off his glasses and hat. All of the girls screamed and some even fainted when they saw Ai without his disguise.

_What?! Why did he just take off his disguise?!_

"From QUARTET NIGHT," Ai finished.

_Did I mention that there are cameras filming this live on TV? Well, now I did._ _Now everyone thinks that we're dating! _

"Ohhhhh! So the famous Mikaze Ai is dating this girl?! Come to think of it, isn't she STARISH's composer?!" The announcer asked, just as surprised as everyone in the crowd. Girls screamed their voice out.

**"AI-SAMA! YOU CANNOT BE DATING HER!"**  
**"AIIIII-SAMMMMAAAAA!"**  
**"MARRY ME AI-SAMA!"**

The announcer shoved the microphone into Ai's face and asked him many questions.

"Is this a love scandal?! STARISH's composer sneaks out to date a member of QUARTET NIGHT?!" The cameras zoomed into Ai and I's faces.

Just as Ai began to answer, opening his mouth, a voice rang out in the crowd.

"Yes, it is a love scandal," a familiar voice said. A light went on to the spot where the voice was heard.

_It was Ren! He still has his disguise on, though._

"Who are you?!" The announcer asked.

Ren smirked and gestured the rest of STARISH and Reiji to follow him on stage. They all nodded and walked onto the stage.

"Who am I? You mean who are WE," Ren laughed, throwing off his disguise. STARISH and Reiji did the same, and the audience burst into fan girl screams immediately.

STARISH and Reiji walked over to me and crowded around me.

"We, STARISH, Reiji and Ai from QUARTET NIGHT would like to announce something to the whole world!" Ren said, taking the microphone out of the hands of the announcer.

Screams from the crowd was the response.

"This is a celebrity love scandal between all of us," Ren pointed to STARISH, Reiji, and Ai, "and her," Ren said, pointing at me and then taking my chin in his hands, leaning closer to me.

Girls screamed wildly and booed crazily.

I blushed redder than a tomato. _Is it really alright for them to say that? And does everyone really have feelings for me?! It will ruin their reputations! This is so embarrassing and confusing! _

"How's nine men loving one woman sound?" Ren smirked, the camera taking in all of his actions and words greedily.

More screams and boos from the audience was the response to what Ren said. Ren began to lean closer to me and our lips almost touched, the screams getting louder and louder by the second.

Then, Cecil pushed Ren out of the way and took the microphone. "Ren! We all said we'd share her, right?" Cecil winked, driving everyone crazy.

Lots of girls already fainted and cried their heart out.

Ren returned to the front and nodded at STARISH and the two men of QUARTET NIGHT.

Then, they all leaned into me.

Ren and Cecil kissed both of my cheeks, Ittoki and Tokiya went down on their knees and kissed my hands, Syo and Natsuki grabbed a part of my hair and kissed it, Masato and Reiji took a crown out of nowhere and placed it on my head. Ai took the prize ring and placed it slowly on my finger after Tokiya finished kissing my hand.

I felt like I was flying...I swear I almost fainted. _To have all of this attention on me...it's so nerve-wrecking!_ Then, everyone posed for the camera.

"We, STARISH with the two men from QUARTET NIGHT, are in love with Nanami Haruka!" They all smiled while I blushed like an idiot.

That was the final string.

I saw the remaining girls in the crowd faint while the guys in the crowd just cheered because their girlfriends gave up on the famous celebrities standing in front of them.

The announcer stood to the side, watching everything in shock.

* * *

_**~Narrators' POV~**_

Meanwhile, while STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT were confessing on the TV live, a pink-haired boy laughed.

"They're going to lose their reputation! Hahaha, serves them right!" The little boy said.

"Right, Kira?" Nagi said, turning to Kira. Kira nodded quietly, but he was focused on the girl surrounded by the men.

Did he see her somewhere before...?

Ootori watched intently, completely focused on the TV. Confessing on TV, creating a celebrity love scandal?

That was smart.

Now, STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT will be all over the news and their popularity will increase even more than HEAVENS.

This isn't good.

They had to think of a plan to become as popular as STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT.

But how?

Then, it hit him.

He laughed out loud.

"Hahahaha...HAHHAHAHA!"

Nagi turned to the weird man with glasses.

"What are you laughing at?" Nagi asked.

Ootori's glasses flashed and he explained everything to Nagi and Kira.

"Nagi. Kira. I know how to become as popular as them," he said.

"How?" Nagi asked, wanting to learn more.

Kira just stared at him silently.

Ootori smirked evilly.

"By joining that love scandal of theirs."

* * *

**SO. HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER?!**

**AND THE AWESOME CLIFFHANGER? **

**LOL.**

**I swear. I can't believe I'm fan girling over my OWN STORY. O.O**

**BWAHAHAHA.**

**So HEAVENS has joined the story.**

**What do you think Ootori meant when he said "join that love scandal" ?! **

**I bet you're thinking what I'm thinking~ mwahahaha.**

**But maybe you're not. XD**

**Well, you guys probably all hate me for putting that awesome cliffhanger. **

**But please feel free to scream and shout at me, I won't mind. **

**It makes me smile when I know so many people really want to read my story! :D**

**Well, see you all in the next chapter! **

**~Kawaii Dream**


	19. An Unexpected Letter!

**Arigatou for 10,000+ views!**

**I must say this chapter is pretty.. well... not exciting.**

**But I hope you'll all enjoy it still!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

After all of the commotion on stage, everyone eventually got used to seeing the amazing celebrities there. The announcer decided to keep on going with the apple bobbing event, so here I am now, my face in water as I tried to get the apple in my mouth.

Oh, STARISH already went off of the stage. They're watching the event. The second couple was just a normal pair of female and male.

I felt around in the water using my face until I felt something cold on my cheek. (I'm blindfolded, so I can't see a thing.)

_The apple!_

I took that chance and tried to bite into it. _This was harder than I thought!_

Whenever I tried to bite the apple, it would just sink back down into the water. I eventually bit it successfully and I brought my head out from the water as well as the apple. Ai probably saw this and leaned closer towards me, biting the other side of the apple.

He managed to get it secure in his mouth, so I let go of my side of the apple and he placed the apple on the table next to him.

The other couple was still on the apple, since the announcer didn't say a thing about them yet.

The announcer came over to us, and dropped something in the bucket of water. "Couple Nanami Haruka and Mikaze Ai completed the apple! Time for Nanami to bob this!"

I heard a light splash in the water in front of me, and I knew it was time to bob the next item.

The girls in the audience were up and screaming for some reason.

I had no idea what the item was, so this was going to be difficult.

I held my breath and leaned my head forward, my face meeting warm water.

I moved my head around, trying to feel anything float to my face. Then, I felt the slightest movement to the right of the water. I took my head out of the water, took another breath, and plunged my head back into the water to where I felt the slight movement. I felt the item in my mouth immediately after I put my face there.

The item was round...and slightly smaller than the apple. It must have been a tennis ball or something, since the skin was all furry.

I secured the item in my mouth and took my face and head out of the water. I faced the direction of where Ai was at, and I felt him take the other side of the item from my mouth. I let go and he took the item away from me. I sighed. _This is so tiring...and my hair is all wet now, too._

"Couple one just finished the second item! Couple two has just finished their first item!" I heard the announcer say. "Two more items for couple one, and three more items for couple two!"

I help a small _'plop'_ in the water, and I knew it was the the new item.

I took in some air and once again plunged my face into the water. My strategy was to just put my face in there and wait until I hear or sense movement.

It worked pretty well, because I felt something move. I moved my head to the place that I heard the item, and I felt plastic in my mouth.

There was plastic wrapping around something...so this must be a lollipop. I grabbed the lollipop with my teeth and let Ai grab it with his teeth, too.

He placed it on the table. "Couple one has one more item, and so does couple two! It's a tie, so this is the last item!" The announcer said.

I heard a very, very small sound as the ring dropped into the water. (The ring was taken off of my finger and dropped into the bucket as the last item.)

I heard the ring drop in the bucket from the other side of the stage, too. _I have to win this for Ai! He did ask me for my help, after all._

I immediately plunged my face in, and surprisingly, the ring went into my mouth right away!

_Phew, I'm lucky!_

I secured the ring with my teeth and took my head out of the water quickly. I looked towards Ai's direction so he could get the ring.

_The ring is so small...I guess this is where we...kiss?_ I blushed and squeezed my eyes tightly, though he wouldn't see it though.

Just as I waited for Ai to kiss me to get the ring, I felt a push behind me, (probably the announcer...) and the ring went into my mouth.

I was about to put it back in place using my teeth again, but Ai stopped me with his lips. I

felt his tongue enter my mouth, and he grabbed the ring using his tongue. He dragged the ring from my mouth to his, and I felt his warm lips leave mine.

The girls screamed in jealousy or delight, I don't even know.

I blushed,_ this was the second time he kissed me...ever since that video shoot._

I felt his hand grab my arm and he put our arms up.

"We win," he said happily. _That's the first time I heard Ai speak with happiness in his tone!_

I smiled, and I felt my blindfold be taken off by the announcer. I opened my eyes and I saw STARISH sigh sadly.

_I guess they're jealous...I think._ I looked over at Ai, he had the smallest trace of a smile on his face. I smiled wider, seeing his small smile for the first time.

"Congratulations! Couple number one wins! Put that ring on her finger again, Ai!" The announcer laughed.

Ai nodded and took the ring out.

He went down on one knee and took my left hand and placed the slimy, salivary ring on my ring finger_. _

_Wait...why did he put the ring on my left hand and ring finger?! It's like he's proposing marriage to me!_

I saw the faces of the guys from STARISH go like "**(O.O)**!" and the girls just did what they always did, scream like the fan girls they are.

I blushed red and stared at him.

He looked up at me and said, "It feels like we're getting married, right?" He was still smiling when he said that, and I nodded meekly.

He got up and waved to the audience, so I did the same. "That was the last event of the night! Thank you for coming out today, and good night everyone!"

The announcer yelled into the microphone and went off of the stage. Ai and I walked off of the stage, too, as the employees began moving the buckets of water and everything off of the stage. The audience began to slowly leave until there was no one but STARISH and the four members of QUARTET NIGHT and myself on the beach.

"C-Congratulations!" Otoya said, a crooked smile on his face. It was obvious he didn't like the fact that I just french kissed Ai in front of everyone.

_But it wasn't my fault! It was the announcer's fault!_ I smiled back at him hesitantly. "Thank you, Ittoki-kun," I said.

"Good job, Lady," Ren said with his usual smirk.

"Yeah...Good job, Nanami," Syo flashed me a victorious smile and gave me a thumbs up.

"Haru-chan, that ring is soooo cute! It really suits you!" Natsuki said, staring at the ring with admiring eyes.

"Nanami-san, you were great up there. Maybe next time...you would like to be my partner?" Tokiya glanced at me and avoided my eye contact as he asked that.

I saw some guys give him the death glare. But I nodded happily. "S-Sure, Ichinose-san," I said.

"Ichinose, I was just about to ask her that," Masato sighed.

"Well then, I call Haruka being my partner for the after Ichinose gets his turn!" Cecil said happily.

"Hey, Ai-Ai, you were very bold on stage, weren't you? Trying to make us jealous, or trying to let us earn more popularity?" Reiji laughed, patting Ai's shoulder in a friendly way. Ai's smile vanished and his usual, cold look replaced his face.

"What if I said I did it for both of those reasons?" Ai replied coolly. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Ai. Reiji. Don't do anything else that's reckless. It could really ruin our reputation. But I will forgive both of you this time, since we will be in the news nonstop from now on. We'll all be the center of attention in the entertainment business," Ranmaru said sighing.

Camus, who was standing next to him, nodded his head. "Yes, I agree with Ranmaru completely,"

Camus said with a straight face. Ai just stared at them and said, "This is for the sake of QUARTET NIGHT. My data predicted that good things would come if we did something like that. So I suggest you both begin to act like you like Nanami too, in public at least."

Camus and Ranmaru stared at Ai as if he lost his mind. "Me? Like a commoner? That will never happen, unless she agrees to become my slave!" Camus said angrily, pointing a finger at me.

_S-Slave?_

"Camus, I think Ai has a point. We should at least pretend, QUARTET NIGHT is losing popularity anyways," Ranmaru glanced at me, "and besides, if it's just acting like we like her, it's fine. I would never fall for a clueless idiot like her."

_C-Clueless idiot?!_

I looked down sadly. "Haruka is not a clueless idiot," Cecil said, glaring at Ranmaru, "she composes the best songs that are better than QUARTET NIGHT's songs!"

"Cecil, don't get so angry," Reiji said, putting an arm on Cecil's shoulder.

Ranmaru's eyebrow went up, and he gave a cool smirk. "Whatever. You gonna pretend to like her, Camus? Or not?"

Camus stared at me for a while. Then he turned his back on me and said, "Hmph! Fine. But this is only for QUARTET NIGHT. I will never like a simple-minded commoner like her." Camus began go walk away, but then Ringo magically appeared again and stopped him.

"Good choice, Cam-kun!" Ringo smiled.

"Rin-san?" Otoya asked, surprised.

"Ringo?" Tokiya asked, just as surprised.

"Yes, yes, it is Ringo! I bring some news from Saotome!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent, expecting him to go on.

"Saotome said that love is now NOT forbidden! Which means you can fall in love and date and everything! Isn't that great?! Saotome said that STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT are all over the news! So enjoy yourselves to your fullest!" Ringo said in a very dramatic way.

"Oh! And this is for you, Haruka!" Ringo pulled out an envelope and handed it for me.

"What is this?" I asked, beginning to tear open the envelope.

"You'll see when you open it~!"

I took the paper that was inside the envelope and opened it. It was a letter.

"What is it?" Everyone crowded around me curiously.

_To Nanami Haruka,_  
_We are personally inviting you to our concert! _  
_We would like you to guest star and sing a song that you've composed for us on stage. _  
_We would also like to ask you to help us with our super-secret special event at the end of the concert! The concert is tomorrow at 5:00 PM._  
_Here's your ticket, and we hope you come!_  
_Signed,_  
_Ootori Eiichi, Mikado Nagi, and Sumeragi Kira, HEAVENS._

"Ehhh?! Why is HEAVENS inviting Nanami to their concert as their special guest?" Otoya asked.

"It's so obvious, yet you don't know why? You're so immature, Otoya!" Ren said, laughing.

Otoya flushed red from embarrassment.

"Actually..." Tokiya said quietly, "Why are they inviting Nanami-san, Jinguji?"

"Hmm..I was actually thinking that myself," Masato chimed in.

"Yes, please explain!" Natsuki cheered.

"We all need an explanation," Syo sighed.

"Mmm. I don't know why, either," Cecil said.

QUARTET NIGHT and Ren seriously looked like they wanted to do a face palm right then and there.

"Alright. Well, they are inviting Lady to their concert because-"

"Don't tell them, Ren! No one tell them, just let Haruka go. It will be fun!" Ringo interrupted.

"But-"

"No buts, Ren. You too, QUARTET NIGHT. Don't tell them why. Just go tomorrow, okay, Haruka?" Ringo cut off Ren again and smiled at me.

I nodded my head, confused. _Why would HEAVENS want me to be their guest star? And what special event? _

"Not fair, Rin-san! Why can't we know?!" Otoya whined.

"Because, if you knew why, you would all try to prevent her from going! Eheh! So just don't tell them, Ren, Ran, Cam, and Ai. Okay? Ciao!" Ringo winked and sparkles blinded me.

When I opened my eyes, Ringo was gone.

"What did he mean we'll try to prevent Nanami from going if we knew?!" Syo raged.

"...Oh well. We can't tell, sorry, Ochibi-chan," Ren smirked.

QUARTET NIGHT stayed silent and just began walking away to the hotel.

"...Whatever. I'm going to my hotel room and shower. Coming, Hijirikawa, Nanami-san?" Tokiya said, already walking towards the hotel.

I looked at Masato and he nodded.

I nodded back and I said my goodbyes to everyone and followed the two men to the hotel.

_Tomorrow at 5:00 PM, I'm going to go to a HEAVENS concert as a special guest and participate in a special event...? I wonder what lays ahead of me tomorrow..._

* * *

**Not very exciting chapter, right?**

**;A; I'll make the next chapter more exciting! 8D **

**Because HEAVENS will be having some fun...eheheh. **

**(STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT will absolutely hate them...or will they? 8D)**

**I'll also reply to everyone's reviews in the next chapter, so if you have a question or comment, review!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	20. HEAVENS' Gift

**Yay, I updated pretty early today, eh? 8D**

**Hope you all like the short chapter!**

**(Sorry for it being shorter than most chapters!)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

It was already the next day before you knew it, and it was already 4:35 PM.

_Almost time for the HEAVENS concert at the concert hall. _

I had already prepared everything. I wore a light and white dress. I wore the ring that Ai gave me and I also wore the crown that Masato and Reiji gave me last night.

I still wore no makeup, everyone said I didn't need any.

Ringo was in the front seat, driving me to the concert. I was in the back seat. I felt nervous, I never performed in front of a huge audience before. And besides, I'll probably get a lot of hate since STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT are all in love with me.

_Well, all of them except Camus and Ranmaru. They're just pretending to love me. Ahaha..._

I saw a huge building with HEAVENS' poster hanging on it. _That was probably the concert hall..._

"Haruka, don't feel nervous. Just relax and pretend the audience is STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT. And if you're nervous about meeting HEAVENS, you'll be fine. Just act normally, just like you do with STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT. What I'm trying to say is...if you get nervous about anything, think about those boys that love you! There's no need to hold back your romantic feelings since Saotome lifted the rule of no romance. Which means you're allowed to love!" Ringo said with a large smile on his face, looking at the front mirror that reflected me in the back.

I smiled back. "Thank you, Ringo-sensei. I will use advice when I'm nervous for sure!"

Ringo gave a satisfied smile and turned the car left, towards the back of the building. Only performers could enter from the back.

I fidgeted in my seat nervously. I closed my eyes.

_ Just think of STARISH. _

_Just think of STARISH._

I felt myself calm considerably down. I opened my eyes and saw that we were about to park the car.

Ringo picked a parking space, turned off the engine, and I opened the car door. I carried my guitar with me and Ringo guided me towards the back entrance.

There were two security guards standing there. As we approached them, they nodded and asked our names.

"I'm Tsukimiya Ringo! That young lady there is Nanami Haruka, today's special guest in HEAVENS' concert! Here's the letter we got," Ringo handed one of the guards the letter. The guard opened it and read it slowly. After a while, he looked up, folded the letter and handed it back to Ringo. The guard nodded at the other guard.

"You may enter," the guard said and opened the door.

"Thank you! Come on, Haruka!" Ringo smiled, gesturing me to follow him.

I did follow, and as soon as we entered, the doors closed behind me immediately. _The halls were so long and fancy inside!_

There were so many doors that lead to many different types of rooms, wow!_ This is what famous celebrities go through before performing...That's so amazing!_

I looked at everything in awe as I followed Ringo into a room.

The door had the words, "Nanami Haruka" on it.

I gasped in surprise. _Was this...my very own dressing room?!_

Ringo smirked and opened the door slowly.

When the door opened all the way, I eagerly looked inside._ I've never had my own dressing room before! Too bad I was all dressed up and ready to go already, though. I didn't have any use for the room, even though they went through the trouble of setting it up for me._

There was a mirror on wall on the left of the room. There wad also a long table of makeup and chairs next to the mirrors. To the right of the room was a red curtain that was placed in the upper right corner of the room. Probably the place to change. The bottom right corner of the room had multiple cute outfits all spread out on another table. And when I looked at the middle of the room...I saw two sofas and a table full of magazines.

But that wasn't all.

There were three men sitting on the sofas.

Ootori Eiichi.

Mikado Nagi.

Sumeragi Kira.

The three men from HEAVENS waiting for me in my own dressing room.

They all turned their heads towards my direction when they heard the door open. They were all staring at me. Ringo entered the room and greeted the three.

"Hello! It's so kind of you all to wait for lovely Haruka to arrive!" He smiled in a girly way. Nagi got up from the sofa and smiled happily.

_Woah, he did look cute...But hey, not cuter than the guys of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, right?_

I couldn't help but freeze in place.

_ I'm meeting HEAVENS...! Wait. Think of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT._ I felt my nervousness go down.

"Welcome, Nanami Haruka-san! I'm Mikado Nagi! You can call me Nagi, though!" He smiled at me and extended a hand out to me.

"U-Um, n-nice to meet you too, Nagi-kun," I said hesitantly, shaking his hand.

"Woah, so you're the famous composer of STARISH, eh? I'm so touched that I finally get to meet you!" Nagi smiled wider, I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

_Nagi may look cute and innocent...but I better be cautious. Who knows what could happen?_ I just nodded in response.

"Kira! Come over here and greet our guest, too!" Nagi gestured Kira to come over.

Kira stared at us blankly and got up slowly from the sofa. Then, he walked over to us at a slow pace and stopped when he was standing next to Nagi.

"...Hello," was all he said to me. He stared at me intently, but I pretended not to notice.

"Hello, Kira-kun," I said with a smile.

His eyes widened for a moment, but then they went back to normal and he stayed silent.

Eiichi got up off of the sofa without Nagi telling him to. He stood to the left of Nagi while Kira stood to the right of Nagi.

"Miss Nanami Haruka, thank you for accepting our invitation to our show," he said, taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

I blushed slightly and curtsied when he let go of my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," I said with a small smile on my lips. He smiled back, his glasses flashing.

"Hey, Haruka-nee-san, I got a present for you!" Nagi said, holding out a small box that was wrapped.

I took the gift shyly and began to rip the wrapping off. I opened the small box, and inside was a sparkling crystal bracelet.

_This is very beautiful! _

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Nagi-kun! It's very pretty!"

"Really?! Then, will you wear it right now?!" Nagi said excitedly.

"Well...okay," I said.

"Can I put it on for you, Haruka-nee-san?" He smiled.

"Okay, sure, why not?" I replied, returning the smile.

"Yay!" He exclaimed.

He took the bracelet out of the box and he slipped it on my wrist. "It looks good on you, Haruka-nee-san!"

I examined the bracelet on my wrist. _It did look good!_

I thanked him again, admiring the beauty of the bracelet. Little did I know that Nagi smiled a very demonic smile as I was admiring the bracelet.

"My, that bracelet really is beautiful! How very nice of you to give something to Haruka, Nagi-chan!" Ringo said, staring at the bracelet on my arm.

"It's a thank-you gift for coming as our guest!" The pink-haired male said.

"Yes, we have to go back to our dressing rooms now. The concert is starting soon, we wouldn't want to be late!" Eiichi said. "Let's go Kira!" Kira nodded and followed Eiichi out of the room.

Nagi smiled at me one last time and said, "Bye Haruka-nee-san!" And he wandered out the room.

"They're all so nice, aren't they, Haruka?" Ringo asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I agreed distractedly as I closed the door, glancing down at my bracelet once more.

* * *

_**~Narrator's POV~**_

As soon as the door to Haruka's dressing room closed, the three men began talking.

"Heh. That was way too easy!" Nagi said to Eiichi. Eichii smiled, too, and nodded.

"Indeed. Looks like we'll be more popular than STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT after tonight, as long as our plan works. When we press the 'turn on' button on the bracelet we gave her, she will listen to our every command," Eiichi laughed evilly, Nagi joined him.

But as everyone knows, Kira stayed silent and walked with the other two crazy men down the hall to their dressing room.

* * *

_**~Narrator's POV~**_

Just before the concert started, Haruka was behind the curtains along with HEAVENS.

Haruka looked completely terrified, probably because of the huge crowd, but there was also a look of determination on his face as well.

It was time to move onto the second part of HEAVENS' plan.

"Hey, Haruka-nee-san," Nagi said, tugging lightly on Haruka's white dress.

Haruka turned to him and forced a smile on her face. She didn't feel like smiling because she felt way too nervous at the moment.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Will you please do us a favor after you sing your song on stage?" Nagi asked innocently.

Haruka blinked twice. "What do you want me to do?"

Nagi smiled. "After you sing your song, tell everyone that you absolutely hate STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT. Tell the audience that you will quit being STARISH's composer. Tell the world that you belong to us," Nagi smiled, but it was an evil smile.

A dark shadow crossed his face while he smiled at the now very terrified Haruka.

Haruka began shaking and tears began to fill her eyes as she began to back away from the three men.

"N-No!" She yelled, and began running towards the door to the hall.

"Eiichi, press the on button. Now," Nagi said.

"Well said," Eiichi responded, taking out a remote and pressed a button in the darkness.

Haruka immediately froze in place, her bracelet began to shine the words "HEAVENS" on it. She turned around slowly, no trace of emotion on her face as she walked over to the three men.

Eiichi and Nagi smirked at one another. Kira still stayed silent and watched the emotionless girl come over to them.

She stopped in front of them, her golden eyes completely blank, and went down on one knee, putting her head down.

"Your wish is my command, Nagi-sama, Eiichi-sama, Kira-sama," she said with her cold voice.

* * *

**I felt like I should've made an awesome accessory to control Haruka's mind and body. **

**So I did! (Which I really think doesn't fit it with all of the other chapters that I've read so far, because I don't think this fits the category of "Romance/Drama" at all right now. But I hope you all enjoyed it still! 8D)**

**And also, I know I said I'd reply to everyone's reviews in this chapter, but there wasn't many reviews and I updated too quickly...so I'll actually reply to reviews in the NEXT chapter. Gomenne! D:**

**I hope I didn't go too far off of topic in this chapter...I felt like this chapter was way too rushed. I should've took the time to add more details, but I'm in a rush right now, so I can't. So again, gomenne! TuT;;**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	21. I Can't Stop My Desires

**Hello everyone~ I updated twice in one day again! Eheh~**

**Warning: It's a very short chapter.**

**But even if it is short...please enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Narrator's POV~**_

"Your wish is my command, Eiichi-sama, Nagi-sama, Kira-sama," she said with her cold voice.

Nagi laughed.

"That was too easy! Now STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT are going down! Right, Kira?" Nagi turned to Kira with the evil kind of happy look on his face.

Kira nodded and said, "...Yeah."

"Our plan is indeed going on as planned," Eiichi said, smirking at the girl on one knee below him.

"Haruka. Stand up," Eiichi commanded.

Hearing his voice and order, the girl stood up and stared at the man with glasses. She was emotionless as a robot. (Not that Ai didn't have any emotions! Ai is a special kind of robot, eheh!)

"Good girl," Eiichi laughed, "now after you sing your song, do exactly what we tell you to do, including what Nagi here just said."

Haruka nodded quietly.

"Now, at the beginning of HEAVENS' concert, we present you a special guest, Nanami Haruka!" A voice said through the loud speakers.

That was Haruka's cue to go on stage and do her performance.

"Go," Nagi said, pushing Haruka towards the spotlight on stage. Haruka once again nodded and walked onto the stage, holding her guitar. The audience stayed quiet and waited patiently for Haruka to sit on the stool and begin the song.

When she was ready, she began to strum her guitar lightly.

**Maigo No Kokoro - By Nanami Haruka**

_mayoi konda RABIRINSU yoru no naka_  
_hontou no kimochi nani mo wakaranakute_  
_tsuki kara nigeta usagi mitai_  
_modoranai tokei o mitsumete ita_

_kono mama jikan ga modoreba nante_  
_kitto chotto wagamama kana_  
_kono oozora no shita minna e to_  
_tsunagatteru no ni nande darou_  
_kotaete My Song_

_nee kamisama oshiete kudasai_  
_setsunakute setsunakute demo ureshiin desu_  
_gyutto mune o shimetsukeru_  
_aa kono omoi no kotae_  
_tabun zutto kodomo no mama_  
_otona ni naritakunai_  
_maigo no KOKORO_

_kakechigatta BOTAN naosezu ni_  
_kotoba o gutto nomikondemasen ka_  
_kakushita migite POKETTO e to_  
_hontou wa tsunagitai dake na no ni_

_hitomi o tojireba kikoeru deshou_  
_tsuyoku tsuyoku kanade atte_  
_ano HĀMONĪ o mou ichido_  
_kagayaku hazu ano senritsu wa_  
_irodoru Pray Song_

_sou mirai no niji o egaku ni wa_  
_hitori demo kaketecha nanairo ni naranai desu_  
_gyutto tsumuida yume tachi_  
_Uh ano toki no MERODI mo_  
_tabun zutto hibiiteru no_  
_uta wa itsumo tonari ni_  
_maigo no KOKORO_

_aa wakatta youna ki ga shimasu_  
_nando demo tsutaetai minna ga daisuki desu_  
_gyutto mune o shimetsukeru_  
_aa kono omoi no kotae_  
_tabun zutto kodomo no mama_  
_otona ni naritakunai_  
_maigo no KOKORO_

The crowd of people below stayed silent.

Then, suddenly, everyone started cheering and whistling like crazy.

Her performance was amazing and absolutely flawless.

But there was just one problem.

When she sang, there was no emotion on her face. There was also no feelings when she sang, or like Tokiya's last solved problem, there was no "heart" in the song.

The song was over, so it was time to follow her orders.

When she got up, she took the microphone in her hand and began speaking. "Before I go, I would like to make an announcement," her still voice said.

HEAVENS began to walk onto stage and stood next to her, causing many girls to scream.

The camera zoomed in Haruka's face, as well as HEAVENS' faces.

"I..." she began. Then, Eiichi leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

She nodded and continued.

"I...am quitting as STARISH's composer and I will become HEAVENS' composer instead. I hate STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT with all of my heart," she smiled. "and I've fallen for someone else."

Haruka looked at the three men of HEAVENS lovingly.

Then, Nagi took the microphone out of Haruka's hand and began speaking.

"Hi! Cutie Nagi here!" He winked adorably.

The audience screamed in response. "We, HEAVENS, also have an announcement to make!" He said.

That made everyone be quiet so that they could hear. Nagi took a deep breath.

"The three members of HEAVENS," he paused for a moment, letting the words sink in, "are also in love with Nanami Haruka!" He smiled.

Screams filled the hall immediately, the screams were so loud it could've made someone go deaf.

Haruka stood there silently.

There was still no trace of emotion on her face at all.

It was obvious that she was waiting for another order from HEAVENS.

Not that anyone knew, of course.

Then, Nagi went over to Haruka, went on his tippy-toes, and kissed her cheek with a cute smile following after that.

Kira silently brought his hands to his ears and covered them. He didn't like crazy and loud screaming.

**"KYAA! KIRA-SAMA IS PUTTING HIS HANDS TO HIS EARS!"**

**"KYAAA KYAAA KYAAA!"**

**"KIRA-SAMA MOVED HIS HANDS! KYAA!"**

Nagi laughed. "Good job, Kira!"

Eiichi's glasses flashed as he went over to Haruka and put his finger on her lip.

Kira stared to get agitated with all of the screaming. Haruka looked up at Eiichi, and he leaned in and kissed her.

**"EIICHI-SAMA! NOOO!" **

**"SLSNFHSKWLMRODNXKEKFDJCJPIJ9IB9CDEPJO!"**

**"KISS ME INSTEAD!"**

Kira rolled his eyes and put his hands back down coolly.

Eiichi seductively felt Haruka's hair and smiled. "And now, HEAVENS shall sing our new song...dedicated to our precious Nanami Haruka," he said.

He whispered an order in Haruka's ear and she went backstage.

The music began and the lights dimmed, mixed with the incredibly loud fan girl screams from the audience.

**Lovestruck - By V Factory**  
**( I recommend searching up the song and actually listening to it while reading along the lyrics, the song is so catchy! But of course, it's just a recommendation so you don't have to if you don't want to. )**

_You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)_  
_Can't help it 'cus I'm stuck like glue (why why)_  
_Am I the only one to see_  
_Girl I really want to get that get that_  
_Really should no doubt about it_  
_Who can do it like you do it when you do_  
_So hooked up on you like a tattoo_  
_I'm serious about it_  
_Girl I really want to get that get that_  
_Really should no doubt about it_

_I'm craving for you and just like a fool_  
_There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire_  
_I'm craving for you and you know it too_  
_There's no one that can top top top your smile_  
_(Girl you got me)_  
_Love struck (you got me)_  
_Love struck (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck, oh oh oh oh_  
_(girl you got me)_  
_Love struck (you got me)_  
_Love struck (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck, oh oh oh oh_

_I, I, I love it when you give me that smile_  
_I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time_  
_My, my, my premonition is telling me try_  
_Girl I really want to get that get that_  
_Really should no doubt about it_  
_I have to give you credit for your style And the way you rock that dress is so wild_  
_I got to give it up 'cuz girl I really want to get that get that_  
_Really should no doubt about it_

_I'm craving for you and just like a fool_  
_There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire_  
_I'm craving for you and you know it too_  
_There's no one that can top top top your smile_  
_(Girl you got me)_  
_Love struck (you got me)_  
_Love struck (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck, oh oh oh oh _  
_(girl you got me)_  
_Love struck (you got me)_  
_Love struck (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck, oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string_  
_I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin _  
_And just like a fool_  
_There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire_  
_I'm craving for you and you know it too_  
_There's no one that can top top top your smile (your smile)_  
_I'm craving for you and just like a fool_  
_There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire_  
_I'm craving for you and you know it too_  
_There's no one that can top top top your smile_  
_(Girl you got me)_  
_Love struck (you got me)_  
_Love struck (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck, oh oh oh oh _  
_(girl you got me)_  
_Love struck (you got me)_  
_Love struck (girl you got me)_  
_Love struck, oh oh oh oh._

The song ended with HEAVENS posing very sexy poses.

The audience screamed with pleasure. Eiichi was the first to move from his pose and be began to speak.

"And so, it's time for the super-special secret event!" Eiichi yelled, getting everyone pumped up.

"Bring the wheel out!"

The employees began pushing out a huge wheel that had many choices on it. Like "french kiss" and "nibble on ear".

They also pushed put a table.

The table had an emotionless Haruka, her arms and legs were strapped down on it, so she was unable to move.

She was in a bunny outfit, but she just laid there, following her orders.

"This game is called...Do-What-The-Wheel says!" Nagi said smiling.

"What we just sang were not lies! We really can't stop our desires!" He gave a cute smile as the girls screamed in jealousy and anger.

Eiichi nodded. "Let's start. Kira will go first. Won't you, Kira?" Kira hesitantly nodded and went over to the wheel.

He put his hand on a part of the wheel, and spun it.

The wheel went round and round.

The audience stared at the wheel intently.

The wheel began to slow down...until it stopped.

_"Create a Hickey on the Neck."_

Kira slowly walked over to the table and crawled onto it until it looked like he was pinning Haruka down.

He slowly leaned in towards her neck, fan girls going crazy.

His lips were about to touch her soft and pale neck, but something had stopped him.

**"STOP RIGHT THERE!"** The entrance to the concert hall slammed open, and there were 11 shadows of men standing there.

Everyone looked back and gasped.

A fan girl near them, who could perfectly see who they were, screamed out,

**"STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT! KYAAA!"**

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was crappy. (Sigh.)**

**Updating twice in one day again.**

** Like a boss. (Dang it I need a better life besides sitting here and writing stories everyday! But since you guys like my stories I guess I'll continue writing. It also helps me avoid being bored. XD)**

**It got a lot of words only because of the songs. Lol.**

**So basically, it would be a lot less words. **

**Heck, it's basically three short paragraphs if you took out the songs.**

**And who likes that awesome cliffhanger?!**

** I do. :D**

**Anyways, I'll be replying to reviews from the last chapter now. **

**So here I go~!**

* * *

**To 18Madison81 -**

**LOL. I want to update every single day to satisfy everyone! **

**But unfortunately, I have to write three UtaPri stories, so really if I don't update one day then it's because I'm updating my other stories. :)**

**And what you just read above is what happened next. XD**

**Woah, that's A LOT of questions. I don't think I can answer them all. 8D **

**And omg. You like Nagi too?!**

**LOL I LOVE NAGI. HE'S SO CUTE. But the sad part is that he's so mean. TuT;;**

**You're welcome! Thanks for reviewing every chapter! :D**

* * *

**To yukiharuchin - **

**LOL I KNOW RIGHT!**  
**I can't stop writing. It completes all of my own fan girl desires too. XD**

**And talking about desires...(looks at the song above) LOL.**

**HAHAHA THAT SONG DESCRIBES ALL OF US. **

**WE ALL CAN'T STOP OUR DESIRES. (Not in a dirty way XD)**

**And I just updated so I hope you liked this chapter!**

* * *

**To Animegirl426 - **

**Have fun killing HEAVENS! **

**But I think that's impossible because they're still alive somehow! O.O**

**And I think STARISH is already there to rescue her...(or maybe they're not there to rescue her?! Mwahaha!)**

* * *

**To ruplai100 - **

**Sorry, I had to make her do something cruel.**

**It's part of the story. (Sigh)**

**The bracelet is too strong for Haruka to resist it! I mean, it's a MAGICAL BRACELET THAT CONTROLS PEOPLE. **

**But it'll probably come in handy when Haruka wants someone to do something for her. LOLOL.**

* * *

**To GlamGurl17 -**

**Thanks!**

**I was hesitating though.**

**I didn't know if I should include a magical bracelet.. it didn't fit in with Romace/Drama. **

**But I'm glad everyone still likes my story! ;A;**

* * *

**To Elhienn Hovercast -**

**LOL. That's SO TRUE!**

**Really, magic already does exist, so why not include some more magic for more drama? XD**

**I agree. THEY ARE ALL EVIL. (But in my heart I only love Nagi because he's so cute omg and Kira because he's so quiet and attractive. Eiichi is just...blehhh!)**

**Oops looks like STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT just discovered them. Will they save her...or will they not save her? *evil laughter***

**I'm sorry but looks like Kira is too busy being on top of her to help. LOL.**

**Yeah, me too. Nagi got high in my ranks too. He's so kawaii but he has to be so evil and mean! *Cries***

* * *

**To ItsMyCircusNow - **

**ASIDOJAWOEFAWEGO**

**YES THEY ARE JOINING IN. :D**

**I'm always ready. 3000 percent. XD**

* * *

**To RoxyStar05 - **

***GASP***

**I have nothing else to say too.**

**Except you know how to make me feel happy and write the next chapter quickly! XD**

**THANK YOU! :D**

* * *

**To Cure Noble0 -**

**LOL I WAS JUST ABOUT TO PUBLISH THIS CHAPTER, BUT THEN I CHECKED MY REVIEWS AND NOTICED YOU JUST REVIEWED.**

**So now I'm like..."O.O Time to go back to doc manager!"**

**So, yeah.**

**HEAVENS did "hypnotize" Haruka...in a way. **

**More like...they're controlling her. She follows their every command until someone takes that remote away from Eiichi and press the off button! **

**(Or if someone simply takes off the bracelet...lol)**

**AND BWAHAHAHA. **

**I don't think Ringo will be the one saving her this time. XD**

* * *

**And thank you to the rest of my reviewers and readers! :D**

**And again...sorry for the short chapter. **

**But I figured it was better than letting you all read nothing. **

**So, see you all in the next chapter! (I might update again today...but only "might". Who knows, right? XD)**

**P.S. Tell me if you actually did my recommendation by listening to the song when reviewing! :D**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	22. Broken Bonds

**Hello everyone~!**

**Thank you for 11,000+ views and over 170+ reviews! :D**

**I'm happy many of you like this story, so I'm trying hard to update everyday. **

**But if I don't update one day, please don't panic. **

**If I don't update, that means something important came up or I'm just simply lazy or writing my other stories. ;A;**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter now. :)**

* * *

Kira slowly walked over to the table and crawled onto it until it looked like he was pinning Haruka down.

He slowly leaned in towards her neck, fan girls going crazy.

His lips were about to touch her soft and pale neck, but something had stopped him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The entrance to the concert hall slammed open, and there were 11 shadows of men standing there.

Everyone looked back and gasped.

A fan girl near them, who could perfectly see who they were, screamed out, "STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT! KYAAA!"

Kira froze in place and slowly turned his head towards the door.

"What do you three think you're doing to Nanami?!" Otoya's voice rang out loud and clear throughout the hall.

"Oh, it's just STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT! Welcome to our concert, we feel honored that you're all here!" Nagi said with an irritated smile.

"Yes, I agree with Nagi. But they are ruining our special event, and I bet poor little Haruka doesn't want them here, right Haruka?" Eiichi laughed.

The audience stayed silent, listening to everything the famous celebrities were saying towards each other.

Kira got off of the table and took off the straps that were holding Haruka down.

She got up slowly, and now she was sitting on the table. Her emotionless golden eyes turned towards the 11 men standing at the entrance.

Otoya brightened up when he saw her look at them and called out for her.

"Nanami! Let's go back," Otoya smiled his usual cheerful smile while holding out his hand. The other 10 men behind him nodded.

Haruka looked at Eiichi, and he nodded. Seeing that Eiichi has given her permission to go to them, she got up and walked very slowly towards them.

She walked down the aisle while the audience watched her every move. The cameras took in every single detail as well.

Each step she took towards them, the 11 men would begin gaining more and more hope.

They heard everything she said, like she would quit being STARISH's composer and such. They were worried, so as soon as they saw it on TV, they drove down to the concert hall as fast as possible.

Haruka finally came to a stop in front of Otoya, who was still holding out his hand.

He smiled at her encouragingly as she began reaching out her hand.

Otoya stared at her as her hand almost touched his, but then the unbelievable happened.

Haruka slapped his hand away and gave him a disgusted look.

"I said I quit being STARISH's composer. Go home by yourselves," she said coldly.

There were muffled gasps from the audience, and HEAVENS just laughed except for Kira.

Otoya stared at the girl in front of her in disbelief. He had a hurt look on his face as he spoke.

"N-Nanami? Why are you quitting?! We thought you were joking!"

"What I said was certainly not a joke," Haruka shot him an angry look, "so go home. All of you! I don't want to see any of your faces ever again!"

Otoya stepped back slowly with a shocked face, and Natsuki slowly put a comforting hand on the red head's shoulder with a sad expression.

"Nanami-san," Tokiya began, "you aren't acting like yourself! You're not the kind of person that would hurt other people!" Tokiya grabbed her shoulders and stared at her, desperation in his eyes.

This was the first time Tokiya had lost his cool in front of the cameras.

"People can change," Haruka shook off his hands roughly and glared at him.

Tokiya's eyes widened and he looked away, also stepping back next to Otoya with defeat written all over his face.

"...You're not Haru-chan!" Natsuki spoke up, a frown on his face.

Syo nodded in agreement. "I agree, you can't be Nanami!" Syo added to Natsuki's statement.

Reiji stepped up and pointed at Ai. "Ai-Ai, you're smart, so find out what happened to Haru!"

Ai sighed. "I guess I have to. Her personality is not matching up with my data," he stared at her.

It was as if he was scanning her, from head to toe with his eyes.

"I am Nanami Haruka. Can't you see these?" She pointed to her neck.

The men stared at the place she was pointing at.

There were three faded hickeys, in the exact same spot that they remembered on her skin.

"...She is the real Nanami," Masato said quietly.

"No way!" Cecil had an angered look on his face. "She is not the real Haruka! Look at my necklace!" Cecil took out his necklace from under his shirt.

There was something wrong with it.

"I don't see anything different," Ren said while looking the necklace.

"There is something different about your necklace..." Camus said, observing the green necklace carefully.

Then he had an 'ah-ha!' moment. "The necklace isn't glowing anymore," Camus said with a serious expression on his face.

"So? What does the necklace have to do with Nanami?" Ranmaru asked. Honestly, no one expected him to speak at all.

"I agree. How is a stupid necklace supposed to tell about me?" Haruka laughed.

"This necklace is connected to the muses. If this necklace loses its shine, then that means something horrible has happened. It is connected to Haruka because her music is what the muses are also connected to," Cecil explained, ignoring Haruka.

The audience was really getting a show of everything, but the men didn't seem to mind

STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT stared at Cecil quietly, except for Ai.

Ai was still staring at Haruka.

"Scanning complete," Ai said, breaking the silence.

"So, what's wrong with her, Ai-Ai?" Reiji asked.

The men behind him stayed silent to hear the answer, but they were really also wondering what Ai meant by 'scanning'.

Haruka stared at Ai with no sign of fear. She was staring him down.

"...That bracelet is flashing the words HEAVENS on it..." Ai pointed at her wrist.

"So what? That was just out gift to her for being our special guest," Nagi spoke up using the microphone.

"If that's true...let her take it off for a second. Then put it back on. That won't be a problem, right?" Ai said coolly.

Nagi had an annoyed look on his face for a moment, but it quickly disappeared. "Fine. Only if Haruka-nee-san wants you to take it off," Nagi said sweetly.

Haruka understood what the pink haired boy meant.

Ai looked over at Haruka, his body leaning on the wall. "So? Will you take it off?"

Haruka shook her head. "No. This is an important gift," she said angrily.

"See? She doesn't want to take it off, so you can't force her to," Nagi said.

Ai sighed. "Who said we couldn't force her to?"

"...What?" Eiichi grabbed the microphone out of Nagi's hand. "She's precious to you, right? You wouldn't want to make her do something she doesn't want to do," Eiichi growled.

"Oh really?" Ai smirked and walked over to Natsuki.

"According to my data..." Ai swiped Natsuki's glasses before he knew what was going on. Syo gasped, cursed under his breath, and motioned the others to step back.

"...Doing this will help." Ai finished his sentence and twirled the glasses in his hand for a moment before putting on the glasses himself.

Natsuki suddenly had a cloud of darkness above him.

He was no longer Natsuki...but Satsuki.

His eyes became mean-looking and he flashed a glare at Haruka.

He knew what to do.

He grabbed the girl and pushed her against the wall with a tremendous amount of strength. The girl gasped as her breath was taken out of her when she hit the wall.

Satsuki glared at the girl. "Take off the damn bracelet. **NOW**." Satsuki growled with his deep voice.

Haruka flinched as she tried to escape his grasp.

"Stop hurting her," Eiichi threw a glare towards Satsuki and Haruka. But Satsuki didn't care and squeezed her arms tighter.

**"NOW."** Satsuki's loud voice boomed, making the girl shiver in fear.

"...No," Haruka said, her eyes locking with Satsuki's.

She seemed completely fearless.

Completely different.

"Playing brave hm? I guess I'll have to rip it off of your wrist," he suddenly kissed the girl.

More gasps from the audience.

Eyes widening from the boys of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT.

Angry growls and glares from HEAVENS.

Caught off guard, the girl stiffened up in surprise.

Satsuki took that chance to seize her wrist and forcefully pull off the bracelet.

She gave a cry of pain and then her body shook.

Satsuki let go of her and took his lips off of the girl. The girl fell to the ground immediately, her body laying limp on the floor.  
"...Heh.** Hehehe**. _**HAHAHAHA**_." Eiichi laughed and then smirked. "You just destroyed your one and only Nanami Haruka! Congratulations!"

Many angry eyes flashed towards the direction crazy man laughing idiotically.

The audience stayed silent, for what they were seeing...it didn't look real at all. Was this the real HEAVENS? The real STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT?

"What did you just say?!" Otoya yelled, full of rage.

"You fools. Pulling off that bracelet forcefully put a curse on the poor, fragile girl. You should have listened to us in the first place, or this would have never happened!" Eiichi was still laughing.

"What curse?!" Syo raged.

"Oh? You didn't know?" Eiichi sneered at them.

"That girl is going to lose all of her emotions and feelings as well as her memories. When she wakes up, she won't know a thing. She won't know what emotions are. She won't know what feelings are. She won't know any of you, or anyone else," Eiichi smirked.

That was the last part of HEAVENS' plan.

And it worked.

* * *

**ADJKASOFMAERGHIOAJH.**

**I'm tired...;A;**

**Sorry for short chapter. I got lazy and watched anime in between writing and I got distracted. XD.**

**And so, I won't be writing "This Is My Fate" and "Angelic Harmony" for a while.**

**Don't worry, I'm not saying that I quit writing those stories, but I'm just putting them on "hiatus". **

**They will be updated sometimes...but not as much as "Always Remember Me".**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter of "This Is My Fate", so it might be updated next week or so...**

**And "Angelic Harmony" isn't as popular, so might as well update it in 2 or 3 more weeks. (Sigh)**

**OH! And good news! (for me, but not so much for you guys.. D:)**

**Staring on July 15 and so on, I won't be updating everyday. **

**The reason why: I'm going on vacation for a week. Leaving the state! :D**

**And after that one week, I have to go back to school immediately (July 22). So I'll get busier. TuT;;**

**I hope you can all understand, and thank you for all of your support again!**

**~Kawaii Dream**

* * *

**OH. And one more thing. I was thinking of changing the summary for this story, since HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT has joined the love. XD.**

**So, I would like you all to vote on which summary is the best, the old one or the new one?**

**Whichever summary gets more votes will become the story's new summary (unless it's the current one right now.)**

**So, here we go!**

* * *

**NEW SUMMARY: **

Nanami Haruka is not lucky when it comes to remembering things. That makes sense, she has amnesia after all. Her main problem is that STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS are after her. Rivalry and allies appear between the boys, and each guy falls for her one by one. But before she knew what was happening, she was stuck in the middle of a celebrity love scandal. Haruka/Everyone. Are you ready?

* * *

**OLD SUMMARY:**

Nanami Haruka has lost her memories in a car accident. The members of STARISH are devastated-until Ren comes up with a great idea. Taking advantage of her amnesia, the boys desperately battle each other for Nanami's heart. Will one of them succeed...Or fail, letting Nanami fall in love with someone else? "I won't let her fall in love with you!" Haruka x Everyone. Are you ready?

* * *

**Please vote on which summary is the best by reviewing! :D**

**Thanks again!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	23. Side Story - Syo's New Rival

**Today I decided that I need a break, so I have a side story for everyone today. :)**

**It's very short, but please enjoy! **

**Also, thank you for 12,000+ views on Always Remember Me, and 180+ reviews! :D**

* * *

_**~Syo's POV~**_

I was talking on the phone with my brother, Kaoru, on the other line.

"You're coming over Japan to come visit me?" I asked unhappily.

_ Just because my heart isn't like everyone else's, doesn't mean I need special treatment! _

"Yes, I'm worried about you, Syo. It's been awhile since your last check up," Kaoru's soft and gentle voice said through the phone.

I felt anger surge through me.

"I don't need a check up! I'm fine!" I yelled. "And don't ever come to the Master Course mansion!"

"It's too late to say that, Syo. I'm already at the front of the Master Course mansion," Kaoru said calmly.

I heard a door open after Kaoru had said that.

"Huh? Syo-kun?" A girl's voice was heard on the other line.

"WHAT?!" I jumped off of my bed and ran down the hall quickly.

There, I saw Nanami talking to my brother at the door.

It was obvious that she was confused and thought that he was me.

_Damn, I didn't want her to know I had a brother... _

I walked towards the door and opened it all the way.

Nanami jumped in surprise and then looked back and forth at me and Kaoru.

I sighed.

"S-Syo-kun?" Her eyes looked at my familiar hat and pins. I nodded.

"Nanami...this is my twin brother, Kaoru," I shot an angry look at Kaoru as he smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you, Nanami Haruka. My older brother has told me a lot about you," Kaoru held out his hand.

_Damn it, he's so embarrassing!_ I felt myself blushing.

"Oh, nice to meet you Kaoru-kun," Nanami smiled and accepted his hand and they shook.

"Now, I have a very important question to ask you, Nanami-san," Kaoru said with a serious expression.

_Oh, this is gonna be good..._ I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"Oh? What is it?" Nanami asked.

Kaoru glanced at me, and then leaned in towards Nanami.

He whispered something in her ear and she blushed.

_What the hell did he just say to her?! _

She nodded happily after that. "Of course I like Syo-kun! He really is fun to have around, and we have many things in common!"

...

_What?_ I blushed even more.

I saw my brother smile happily and he said, "Woah! Great! If you like my older brother then you will definitely like me!"

_Great. _

_This_ is why I didn't want him to come.

I knew Nanami would be his type, after all. Another rival was the last thing I needed!

I turned redder. Not because I was embarrassed.

But because I was angry.

**"KAORU!" **

"Well, Miss Nanami-san, I guess I'll be seeing you around!" Kaoru backed away from the door, leaving a confused Nanami still standing there.

I chased after him.

** "KAORU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME!"** I yelled after him.

He turned his head around and laughed, still running.

"But I was curious of why you didn't want me to! Now I know that you've been trying to hide Nanami-san!"

**"Why you little...! Come back here!"**

* * *

**This was just a cute and short chapter about Syo and Kaoru.**

**I know, Kaoru is probably OOC, but that's because I don't really know what his personality is other than nice, calm, gentle, caring, etc.**

**So, yeah. **

**And I've changed the summary to the story! :D It had the most votes! **

**So, tomorrow there should probably be a long chapter that's not a side story!**

**Please look forward to it!**

**~Kawaii Dream **


	24. Possible Hidden Feelings?

**Hello~**

**Welcome to a new chapter of Always Remember Me!  
**

**I would like to thank everyone for 70+ follows and favorites! :D**

**And 13,000+ views on the story along with 190+ reviews! That's almost 200! O.O**

**Well, please enjoy this new chapter! ~**

* * *

**"...WHAT?!"** The boys had a look or pure hatred, alarm, and sadness.

Ai walked over to Satsuki quietly, and then put his glasses back on from behind before Satsuki did something dangerous.

"Huh? What just happened?" Natsuki asked innocently.

It's amazing how one can do so much but doesn't even remember what they had done.

"What happened to Haru-chan?! Why am I holding her bracelet?!" Natsuki began to panic while the others look at him sympathetically.

"D-Did I do this to Haru-chan?!"

"Calm down, Natsuki!" Syo shook Natsuki's shoulders in attempt to stop Natsuki from thinking unnecessary things.

Syo looked at Natsuki right in the eye with an angry expression. "You didn't do any of this, so stop blaming yourself for everything!"

This made Natsuki froze, as if he had just been slapped on the face.

It was true, he had always blamed himself for the many things that happened after he put his glasses back on. After all, he had never remembered anything that had happened. It made him scared, because deep down inside his heart, he knew there was someone else once his glasses were taken off.

"Syo-chan..." Natsuki said wearing his unusual serious expression. Then, he hugged Syo tightly. "You're trying to cheer me up! Thank you!"

"C-Can't breathe...NATSUKI!" Syo struggled in Natsuki's arms.

"Anyways, we should quickly get Nanami-san to the hotel room! We have to make her not wake up for as long as possible," Tokiya pointed at Haruka, who was laying on the ground unconscious. "Who's willing to carry her?"

No one said anything for a moment.

"**I'll carry her!**" Eiichi said with a smart smirk on his face.

"Well, who is the most trustworthy here?" Masato asked.

Eiichi was completely ignored while the boys kept on talking.

"I'd have to say Ran-Ran!" Reiji pointed a finger at him, smiling.

"No way in hell I will carry that clueless girl." Ranmaru immediately rejected.

"But Ran-Ran~ that's the exact reason why you should carry her! After all, you have no interest in her, right?" Reiji reasoned.

**"HEY DID YOU HEAR ME?!**" Eiichi screamed into the microphone.

"You have a good point!" Otoya agreed.

Masato, Tokiya, and Ren nodded their heads.

Ranmaru growled angrily in defeat and went over to the fallen girl's body, picking her up bridal style.

"I agree, but I would've carried her if none of you guys wanted to," Ren sighed.

"All the more reason to not let you carry her!" Syo yelled when he finally got out of Natsuki's deadly hug.

"But I could've done it...after all, I have carried her like that before!" Cecil bragged, but not on purpose.

"**Hey! You boys down there!**" Nagi took the microphone from Eiichi and began speaking with an annoyed look on his face.

"...So have I," Masato responded quietly with a tiny bit of red on his cheeks.

"Masayan, you carried the Lady like that? How bold of you," Ren laughed.

"Is that a problem, Jinguji? I have carried her that way as well," Tokiya challenged him with a glare.

Otoya stared at the two boys who were already locked in a staring, more like glaring, contest.

"You all carried Nanami?! No fair!" Otoya whined.

"I carried her like that too!" Syo raged. He didn't like to be forgotten.

"But I carried her while she almost had no clothes on!" Cecil smiled a victory smile.

"Oh, you mean that time when Haru-chan looked like a mermaid?!" Natsuki started to daydream with a smile on his face.

**"Here Kira! You try to make them listen!**" Nagi thrust the microphone into Kira's face and urged him to say something.

"Enough, you peasants! We need to get going!" Camus yelled, making everyone freeze in place.

"...Let's go," Ai began walking out of the door.

Ranmaru was already carrying Haruka with a deadly look on his face.

He was probably going to murder everyone for making him do that.

He followed Ai out.

One by one, the members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT began filing out of the door.

"**...Hey.**" Kira said with his deep voice.

Reiji stopped and looked back.

He stared at the men behind him.

Nagi saw this and began speaking again. **"As you can see, this was all recorded, so-**"

"Hey, Toki, Ren-Ren, (Lol I don't really know what he calls Ren so I made it up) hurry up! We're leaving!" Reiji said.

Tokiya and Ren were still glaring at each other, but they began walking out, eyes still locked, none of them willing to lose.

"**HEY YOU IDIOTS DOWN THERE DON'T IGNORE US!**" Eiichi yelled. But everyone had already left.

Eiichi's eye began to twitch and a vein began throbbing, popping out of his forehead. **"Why those little...!" **

A hand was placed on Eiichi's shoulder and he looked back.

"...That's enough. I'm leaving..." Kira began to walk off of the stage and headed towards the same door that STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT had just walked out of.

"K-Kira?!" Nagi yelled.

Kira stopped for a moment and turned back.

"...She was a nice girl, was she not?" Kira spoke quietly and began walked out of the door.

Nagi became angry and stormed backstage.

But...he did have to admit.

Haruka was kind of nice...and pretty.

But that was it!

Nothing more and nothing less!

He shook his head and walked into his dressing room.

Back on the stage, Eiichi raged.

"**THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING...!**" Eiichi began, but realized that he still had an audience.

He cleared his throat and regained his sanity.

"Uh, that was our special event, ladies and gentlemen! A short movie drama starring HEAVENS, STARISH, and QUARTET NIGHT! I hope you all enjoyed it!" He smiled.

**"Ohh it was all just an act? Thank goodness! I thought Eiichi-sama went insane!"**

**"Hahaha that was good acting! I almost thought it was all real for a second there!"**

**"As expected from celebrities! They act so well, so full of real emotions and everything!'**

He laughed awkwardly and bowed as the audience cheered. "We shall see you all at our next concert!"

He went backstage with an annoyed look on his face.

How could Kira go after them and betray HEAVENS?

Was he going to tell the blasted STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT how to undo the curse?

Even after they had planned it all out? Eiichi spat on the ground and stormed off into his dressing room.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for the short chapter. ;A;**

**(Why do I always think every single one of my chapters are short? o.o)**

**Did you all watch the new episode today?! XD**

_**Spoilers below, if you didn't watch Uta No Prince-sama Magi Love 2000% Episode 12, don't read. Unless you want spoilers. :)**_

* * *

**I felt like this episode was focused on QUARTET NIGHT. **

**It didn't feel right because it felt like they just had to squeeze them in at the last moment, and that isn't very fair. **

**I need more QUARTET NIGHT! TuT;;**

**And I love how Ai didn't really understand a thing. Like "Believe in" and "Worry" and stuff like that. **

**Gosh he's so cute when he watches STARISH practice their dance. **

**He was all like.**

***Walks in like a boss***

***Sits down on a chair like a boss***

**Everybody in the room (and outside of the room) stares at him.**

**"What are you staring at? Continue practicing." He says like a boss.**

**Syo says "Yeah.." like a boss.**

**Camus says "Don't you think Mikaze has been acting strange lately?" **

**Ranmaru is like. "No what'chu talkin' 'bout foo'?" (Just kidding he didn't say that. But it's close LOL)**

**LOLOL. Okay I deserve to be smacked by abusing the words, "Like a boss." **

**Enough about them now.**

**Cecil's Agnadance is so...HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING. **

**HE WAS JUST SPINNING AROUND IN SLOW MOTION AND SPARKLED LIKE A GIRL. LOL.**

**Moving on to HEAVENS' performance...**

**I was like DANG. **

**WHY ARE NAGI AND KIRA'S VOICES SO SEXY?! **

**(I hate everything that's related to Eiichi. He is insane and crazy/creepy. SORRY TO EIICHI FANS! Don't hate me! TuT;; ((If you're an Eiichi fan...tell me when you review. I honestly don't know anyone that is a fan of Eiichi's. Lol))**

**Okay bye thanks for reading my random and stupid comments on the episode.. ;A;**

* * *

**Anyways...**

**Are Nagi and Kira starting to develop real feelings for Haruka?! :D**

**Find out ... in whatever chapter I decide to write them in again. XD**

**Well, see you all in the next chapter! **

**~Kawaii Dream**


	25. Seal It With A Kiss

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you for 14,000+ views on the story, and 210+ reviews! **

**I love you all! :D**

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT were climbing into their trailers. There were two separate trailers for the two boy bands, so Haruka was carried into the QUARTET NIGHT trailer by Ranmaru.

The members of STARISH glanced at him nervously as he brought Haruka into the trailer followed by Reiji, Ai, and Camus.

What if they did something weird to her? The boys knew that their senpais wouldn't do anything to her, but what if they did?

"W-Wait!" Otoya yelled out before the door of the trailer was closed.

Camus, the last one who got in the trailer paused before closing the door behind him and looked out.

"What do you want, peasant?" Camus asked.

"U-Uh...!" Otoya knew he couldn't possibly say he wanted to look after Haruka.

That would make the senpais angry because it would be like saying he didn't trust them.

"Syo said he wants to go with Ai-senpai!" Otoya said the first thing that came to his mind and pushed Syo, who was next to him, out of the trailer quickly.

Syo stumbled over his feet in surprise, but quickly regained his balance. He looked back at Otoya angrily.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Otoya?!"

Otoya laughed nervously and walked over to Syo and whispered in his ear.

"Look after Nanami for us!"

And then Otoya walked back to their trailer and closed the door.

"...Why me?! He's going to pay for this!" Syo raged. But he was actually relieved because he was also worried about Haruka.

"I don't understand why you want to be with Mikaze, but hurry and get in, peasant," Camus said impatiently.

"O-Okay..." Syo walked over to the QUARTET NIGHT trailer and began climbing in...until he heard a deep voice behind him.

"...Hey."

Syo turned around, almost yelling because he thought it was one of the STARISH members bothering him again, but he was wrong.

To his surprise, he saw a black-haired and golden-eyed man standing there.

He was one of the people who hurt Nanami! Anger began to fill up in Syo's body.

"What do you want?!" Syo asked with fire in his eyes.

The golden-eyed boy stared at the small blonde.

"...I will help," Kira said quietly.

"What?" Syo asked with disbelief in his voice.

"You're saying you're going to help us, even after you made Nanami like this?!"

"..." Kira nodded and didn't say a thing.

"Hah!" Syo laughed. "You have got to be joking! How do I know that you've come to harm Nanami again? Do I really look that stupid to you?"

"...I know how to break the curse..." Kira said.

Syo raised an eyebrow. "Tch! How do I know it could be another curse instead of removing the current curse?"

Hesitation flickered in Syo's eyes, as if he was debating whether or not he should believe Kira or not.

"...I want to help..." Kira continued slowly and quietly.

The golden-eyed boy did not show any kind of expression on his face. But that was not a surprise, no one has seen him with any other emotion.

Now Syo was really conflicted. He knew he shouldn't trust the black-haired man, but he had never said a lot of things and he looked like he was never involved with the plan in the first place.

"...Fine. Let me ask the senpais if you can come along," Syo climbed the rest of the way into the trailer and spoke with his senpai, Ai.

"Kira wants to come and he seems like he wants to help Nanami. Can we let him come along?" Syo asked Ai.

"...According to my data he is not a man with many words. He complimented Nanami's song and he looked like he never cared about the plan. It was more of Eiichi's doing. Eiichi and Nagi were his friends so he did whatever they told him to. But really, my data shows that he is a good man...so I suppose he can come along," Ai finished.

"Ai-Ai is always right so I'll let him go along too!" Reiji chimed in.

"...I don't give a damn," Ranmaru grunted.

"The enemy has become an ally? Interesting. Let him in, peasant," Camus said.

"...Okay, but you didn't need to give me a big speech about it..." Syo grumbled and poked his head out of the door.

"They said yes. Come in," Syo said.

Kira nodded and followed Syo into the trailer. The four men looked up when they saw Kira walk in and sit on the sofa that had no one sitting (Or laying, because Haruka is on one of them. There are four sofas by the way) on it.

Syo sat next to him. The driver began driving as soon as he knew everyone was on and inside the trailer.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...So...Syo, why did you want to be in here to see me?" Ai asked, eyeing the small blonde suspiciously.

"...I-I just felt like it okay! Don't get any strange ideas!" Syo blushed and looked out of the small window.

Ai wondered why Syo had become all red all of a sudden. It was just a question.

It was silent for the rest of the ride. No one said a thing.

Syo stared at the girl on the sofa. Hopefully, she won't wake up before they can undo the curse. He couldn't help but feel worried.

Reiji was also worried, but at times like this he knew it would be better to say nothing.

Ranmaru and Camus never really liked to communicate with others. Well, maybe Camus, but definitely not Ranmaru. Ai also stared at the girl.

He did not want his test subject to once again lose her memories.

_Why?_ Ai thought long and hard about it, but he didn't get an answer. What _was_ this feeling he had?

Kira'a thoughts were unreadable.

Maybe he wasn't even thinking anything at the moment.

Little did the boys know that inside Haruka's mind, all of the memories and feelings she had were replaying over and over again, only for all of it to be erased when she awakened unless the curse was removed.

* * *

When both trailers made it to the hotel, Haruka's body was placed on the bed, and everyone was gathered in the hotel room, Otoya began a conversation.

"So...why is he here?" Otoya asked, looking at Kira.

Kira nodded quietly. "...Sorry for causing trouble."

"He said he came to help lift the curse. Apparently he wants to help Nanami," Syo answered for him.

"Help Nanami-san? But he was one of the people who made her be in this state!" Tokiya said, glaring at Kira.

"Yes, I agree with Toki. This man right here wants to help the Lady after hurting her? That seems like a horrible lie," Ren said.

"Be quiet and let's hear how to break the curse. Nanami will be waking up soon and we have no choice but to listen to him," Ai said coldly.

"But-!"

"Just listen to him, Hijirikawa," Camus said with a serious expression.

Masato saw how serious he was and backed down, still obviously unhappy about not being able to speak his thoughts.

Everyone stared at Kira now, waiting for an answer.

"...Contract bind..." Kira said quietly.

"...What?" Cecil asked after blinking twice.

"...To serve forever... Just like what rhe bracelet made her do for us..." Kira finished.

"...He said we need to bind a contract with Nanami and serve her forever," Ai said after he heard the five words.

"The information that is missing is how many people need to do that and how to bind a contract."

Everyone was confused on how Ai could figure that all out so quickly (except for Reiji, Ranmaru, and Camus) but they nodded.

"...One man must say magic words sealed with a kiss..." Kira explained. "Magic words are...'Comme tu veux, tes désirs sont des ordres.'"

(Find out what that means on Google. If you want to, that is. :D)

"What does that mean? And what language is that?!" Syo asked with an annoyed attitude.

"Figure it out yourself," Ai sat down in a chair, leaving a confused STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT standing there.

"It's okay...if you can't say it, I will do it for you..." Kira sighed and sat down next to Ai in another chair.

"WAIT! First of all...Who is going to be the one who serves Nanami forever?!" Otoya exclaimed. "Not to mention kiss..." He mumbled quietly.

"...Wait," Tokiya went over to the door and opened it quickly. Nagi and Eiichi fell down onto the ground with shocked faces.

"What are they doing here?!" Syo asked with a deadly glare.

"Syo-chan, please calm down!" Natsuki said.

"Looks like they are here to curse Nanami again..." Masato accused them right away.

"Now, now, Masa. Don't jump to conclusions too quickly!" Ren teased him with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Well? What are you two doing here?" Cecil asked with a look of anger on his face.

Nagi and Eiichi both got up and dusted the dirt off of their clothes quietly.

"We were just following Kira," Nagi glanced at the black-haired man sitting calmly on the chair.

"Kira is a traitor!" Eiichi yelled, glaring at the calm man.

"...Whatever. You two sit and watch and don't try to stop us from removing the curse," Ai stared at them with an emotionless expression.

"Who volunteers to be Nanami's servant?"

"...Hurry before she wakes up..." Kira added.

"...I-I will do it!" Everyone stared at the man who volunteered. It was Otoya.

"Ittoki?" Tokiya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't do this Otoya! You will be bind to her, and you will have to do whatever she says!" Syo exclaimed.

"...But I don't want Nanami to lose het memories and feelings again... we've all gotten so far to help her gain her memories back...so..." Otoya trailed off, blushing.

"You've got guts, Ikki. Go for it," Ren urged.

"Go Otto-chan!" Natsuki smiled.

"...Good luck..." Tokiya sighed.

"May the muses bless you for saving Haruka!" Cecil smiled and began to do his Agnadance.

"I guess you are brave...so good luck," Syo glanced at Nanami.

"You can do it," Masato said quietly.

"...Thanks everyone. I'm ready, Kira," Otoya went over to Nanami's bed along with Kira.

Everyone crowded around the bed, with Eiichi and Nagi standing closest to her.

Kira nodded at Otoya and began chanting the words for him.

"... Comme tu veux, tes désirs sont des ordres."

That was the cue for Otoya to kiss Nanami.

Otoya gulped and leaned in, everyone watching his every move.

Each moment that was passing felt like time was moving slower and slower.

...Slower.

...And slower.

...And slower...

"Hey! Move, I can't see!" Eiichi pushed Nagi forward, causing the pink-haired boy to fall on the bed.

The boy felt something soft of his lips and he heard everyone gasp. He opened his eyes slowly...

...

...

...

...His lips were on Nanami's.

Everyone stood absolutely still.

"...WHAT THE HELL?!" Nagi shouted and jumped away from the bed as soon as he realized what had happened.

A bright light appeared on his left shoulder. It was a mark of a star. Haruka had also gotten the same mark on her right shoulder.

"...So Nagi is the one to serve Nanami?" Otoya asked, clearly disappointed.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" Nagi shouted.

"...Be quiet little boy. Be happy that Nanami-san is a nice person and won't abuse you or anything." Tokiya replied unhappily.

"Toki! Be quiet, the Lady is waking up! Hopefully this removed the curse!" Ren said, staring at the girl on the bed.

That made all of the men snap their attention back on the red-haired girl.

Her eyes began to open slowly as the men around her watched. It was like seeing a newborn open it's eyes for the first time.

Haruka opened her eyes until they were fully open.

She sat up slowly and had a confused look on her face.

She looked at each of the men's faces carefully.

"...Nanami?" Syo asked nervously.

She looked at Syo and then she finally had a blank expression.

Her mouth opened slowly.

**"...Who...are you?"**

* * *

**First of all, sorry for not updating for 2 days...I'm just so tired and all. **

**I have been writing chapters late at night (And I go to sleep at 1, 2, or even 3 in the morning) most of the time. I think I'm lacking sleep now, since I sleep so late almost every night ever since I began to write chapters everyday.**

**Yesterday, I was in the middle of writing this chapter and I suddenly felt sleepy...**

**And before you knew it I fell asleep with my phone in my hand. (Yes, I write the chapters on my phone because it's more convenient and if someone hacks my account I'll still have all of the chapters in my phone.)**

**And at this moment I'm feeling tired...so I will retire for the day. **

**Thank you for all of the new favorites and followers, along with the many new people who are reviewing! It means a lot!**

**I hope to update the next chapter tomorrow or the day after that. I guess it depends on how I feel. **

**Well...see you all in the next chapter! :)**

**(P.S. That awesome cliffhanger...Hah!)**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	26. Another Amnesia Attack?

**Hello everyone and sorry for the wait. T.T**

**Thank you for 16,000+ views on the story.**

**And also thank you for 245+ reviews! :D I enjoy reading each and every one of your reviews!**

**Now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Her mouth opened slowly.

**"...Who...are you..?"**

Syo could not utter one word. No one could say anything at all.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ai asked Kira while pointing at Haruka. "So was this just another curse? You wanted one of us to be her servant for life and it doesn't even break the curse?"

"Whatever you were trying to pull, Nagi is her servant now. So your plan backfired," Camus gave Kira his icy glare.

"...No...It should have worked..." Kira stared at the golden-eyed girl on the bed.

She looked back at him, still confused of what was going on and who the people surrounding her were.

"Your plan should have worked? Too bad it didn't!" Ranmaru was full of rage and anger, but who knows why?

"...I mean the contract should have removed the curse from her..." Kira's emotionless eyes trailed over to Nagi.

"...You. Kiss her again..." Kira said to him. Nagi'a face went from angry enough, to full of rage.

"Why should I?! I was basically forced to do the contract with her, and now I have to kiss her? And not just once, but twice?!" Nagi exclaimed unhappily.

"Just please do it...or I will use force," Kira said, there was a hint of anger in his voice.

Nagi shook his head stubbornly. "Nope! I won't kiss her!"

"...Fine." Kira turned to Haruka.

"...Can you please say embrasse-moi?"

The girl hesitated because she still did not know what was going on, but she gave in and said the two words.

Nagi's eyes widened immediately and he shouted, "No!"

"Embrasse-moi," the girl's still voice said.

Instantly, the star on Nagi's left shoulder began shining and he walked over to her bed and sat down with an expressionless face.

The girl stared at the pink-haired boy, and all of a sudden, he leaned in and kissed her, his hand holding the back of her head.

The girl gasped in surprise, which made Nagi enter his tongue in her sweet mouth.

The girl began to squirm and make very music-like sounds.

The men surrounding them watched uncomfortably.

Making out in front if other people, especially in front of people that like the girl, is not a very pretty sight to see.

It made everyone jealous and angry. But her voice really...let's not talk about what it made them think about.

"It should almost be complete..." Kira whispered, his eyes not leaving the two on the bed.

Right after Kira spoke, the star on Haruka's right shoulder began shining.

It became brighter and brighter until it was finally as bright as the star on Nagi's other shoulder.

"...That's enough, Nagi..." Kira said. But Nagi didn't stop.

"He isn't stopping!" Otoya exclaimed.

"...It's okay. When they pull back for air, pull Nagi off of the bed," Kira said.

Eiichi was in the back of the room now, watching.

Tokiya, who was closest to Nagi, nodded and waited.

Nagi and Haruka kept french kissing until it looked like Haruka needed air.

Haruka moved back, their tongues and lips separating. T

hat was Tokiya's cue.

Just when Nagi was about to kiss her again, Tokiya grabbed the small male by the shoulders and pulled him off of the bed.

Haruka was gasping for breath and she once again looked around again. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw everyone surrounding her.

"A little help here!" Tokiya was still pulling Nagi back. It seemed like Nagi wouldn't stop unless Haruka commanded him to.

"...Repeat after me," Kira stared at the girl, "revenir à la normale."

Haruka was confused again, but once again, she did what she was told.

"...Revenir à la normale," Haruka said. Nagi immediately stopped struggling in Tokiya's arms and paused. Tokiya let him go and sighed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked very innocently, her golden eyes staring at each and one of the men in the room.

"...Do you know who we are?" Cecil asked nervously.

Haruka shook her head. "No..."

"What?! But the kiss should have worked!" Syo punched the wall angrily.

"Oh... wait," Haruka blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. "Ah, yes. Sorry, my vision was blurred from sleep. You are Cecil, right?" Haruka smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yes. My prayers have been answered!" Cecil began to do his Agnadance again.

"...Do you remember everything?" Tokiya asked with a serious expression.

Haruka gave him a confused glance, and nodded. "Of course I do! We are all at a hotel because STARISH had to do fan service! But then HEAVENS invited me to their concert and..." Haruka paused and looked over at Kira, Nagi, and Eiichi.

They stared back at her with emotionless expressions. Everyone turned to the direction that she was looking at.

Then, to their surprise, she gave HEAVENS one of her heavenly smiles.

"And they sang an amazing song! I was so impressed!" Haruka finished.

"...What?" Eiichi asked with a very surprised tone.

"Your performance was amazing! Please let me come again one day," Haruka repeated and smiled again.

"...I don't get it! We harmed you and almost made all of your memories and feelings dissappear, but you still smile and compliment us?" Nagi gave an angry look.

Kira stayed silent like always.

Haruka tilted her head, her hair swaying to the side. She looked so cute when she did that with a very innocent face.

"...But...you lifted the curse for me, didn't you?" She stared at the star mark on his left shoulder and smiled yet again.

"It was an accident! He was supposed to be your servant, not me! Don't misunderstand!" Nagi growled and shot an angry glare at Otoya.

Otoya glared back at him. Otoya did want to be Haruka's servant, after all. Haruka's smile disappeared and a frown replaced it.

"O-Oh...I'm sorry..." She looked down sadly. "Is there anyway to break this contract, then? I do have my memories already, so..."

"...I can't believe you. You're apologizing to me now? And you want to break the contract even though you can order me to do whatever you want, whenever you want? I don't understand girls..." Nagi mumbled angrily.

"I don't believe you are a bad person," she smiled again, making everyone stare at her, "so I don't want to force you to do anything, Nagi-kun."

"..." Nagi stared at the girl silently. The effect of her smile was sinking into him, just like the other guys.

He found himself blushing and looked away as the golden-eyed girl stared back at him.

"Ahem! A-Anyways...it's...it's f-fine..." Nagi stuttered, all red in the face and avoided eye contact with the girl.

He was definitely losing his cool. Otoya chuckled. This was the kind of effect her smile had on everyone.

"...Whatever. Let's go, Nagi. And you have to come along, Kira, because you're part of HEAVENS. Get up." Eiichi demanded and walked out of the door.

"Anyways! Don't forget that I said I won't serve you! Ever!" Nagi immediately put on a serious face again, his blush completely gone, and walked out the door. Kira stared at them, probably wondering if he should go with them. He sighed and got up from his chair.  
"...I'm not needed anymore...so I will go," Kira nodded at everyone, meaning good bye, and walked out of the door.  
The door was closed behind him and there was silence in the room.  
"...U-Umm..." Haruka stuttered out helplessly. The attention was suddenly all on her. "Why don't we enjoy the last one and a half day if vacation that we have left?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Ringo came out from the bathroom, which startled the men.

"Tsukimiya-sensei?" Haruka asked, she was wondering why the teacher had popped out of nowhere again.

In fact, everyone was wondering that. How did this cross dressing teacher appear and disappear?

"Yes yes! Ringo is here! I have something to tell you all so listen up!" Ringo smiled and winked.

"For the rest of today and tomorrow, Saotome requested that you all spend time together at a hot spring resort! So hurry and pack your things, we will leave immediately after everyone is done!"

"...A hot spring resort?!" Otoya exclaimed happily.

"This seems very suspicious..." Tokiya raised an eyebrow and thought about it.

As the boys (and girl) began to chatter, Ringo smirked secretly behind their backs.

"They don't know what's ahead of them...heh," Ringo whispered and turned back around and smiled nicely at them.

QUARTET NIGHT began to leave the room to begin packing, unlike the chattering STARISH.

What was Ringo planning now?

* * *

**Sorry for not updating again for 2 days.**

**I've been busy and tired, so this is a short chapter, if I do say so myself. D;**

**Anyways, sorry if I don't respond to your questions if you asked them when you reviewed.**

**I usually tend to forget about them, so if you have any questions just PM me!**

**If you just wanna chat with me, then that's fine, I don't mind! :)**

**And woah, so many reviews...oh gosh. If you guys keep reviewing, I'll have the most reviews out of every other Uta Pri stories! (The pressure! *-*)**

**I appreciate every single one of everyone's reviews, so thank you so very much! **

**Well, see you all in the next chapter!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	27. RANDOMZ One: Chat With Elhienn-san!

**Hello everyone! I apologize for not updating a new chapter for 2 days...**

**So I present to you: The very first "RANDOMZ" of Always Remember Me!**

**(I completely made that up, so I shall explain what a RANDOMZ is.)**

***Clears throat* **

**A RANDOMZ is a chapter that is about anything, anyplace, or anyone. LOL.**

**So basically it's completely off topic, it could even be NOT about Uta No Prince-sama! (But in today's RANDOMZ chapter, it is, so it's safe to read)**

**Today's RANDOMZ chapter is a FACEBOOK CHAT CONVERSATION starring Me and Elhienn Hovercast-san! LOL.**

**This is how we're like if we're not on fanfiction, so be warned!**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN PURE AWESOMENESS INCLUDING ROLEPLAYING AS THE UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA CHARACTERS AND SO ON. **

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. ALSO MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS ON THE LAST EPISODE.**

**You have been warned. :)**

* * *

**Elhienn:** Yo~ You tell me how you reacted after you finish it kay? XD

**(A/N We are talking about the last episode of Uta No Prince-sama)**

**Me:** I finally finished

...Why do I feel so empty inside NOOO D:

**Elhienn:** Because you will miss that feeling of wanting to see more! XD

**Me**: So true! I really want more!

**Elhienn:**Last episode was the strongest Acid Trip I ever saw, HOLY CRAP KIRA'S FACE XD

**Me:** HAHAHA I KNOW! He was like "I'm happy..."

**Elhienn:**AH! Talking about more, I checked TvTropes pages and they say that they plan to make another game and they will include HEAVENS as a option!

**Me:** WHAT?! I Love the game makers!

But they are never going to be translated to english

**Elhienn:** I will do as what I did with Ai' route:

Wait for a kind doul that will make a summary of it

* soul

**Me:** Yeah! I love reading the game reviews!

I am unhappy because they will never make Haruka end up with someone in the anime...it's like, "PICK SOMEONE ALREADY HARUKA!"

Or else more guys will think they have a chance and fall in love with you and it's gonna be "The Bachelorette" all over again HAHAHAH

**Elhienn:**Now that HEAVENS sort of joined in, we can say that Haruka won as the Heroine with most candidates WOW!

**Me:** HAHAH yes! But I think I found an anime that might beat Haruka's record!

**Elhienn:**Wait what? O_O

**Me:** HAHAHAH! Yep, Brother's Conflict is about 11-13 brothers falling in love with their stepsister HAHAH, and they might actually add a few more guys so it will beat Haruka's record!

**Elhienn: **oAO!

**Me:** Yep! I really would love to see if there's actually kissing in this one, unlike Uta No Prince-sama! They left us with nothing in the end, only kisses on the cheek from Ren and kisses on the hand from Cecil! ; A;

**Elhienn: **Well, at least Tokiya grabbed her butt in episode 11 XD

**Me: **HAHAH YOU NOTICED TOO?!

I was like...*raises eyebrow and shakes head* Tokiya, you sly fox

**Elhienn:** Sly fox indeed! There was no kiss but Tokiya got everything that the other could only wish but didn't get: Grabbed her butt, hugged her(Syo too, but that's because he saved her, doesn't count) and went in a date MAHASSHSHS

I swear that it must be like:

PRODUCERS: Yes this is a Reverse Harem Anime, but no kissing is allowed!

Tokiya: *Grabs Nanami's butt*

PRODUCERS: TOKIYA!What we said about that?

Tokiya: You didn't say anything about that, only about kissing, so kiss my ass that I know that you all were oogling in then ending while I grab her butt and have a date with her

**Me:** ..BBWHAHAHAHA! You are so hilarious! You seriously made me laugh so hard! I'm laughing right now HAHAHAHA

**Elhienn: **Hhaha, when I'm not being corny I remember that I have a humor sense*snort*, I feel sorry for the other guys though XD

Cecil: Actually I did kiss her in the first episode, .dreams, where you FUCKERS can't cockblock me!

Ren: No need for that, lady cockblocked you herself, waking up.

Syo: Yeah, and you didn't kiss her*shows video and take a ruler*, see? Almost there but my 1mm you didn't HA!

**Me:** LOLOLOL SO TRUE. Cecil the cockblocker tries to not get cockblocked by entering her dream and trying to kiss her! And it is very true how she cockblocked herself HAHAHA!

And I loved that part when after Tokiya had his date, butt-grabbing, and hugging ceremomies Ren got suspicious and everyone else actually cared for once!

Ren: Icchi, what did you do with Lady?

Tokoya: I don't have to say anything to you.

Otoya (who is supposed to be innocent!): EHHH?! Tokiya and Nanami?!

What were you thinking when you said that, little Otoya? HAHAHAH And Masato...oh he is supposed to be innocent too!

Masato: Give us all of the details.

**Me:** *Raises eyebrow* Masa? Why do you want to know about what Tokiya and Haruka did?

Masato: *Acts like Tokiya* I don't have to say anything to you. Hmph.

...LOL. Did you notice how Masa always kind of acts like Tokiya at one point? Eheheh

**Elhienn: **Masa and Tokiya are kind of alike, the only difference that Masa is more introverted XD

Otoya: Wah~ I could have confessed if Cecil didn't cockblock me...

Tokiya: You had your chance in season one when there was no one to cockblock you, but of course, you cockblocked yourself.

Ren: Well, at least everyone got their fair share with the lady... Except poor Masa, he only had 5 minutes top with Nanami in his episode and needed to be satisfied in only dreaming about embracing her.

Masato: ... I want to see you guys making her get over her perform anxiety in season one

**Me:** Oh yes. Poor Masa...he only dreamed about her. Never even seen him hug her. I saw Otoya put his arm around her. I saw Syo hug her after she almost fell. I saw Ren kiss her on the cheek. I saw Natsuki hug her tightly like a cute fairy. I saw Tokiya touch her butt, hug her, and go on a date with her, and I saw Cecil kiss her hand and embrace her. But poor Masa only touched her hand by accident on the piano in season 1. Poor, poor Masa.

**Elhienn: (acting out characters)**

Masato: ... Well, at least the reason I had for loving her made sense, did anyone understand why Syo felt in love with her in season one?I didn't.

Syo: Oy, we bonded because we both looked up to someone.

Tokiya: Weird way to bond, you liked her after you knew that she had the hots for me?

**Me:** ...HAHAHAHAHA

"After you knew she had the hots for me"

Wow thats really true and funny

It doesn't make sense, really.

**Elhienn: **

Syo: What you want something that doesn't make sense? Then take Natsuki in season one! He got hearts because she reminding him of HIS DOG! I don't think that even Camus would be weirder and he love his dog!

Camus: Say another word peasant and I will kill you.

Reiji: Yes, yes! We barely had screentime, and when we had some we never talked directly with Nanami! Only Ran-ran did that! It's so bad that I bet that there must be people who never thought that we were open in the games!

**Me: **Aghh yes...poor QUARTET NIGHT too. The only one who talked to her was Ranmaru...while the rest were doing who knows what!

Eiichi: If there is ever a season 3, which I highly doubt but I'm still going to say it, then I DECLARE HEAVENS WILL GET MORE SCREEN TIME! and we will win the Angel's heart and make her compose songs for us! MWAHAHS

Nanami: I already said I will only compose songs for STARISH only! Please leave me alone!

Kira:...You got rejected...

Nagi: Woah, Kira! You don't have to say it like that!

**Elhienn**: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! I laughed a lot when Kira said that pfffffff...!

Syo: Take that fuckers!

Nagi:... At least we didn't get any yaoi porn like you guys

Syo: What did you say?!

Otoya: Calm Down Syo, everyone that's male is fated to have yaoi made of them.

Nagi: We starter waaaaaay after you guys, so no matter what you do we always will have less porn than you HA!

**Me:** (acting out characters in response to what Elhienn said)

Tokiya: *Shivers* Please don't bring up that topic. I do not wish to know WHO I am paired with, WHAT I did with them, and HOW I supposedly fell in "love" with him. *Shudders*

Otoya: Hidoi, Tokiya! So you are saying you don't like the person you are paired with?!

Tokiya: That is exactly what I'm saying.

Otoya: ... (I Don't think he ever read the fanfictions on the website...) Ah I see...*laughs nervously*

**Elhienn: **

Elhienn(staring as himself): You know Tokiya, you're paired with everyone after you made that butt shaking, it's very distracting

Syo: Who the fuck are you?

Elhienn: Me? The person that killed Nanami twice by accident, Oh by the way, Feel sorry for you Syo, Tokiya got the first point, and I will try to make poor Masato gets another, he deserves it.

Syo: ...What are you talking about?

Elhienn: QUACK

**Me:** I shall continue this conversation!

Syo: QUACK? What the fuck, are you a fucking duck or something?

**Elhieen:** No, I'm a flamingo, QUACK, QUACK~ Or I'm a stick with shades ans green hair heh~ And you're pink

**Me:** (Acting out everyone)

Syo: A flamingo that QUACKs?

Camus: Interesting. Let me keep it. I bet the queen shall be pleased to have a rare pet in ghe castle.

Tokiya:...I was paired with everyone? *Shivers* I am only in love with Nanami-san...I am only in love with Nanami-san...I am only in love with-

Syo: OKAY we get it Tokiya!

**Elhieen:** I didn't get it, could you please repeat it again?-troll face-

Syo: oh hell no. /facepalm.

Camus: I want you.

...

...  
To be a pet for the queen.

**Elhienn:** I am no pet mister, I talk and I say that nope, nope, I won't! And your magic doesn't work on me~I'm too dumb to make sense!

**Me: **

Camus: I shall tell the game producer to change things a bit, so you still will be coming with me to Permafrost.

**Elhienn:** I don't belong to the game, and If I ever belonged to it I would be one of Haru-chan's harem option so she can be closer to be the queen of reverse harem!

**Me: **

Camus: I will MAKE you belong in the game as long as the queen enjoys a quacking flamingo/stick with shades and green hair that can talk.

**Elhieen:** Fine, then I gonna steal Haruka, *grabs Haruka*, have a nice day guys! *flies away*

**Me:** (still acting out characters)

Syo: WHAT THE FUCK...!  
SINCE WHEN DID FLAMINGOS THAT QUACK/STICKS WITH SHADES AND GREEN HAIR FLY?!

Natsuki: HARUUUU-CHANNNNN! I NEED YOU TO WEAR THIS OUTFIT! PUT HARU-CHAN DOWN!

Ren: As long as you don't take her virginity, bring her back by 9PM.

Tokiya:...We should probably call the police...

Masato; *nods* Yes we should call the police.

Cecil: No need for the police! We have the muses! *Agnadances*

Camus: Come back quacking flamingo! The queen needs you!

Ai:...Just don't break her. I need her to understand several feelings like "love" and "***" (censored)

Ranmaru: Tch! Good riddance!

Reiji: Woah, Ai-Ai, Ran-Ran, look at how high they're flying! *looks up at the sky*

**Elhienn:** Since you guys destroyed logic with your acid trip songs!-screams at the horizon-

**Me:** Aagahah

Everyone: WHAT?!

**Me:** Ehehehe Elhienn-san, I was thinking our conversation would be a great extra chapter for Always Remember Me HAHAHW

**Elhienn:** LOLOLOL, Everyone will think that we are MAD!

...

I APROVE IT! :D*Bricked*

**Me:** BWHAHAHAHA woo! I agree, we ARE mad! In a very SANE way!

...  
CHEERS!

**Elhienn: **CHEERS!*Drinks vodka*

**_Chat Conversation End_**

**_Seen 5:25am_**

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed the random stuff that we talked about. LOL.**

**I AM LITERALLY AMAZED AT HOW OUR CHAT WAS LONGER THAN SOME OF THE CHAPTERS OF ALWAYS REMEMBER ME. LOL.**

**Also, if you are interested in adding me on facebook and chatting too, I'm fine with that. Ahahaha. **

**I'm using a gaming facebook account, so it's not my real one. No worries! :D**

**Ah, Elhienn-san, we are such nerds. XD**

**See you all in the next REAL chapter of Always Remember Me!**

**P.S. Also, everything that we talked about here is just our opinion. Please don't get angry, we were not trying to make anyone mad.**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	28. Finding Words Through Expressions

***Ahem* And now, the usual 'thank yous' of the day!**

**Thank you for 20,300+ views on this story. Like, wow. I can't believe it...*Faints***

**And then, thank you for 260+ reviews, and almost 270 reviews! Oh god, you guys are killing me with the views, and now there's so many reviews?! **

**There's also a thank you for over 100+ favs, and 99 follows on this story! I'm flattered! **

**That's it. I officially have to say it:**

**I love you all! :)**

**I made this chapter longer than usual as thanks!**

**I also changed my writing style a bit in the first half of the chapter, so I wonder if you guys will notice it. (Please tell me if you notice what's different about it! :D)**

**I tried to improve my writing, but it still seems the same to me. But oh well, heh.**

**Enjoy this chapter! ~**

* * *

As soon as everyone was packed up and ready to go, they were on their way to the hot spring resort.

Haruka was sitting in STARISH's trailer, gently brushing her hair behind her ear when it went over her eye. She stared out the window, her golden eyes reflecting the world beyond. The sunlight hit her pale skin, making her feel nice and warm. The usual noise in the STARISH trailer was all gone. It was completely silent and very awkward. The only noise that was heard was the low hum of the vehicle. Why was it awkward, you ask? What a silly question! There are seven men and one woman in the trailer. What could go wrong, right?

Heh.

As Haruka sat there calmly, completely unaware of the lovesick stares she was receiving, the corner of her lips curled up just a little tiny bit.

A small, yet cute smile.

The bluenette, Masato, noticed that kind smile. He was trying to hide the fact that he was watching her, but not just her. He was watching her and her every move, expression, and smile. But then, he had a thought. _What is she smiling at outside the window?_

Masato was sitting across from her, facing her. He could've reached out and touch her hair, but the huge table in the middle of the two sofas created a big gap between them.

Curiosity was starting to the get best of him. He knew he couldn't just get up from his seat and look out of the window, it would draw too much attention.

The flirt, Ren, was sitting right next to the red-haired girl on the left of her.

Who knows how that happened?

Well, at least he wasn't putting an arm around her or some- oh, looks like I spoke too soon.

While Masato was pondering on how to look out of the window behind him, he noticed a small movement from Ren out of the corner of his eye.

At a first glance, anyone would think it was a regular arm stretch. But then, Ren's right arm slowly made its way over Nanami's head and onto her shoulder.

Haruka jumped at first on physical contact, as she didn't notice when he was stretching. She turned her head until her attention was on Ren. She tilted her head, but then she smiled at him, thinking he needed some place to rest his arm because there was no armrest on the right side of him.

Ren smiled back at her and left his arm there, thinking her bright smile was a sign of approval that means he could leave his arm there. Haruka had once again returned her attention to outside of the window.

Masato was beginning to get more and more annoyed the longer he saw that arm around her.

But oh, poor little Masato wasn't the only one watching her so closely and protectively.

Cecil's green eyes were locked onto the fragile girl. She almost looked like she could've been crushed in those muscular arms of Jinguji Ren.

Cecil's usually calm and collected expression (more like always confused expression) disappeared the moment that arm found its way on Haruka's shoulder.

The boy wasn't even trying to hide the look he gave to Ren. And let me tell you, it wasn't a very nice look at all.

Ren was staring out of the window, too. Like the rest of the boys in the trailer, they had noticed Haruka's almost unnoticed smile.

But of course everyone would notice it, who doesn't watch the one that they love?

Masato gave a small growl as he felt jealousy surge through him. Why and how did Jinguji Ren manage to sit right next to the girl?

And how did they end up being the only two people sitting on a sofa?

Masato was sitting in the middle. Tokiya was to the left of him while Syo was to the right of him. (Yes, the sofas are huge and has three seats available.)

On the sofa that was diagonally across from Haruka's sofa, were Otoya, Natsuki, and Cecil. Cecil was sitting on the left of Natsuki while Otoya was sitting on the right of Natsuki.

So, since Cecil was the second person sitting closest to Haruka, he gave an angry glare at Ren.

Ren, who was distracted by Masato's very quiet growl, finally turned his head to see Cecil.

"I shall make the muses curse you if you keep that arm around Haruka!" Cecil's face gave Ren that message.

But Ren wasn't scared.

He gave Cecil his signature smirk. Cecil took it as, "I don't really care, I'd keep this arm around her forever if she asked me to."

Cecil and Ren both began to give glares ans smirks back and forth to each other, each having their own meaning behind them.

The usually cheerful red-head Otoya didn't like the fact that Ren had made the first move after they had stepped onto the trailer. He wanted so badly to get up and sit next to Haruka. But he fought the urge to do so, because he knew it wouldn't be fair to the others.

But he wanted to do something to Haruka so very badly...he hadn't even kissed her on the lips yet. He was so sure that he was going to win her heart at the beginning, when he got a head start. But then, everyone had to create a schedule, and they have been growing farther and farther apart each and every day.

He hated the day he saw hickeys on her neck. He felt the jealousy course through his mind and heart.

One from Tokiya.

One from Masato.

Then, not too long after there were two hickeys, there was another from Syo.

And he also heard that Ai had kissed Haruka during a movie shoot. So really, those four were obviously ahead of him, and he did not like that one bit.

Plus, there was that kiss from that 13-year-old boy, Nagi. So if that overly-cheerful kid actually wanted to be with Haruka, (Which poor Otoya really tried very hard to think that he wouldn't fall for Haruka too,) then he would probably have a better chance with Haruka too.

When could he get some alone time with the girl without anyone interrupting them? Otoya sighed and decided to ignore everything that was happen and think of some good..."plans".

Natsuki was the third boy that was closest to Haruka.

But the only thing that the boy thought was:

_Haru-chan is so cute in that dress! I wonder if she'll look as cute as Syo-chan if she wore a Piyo-chan costume! Oh, or maybe she can dress up as Syo-chan himself! Yay, double the cuteness! I'll have to request Haru-chan to dress up as Syo-chan one day~! Hehehe._ ***Insert Natsuki-sounding giggle here.* **

_No, wait! But what if Syo-chan dressed up as Haru-chan?! Ahhh! Triple the cuteness! I can't wait to make the costumes and request them to_ (force them to out if their own will,)_ wear the outfits! How fun~!_ ***Insert cute Natsuki smile here.* **

The calm and mature Tokiya sat on the sofa. He was quietly eyeing the arm around Haruka as well.

Although he did not really show it much.

Once in a while, he would glance over at the pair sitting on the sofa across from him with a hint of annoyance in his expression. He sighed and remembered the time when he had secretly kissed the girl while she was in the hospital.

_I wonder if she knew it was me_, he thought.

His face began to warm up just a tiny bit, and he decided to stop thinking about those thoughts.

There is a time and place for everything after all, and now was definitely not the time and place to be seen blushing in front of other people. He knew better than that.

The rising heat from his cheeks slowly decreased until it was his normal temperature. But he felt heat rising to his cheeks once more when he gave yet another glance at Haruka and Ren. He was most definitely not blushing because he saw Ren's arm around Haruka's shoulder. That would just be wrong. If anything, he was feeling angrier and angrier each and every glance he gave them, only to see that Ren's arm was still around Haruka's shoulder.

He looked away again, and found himself thinking,_ I wish I could see why Nanami-san was smiling._ The only people who knew what she was smiling at outside the window was Ren, Cecil, Otoya, and Natsuki. Of course, if he really wanted to know, he could ask his roommate Otoya. But even Tokiya felt embarrassed when it came to those kinds of things.

He had his limits when he was acting calm and cool. Because most of the time, he would be angry, tired, depressed even.

Or maybe he felt happy and cheerful, but he didn't want others to see that side of him, either. No, he'd stay calm for as long as he could.

Cute but manly Syo wasn't very happy at the moment. In fact, he was freaking raging inside. He seriously wanted to punch something at the moment, but he knew he couldn't do such a thing in front of Haruka.

Haruka would probably be terrified of him if she saw him do something like that.

But even if she was terrified, she wouldn't back down. He knew that when he saw how brave Haruka was when facing Satsuki. He was amazed at how even if she was afraid, she would stand up and fight until the end. That time when her fingers almost got crushed, he was scared. He was afraid that her fingers really might be broken into pieces. But she had a determined look on her face and still held onto the door.

It made him love her more than he already had, it made him respect her. He was really angry though. Angry at Ren for doing such an old move like that in Haruka, and the fact that he did it in front of everyone was another reason he did not like Jinguji Ren.

Plus, that bastard called him _"Ochibi-chan_"! Syo was seriously considering getting up and giving a punch to Ren, but he knew better. He would have to sustain it for now, and wait until the ride was over.

As the members of STARISH were silently doing their own things, Haruka was still smiling, completely unknowing of what was going on around her. She stared out the window, staring at the beautiful scenery she was receiving. Nature was all around, large trees and small trees, small and delicate flowers, big and sparkling flowers, oh how she loved the sounds of the birds chirping. It felt nice and peaceful, and she was surprised that she liked it herself. That was when a memory came to her.

* * *

**_~Memory Flashback~_**

It was nice and quiet in the countryside, living with her grandmother was fun.

Everyday was peaceful, and she had lots of fun learning the piano with her grandmother.

"Haruka, I will play you your favorite piece," her grandmother smiled and began to play a calming tune on the piano. Haruka smiled and began singing and playing along.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are..." She sang, her heart filled with happiness. Ever since then, music was a big part of her life. That was why she decided to enter Saotome Gakuen. And at the place, she had met everyone that held dearly in her heart. STARISH.

* * *

Haruka smiled even wider when she remembered her past.

_I will always create songs that will bring happiness to everyone!_ She swore it for the second time.

She wished to give everyone happiness when they heard her song.

And she continued to watch the scenery fly by with a very satisfied expression.

* * *

Everyone had finally arrived at the hot spring resort. QUARTET NIGHT was there first, of course. They were quicker at packing than STARISH was.

The senpais never wasted time chatting (With the exception of Reiji chattering on and on,) and they already had their belongings in their rooms and were playing ping-pong by the time STARISH had gotten there.

"Take this!" Reiji shouted playfully and hit the ball. It flew into the other side, and the ball flew back to him as Ai coolly hit it back.

Camus and Ranmaru were watching, both of the men leaning against the wall. Their attention on the game was turned to the members of STARISH and Haruka walking in with their suitcases.

Reiji turned around as well when he heard the wooden slide-door open. He brightened as soon as he saw Haruka.

"Hello my little kouhais and Har- OUCH!" Reiji was cut off by a flying ball that hit him on his face.

His left cheek was red now. Reiji turned back to Ai with a sad puppy face.

"Ow, Ai-Ai! What was that for~?" Reiji whined rubbing his cheek, much like Otoya.

Ai 'hmphed' and gave Reiji one of his emotionless stares. "According to my data, when playing a game, you should never turn your attention somewhere else, or it's game over," Ai said, crossing his arms.

"But I was just greeting our kouhais and Haru!" Reiji whined again, giving a great show to the younger boys and Haruka.

"In the middle of a game," Ai repeated with an icy stare, "you must never turn your attention elsewhere." Reiji sweat dropped and back away from Ai nervously.

"Okay, sorry, Ai-Ai! Please forgive me!" Reiji laughed nervously.

Ai ignored the poor man and walked over to STARISH and Haruka, who were really enjoying the show.

"I have some information that you might not like," Ai wasn't really looking at anyone else except for Haruka. His icy eyes fixed themselves on the girl's face.

All of his attention was on her and her only.

Obviously the boys behind her noticed and they already knew Ai was falling in love. Even though he always says he's just using her as a test subject.

But being the kind of girl she is, she didn't notice that at all.

"Really?" Haruka blinked. "What kind of information?"

Ai sighed. "You see, this hot spring resort belongs to-"

The door behind them slid open, along with a very cheerful (the creepy kind of cheerful,) voice.

"Ah! It's STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT! Oh, and their composer Nanami Haruka!" Everyone turned around and came face to face with three more men.

Gasps were heard from STARISH. A certain 13-year-old pink-haired boy was standing in the middle of the three. He was smiling a very fake smile.

"Hello! We weren't expecting so many celebrities coming to _OUR_ hot spring resort!" Nagi laughed.

"I agree! We're so very _HONORED_ that you're all here!" Eiichi sneered at them.

And yes, Kira had stayed silent like he always does.

The three got glares almost immediately right after the other boys faced them. Syo had to clench his hand into a ball and use all that he had to stop himself from giving a punch to that four-eyes.

The two bluenettes, Masato and Tokiya, gave them their very deadly glares.

Otoya and Natsuki just stood there, not saying or doing anything. They were the cheerful ones after all, so it's best to never do anything in a bad situation.

Ren also glared at them, as well as Cecil. Of course Cecil would never try to hide how he was feeling.

He was just that kind of guy.

And Ren simply did not like how Eiichi always used _his_ moves. Like holding the Lady's chin and leaning into her. That was _his_ move, not Eiichi's. Plus, Eiichi was also good with the ladies, which is another reason why Ren did not like him. He swore to himself that he would show Eiichi that he was the best flirt around here, and that was final.

Ai was just as emotionless as Kira, which made Ai curious._ How did that human keep such an expression on his face?_

It was almost the exact same face as his own. _Was Sumeragi Kira a robot too?_

Reiji had stopped his whines and looked over at the door once again. And Camus and Ranmaru couldn't care less about all of the commotion going on.

Haruka did not know whether she should smile or frown. Obviously, she _wanted_ to smile at the three men.

But then she thought about STARISH and she knew that they weren't on very friendly terms with HEAVENS.

But she still smiled.

She was actually quite happy to see the three familiar faces, even though they were rude and mean to her. She did not know why, herself.

Nagi was still laughing at all of the different kinds of expression everyone had on. But he came to a stop when he saw someone smile.

Haruka's smile. He raised an eyebrow with a questioning look.

"...Why are you smiling? Could it be that you really _do_ like HEAVENS more than STARISH after all?" Nagi asked, still weirdly cheerful as ever.

This caused some more dirty looks to be shot at him. But Nagi ignored them, amused out of his mind. It was too easy to make angry! Hahaha!

Otoya, Tokiya, Masato, Ren, Syo, Natsuki, Cecil, Reiji, and Ai's attention were focused on her face completely. Haruka smiled even wider when Nagi had said that, which surprised everyone.

But before someone could say something, Haruka spoke. "Of course not, I think everyone here is amazing! No one is better than anyone, because music isn't supposed to be used for battling. It's used for making everyone happy!"

Eiichi gave her a "_what-the-hell-is-that-supposed-to-mean_" look and laughed, which made Haruka's beautiful smile turn into a frown.

She gave Eiichi a sad look, her eyes' brightness had dimmed and her usually pale white skin darkened just a bit.

The corners of her lips went down, the opposite of her smile. When she was sad, her face made you feel so guilty and bad for doing something to her.

It even made Eiichi feel bad and he stopped laughing when he noticed her very sorrowful expression.

Her eyes were on the ground and she spoke quietly. "...It's not funny...It's the truth," she whispered, her eyes focused on a green leaf that had made its way into the building and was on the ground.

"That's right! Nanami's song will always fill everyone and everything up with happiness!" Syo couldn't keep it in anymore, he had to rage. He couldn't stand seeing Haruka be sad. In fact, none of the boys did, even Camus and Ranmaru.

"You will never understand until you hear one of her songs!" Syo pointed a finger at Eiichi's face with a mad look.

Eiichi smirked, much like Ren's smirk, and slapped Syo's right hand away like he was just an annoying little fly. Syo stumbled backwards in surprise, and Natsuki caught him before he tripped and fell.

Syo's hand was bright red, a sign that it was slapped hard.

His hat flew off his head and landed onto the ground.

"What do you think you are doing to one of our members?" Tokiya asked, trying to act calm. But he was really angry. _How dare they physically hurt one of his members, his friend? _

"What? Didn't his mommy tell him that pointing isn't polite?" Eiichi smirked again, causing more anger to surge through Tokiya and the rest of the boys.

Otoya quickly went over to where Syo's hat landed and picked it off the ground, dusting it. He went over to the very angry Syo that was thrashing around in Natsuki's arms and placed the hat back onto the small male's head.

Masato continued to glare. He believed that Tokiya could handle this. After all, he was considered the most mature out of all of them.

Ren was angry. Really angry. How_ dare_ that bastard smirk, and he smirked exactly like him! Ren was not liking the events that was happening at the moment. He_ officially_ hated Ootori Eiichi, the leader of HEAVENS.

And he even made the Lady sad! What kind of gentleman does that?!

Cecil went over to Haruka and guided her over to the sofa.

She sat down quietly without protest, and Cecil sat down next to her, trying to comfort the saddened girl by patting her shoulder quietly.

"Well, didn't your mommy tell you that making ladies sad is a horrible crime?" Ren spoke up before Tokiya could say anything. Ren walked up next to Tokiya and smirked.

Eiichi's right eye twitched when he saw Ren smirk.

"Tch...Whatever," Eiichi gave Ren a glare and walked into another room angrily.

He bumped Ren's shoulder during the process on purpose, and Ren the boy with glasses a look that said, _"this isn't over_". Eiichi saw that and smirked, but his smirk could never be as good as Ren's. Eiichi closed the door behind him and left Nagi and Kira standing in front of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT.

Nagi smiled and said, "Well, that small boy is funny! He really was like a fly buzzing around Eiichi, so he deserved that slap! Hah!"

When Haruka heard those words, hatred began to form in her heart.

She was never the kind of girl to hate others or things, but what those men did were absolutely unforgivable. Haruka got up from the sofa, Cecil's hand flew off her shoulder.

She walked straight over to Nagi with a scary look on her face. A look that no one else had seen before until now. Anger and hatred.

"You take that back!" She screamed uncontrollably.

"Nanami! I'm fine! Calm down!" Syo yelled over to her, but she couldn't hear him.

"Apologize now! That is very rude and disrespectful!" She continued to yell at the small pink-haired boy.

Nagi 'hmped' and shook his head. "What if I say that I won't apologize?"

Haruka had _had_ it.

She didn't like it when people bad-mouthed the people she held so dearly in her heart.

Words that she didn't know came out of her mouth.

"Je vous ordonne de présenter des excuses!" Haruka realized what she had done and quickly clamped her mouth shut.

But it was too late.

The star on Nagi's shoulder began shining and the little boy gasped.

**_What did Haruka just order him to do?!_**

* * *

***Cough* Cliffhanger, *Cough.***

**That cliffhanger was also another thank you.**

**I seriously love you all so much that I'd give you another cliffhanger! :D**

**Oh, by the way, I shall be replying to reviews in the next chapter...so if you want me to respond to you, review! **

**Well anyways, hope to see you all in the next chapter - again! **

**(P.S. I just checked how many words I wrote...and holy cow, 4,100+ words?! This is the most words I've written in one chapter! O.O**

**I hope I can beat 4,100 words and get 5,000 words! Mwahah~!)**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	29. Nagi's Mixed Feelings

**Hello everyone! Happy Fourth of July! **

**I am updating this chapter on my phone so I can't really say thanks for anything yet. And sorry for the mistakes, because again, I am updating this on my phone. **

**But I wanted to thank GlamGurl17 and One Hell of a Demon for the ideas in this chapter! :)**

**Now, please enjoy! **

* * *

"Je vous ordonne de présenter des excuses!" Haruka realized what she had done and quickly clamped her mouth shut. But it was too late.

The star on Nagi's shoulder began shining and the little boy gasped.

What did Haruka just order him to do?!  
Almost instantly, the small pink-haired male's eyes clouded and his body began moving on it's own.

To be honest, the boy looked like a brainless zombie. But that's funny, zombies don't even have brains, so double that.

He walked slowly over to Syo, who was still in Natsuki's arms but he stopped struggling a while ago.

All Syo could do was stare at Nagi who was coming closer and closer to him and Natsuki every step.

The room was dead quiet, every single footstep from Nagi was heard and echoed throughout the room.

The only two people in the room that knew what Nagi was about to do was Kira and Ai. But obviously, they weren't going to tell anyone because it was about to happen pretty soon. Each step Nagi took, a different reaction came from each of the boys in the room.

Tokiya was staring intensely at the moving figure, brows furrowed as his mind wandered from scene to scene in his mind. _What was he going to do to Syo?_ Tokiya's dark side had secretly hoped it was something that would make Haruka dislike Syo, just a little bit. He cursed to himself in his mind as he shook the thought from his head. _No, Ichinose. Pull it together._ _Sure, if Nanami-san disliked Kurusu-san just a little bit less, then it means we have one less rival in love... But Kurusu-san is part of STARISH! He is one if the very few friends I have...so I must not think such cruel thoughts. Yes, don't think cruel thoughts._

Meanwhile, as Ren was watching the scene slowly unfold before him, he was more focused on Haruka's facial expression. She had this terrified look on her face, showing that she obviously did not know what she had just done. Or, she did know what she just said, and that was why she was scared. _Hmm, now, what would the Lady order Ochibi-chan number 2 to do to Ochibi-chan number 1?_ A bunch of thoughts filled his head immediately. A bunch of...dirty thoughts. Of course Ren was popular and smooth with the ladies, but hey, he was a man. Any man, no matter how pure and innocent, (with the exception of Otoya and Natsuki) would at least have to be able to see those kinds of thoughts. (I shall not say what kinds of thoughts he was having, as I know some people in the audience doesn't like...well, you know what I mean.)

Cecil was still sitting on the couch, perfectly calm. Wait, let me rephrase that. He was strangely calm. Having no idea what the boy was about to do to another boy? He was calm about it. Or maybe he just had these psychic powers that lets him see the future...  
Hah, just kidding. If he could see the future he would know everyone's secrets and future. Hahaha!  
Oh...wait...  
*Rewatches Uta No Prince-sama Maji Love 2000% Episode 2*...

...

...

...

Dang, he really does have some sort of power. I guess nothing bad is going to happen after all. Oops...spoiler alert. Cecil was practically bored out of his mind. He actually knew what was going to happen in a few seconds, of course he'd stay calm._ I hope this is over quickly_, he thought and continued to watch the two small males get closer and closer.

Otoya, who was sincerely not thinking anything dirty, was paying close attention to the reactions of everyone else. He stared at Tokiya, he had a weird look on his face. His brows were furrowed and he seemed really focused on the scene in front of them. _I wonder what Tokiya is thinking_, Otoya thought to himself while moving on to the next person. The next was Ren, he seemed to be staring directly at Haruka quietly. But then, his expression changed and a light blush on his cheeks were exposed. _Okay...he's just weird...but he's always like that, so moving on..._

Otoya's eyes trailed over to Cecil, who was sitting on the couch. Cecil was, like I said, oddly calm. His face had showed no emotion at all as he stared in front of him. Otoya, still having no idea of what was going on, was confused by all of the different reactions he was getting so far. _I only looked at three people's faces so far, and there are already three different facial expressions! What's going on?!_ Otoya looked back at the scene and decided that he should have some sort of reaction too. _Hmm_, Otoya thought, staring at the two men. _What would two guys do together?_ Otoya thought for a moment as realization hit him and he blushed furiously.

...

...

...

_...Two guys would...dress each other in cute costumes like Natsuki did for Syo! How embarrassing!_ Otoya grinned his goofy grin and scratched the back of his head.

Masato was slightly agitated at the moment. Why? Because the girl he liked was scared out of her pants, and no one is stopping the pink-haired male from getting to Syo. Everyone just froze all of a sudden, and no one did a thing. Natsuki was just standing there, watching Nagi approach them, and he wasn't even doing anything. Masato wanted to go in and stop Syo from getting harmed or something, but he wasn't that kind if heroic person. He was just calm, cool, and sometimes collected. Definitely not the heroic type. Heck, he couldn't even embrace a stranger unless he imagined them to be Haruka! But sometimes he wished he would be able to save the girl from dangers one day. He wanted to be a hero of hers. _I swear to protect you and become your hero one day,_ Masato swore to himself. Then, he looked back at the two small males.

Natsuki, who was still holding Syo is his arms, just uselessly stared at the boy that was walking over to them. Geez, where was Satsuki when you needed him? Ah, well. What was going on in this boy's head?  
**_AHH! HE'S SO CUTE WITH A BLANK LOOK ON HIS FACE! TOO CUTE! _**Natsuki was fanboying (LOL) at Nagi in his mind. Not in a yaoi way, but more of a "**_HE'S ADORABLE!_**" way, like he does with Syo. But then his glasses flashed much like Eiichi's when he wondered why he was coming over there. _Hmm...I wonder what he's doing..._  
Natsuki started to back away slowly, making Syo walk backwards with him.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Syo looked up at Natsuki and erupted again below him with an annoyed look.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Syo struggled in his arms again, the other boy just a few steps away from them now.

Reiji had walked over to the wall that Ranmaru and Camus were leaning on, and joined them. Ai went to the wall as well, all of QUARTET NIGHT was now leaning against the wall. Oh, how I wish I was that wall. I want to be leaned on by QUARTET NIGHT too! Leaving that aside, Syo finally managed to break free of Natsuki's deadly grasp. He walked straight over to Nagi and stopped right in front of him. How very brave of him! Nagi had stopped too, and Syo glared at him.

"What are you gonna do?!" Syo asked. Nagi didn't respond. He just stood there staring at Syo.

"Hello? Are you there?!" Syo asked again, annoyed that the other small male isn't responding to anything. Suddenly, Nagi went down on one knee, which was pretty much made everyone think he was gonna propose to the other male or something. But he didn't. Instead, he bowed his head down and said, "I sincerely apologize for hurting you."

Syo stared at Nagi from above and scratched his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Whatever. You don't have to go so far for an apology anyways. Get up," Syo sighed.

Haruka had to release a sigh of relief as all she made him do was apologize. But she still felt bad for ordering him to do something even though she said she wouldn't order him to do anything. At that moment, the star on Nagi's shoulder stopped glowing and he seemed to snap back to his senses. He got up with a very angry expression on his face. He glared at Haruka, and it made Haruka feel even worse than she already was.

"You..." Nagi began when he walked over to Haruka.

"You..." he said again, but when he saw the sad look on Haruka's face he knew she had already regretted what she had just done. So he'll let her off the hook for now, but that doesn't mean that he would forgive her yet. He turned around and opened the door to the room Eiichi entered, and Kira followed and left with a polite bow.

Now it was silent once again in the room. Haruka looked so sad now instead of mad. Just then, an employee walked into the room and she smiled.

"Hello. I will take you all to your rooms now!" STARISH and Haruka did nothing but nod and followed the employee out of the room. They took their bags with them and went into a hall with many doors. There were at least seven doors on both sides of the room.

"Pick any room you like, but I had been requested from Ringo that the boys sleep in pairs in each room and the lady gets a separate room," The employee said.

"Pairs? So we can pick who to pair up with?" Otoya asked with a silly grin. When the employee nodded, Otoya grinned wider.

"Then, I want to go with Toki-"

"No."

"Eh?!" Otoya said in surprise when he heard Tokiya say no.

"Why not?! Tokiiiiyaaaaaa!" Otoya whined like a child, it was quite an adorable show to watch.

"Your whining is so noisy. If you're going to whine, go whine outside," Tokiya replied with a sigh. He rubbed his temple, obviously he was getting a headache from all of the noise Otoya was making. Meanwhile, there was even more whining on the other side of the room.

"Syoooo-chaaaaan!" Narsuki happily hugged Syo, nearly choking the poor guy.

"What?! Let go of me!" Syo once again thrashed around in his arms weakly.

"Natsuki! Let go of me! I don't wanna be your roommate again, you always force me to wear your 'cute' outfits!" Syo exclaimed.

"But...Syooo-chaaann!" Now there was double the whining going on in the room.

That just left Ren and Masato, who were both standing silently.

"Masa~ Want to be room-"

"No."

"Oh? Then I'll just go ask the Lady to-"

"Okay, let's go." Masato pulled Ren into the nearest room, and Ren smirked. He was way too easy to tease. Natsuki was dragging Syo forcefully into a room, too.

"Let's go, Syo-chan! We are childhood friends so of course we would be roommates forever~!"

"Noooo! LET GO OF-" Syo's sentence was cut off as they entered the room and Natsuki closed the door behind him.

That just left Otoya and Tokiya. Tokiya gave a sigh of defeat as he saw there was no one else but them two.

"Fine. Just please don't make too much noise..." Tokiya said.

"Yay! Of course, I'll stay super quiet!"

Tokiya picked out a room and they both entered it, leaving Haruka alone with the employee in the now quiet hall. She was still sad over what had happened, so she decided she would apologize to Nagi the very next time she sees him. She thanked the employee and picked a random room. This was going to be an eventful day.

* * *

It was already nighttime by the time everyone decided to go bathe in the hot springs. They had just come back from having a ping pong competition. But Haruka didn't want to go, she was a woman after all. She decided it would be best to wait until late at night because yes, the hot springs are co-ed. STARISH were wearing their yukatas, (like from episode 11 in Maji Love 2000) and Haruka was too. She felt like watching the stars at the moment. She wanted to breathe in fresh air and mother nature. She had separated from STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT and made her way out to the "balcony". The hot spring was on a cliff, and the ocean was just below them. So there was a small "balcony" where you could walk out from the back of the building and see the stars. There was a fence around the end of the cliff so no one could fall into the deep ocean.

To her surprise, she saw a familiar figure standing at the fence. His back was turned, but she knew who it was. It was nonw other than the pink-haired Nagi. He was in his yukata, looking cuter than he usually was. Haruka quietly closed the door. He didn't notice she was there until he heard her voice.

"Um..." He looked behind him, seeing Haruka standing there. Anger was in him the moment he saw her.

'What do you want?!" He glared at the girl again.

She fidgeted uncomfortably under his glare. "U-Um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for earlier this da-"

"No. You did that in purpose! Shut up!" Nagi shouted angrily.

Haruka frowned and shook her head. She took a step towards him. "No, it was just an acci-"

"I said shut up!"

"But-"

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

She took multiple steps forward until she was right in front of him. She felt bad, really bad for breaking her promise and embarrassing the boy. Since he said he didn't want to hear it, she decided she would let him know with her actions. She reached a hand out, but the boy walked backwards.

"Don't touch me!" "...Nagi-kun...I am sorry... I truly am..." She slowly began to reach her arms out in attempt to hug the boy "No...!" He walked backwards until he hit the fence.

And began to fall backwards. Haruka's eyes widened as she saw his small body begin to fall. She quickly ran over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to safety before he had fallen over.

Then she tripped over her own feet, only to make herself fall over the fence instead.

"KYAAAA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs when her body began falling head first into the ocean. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt coldness surround her. It was cold. She couldn't breathe. It was dark and she couldn't swim. But she managed to get up to the surface by flailing her arms and legs around. She gasped in air immediately.

"...Haru-nee!" Nagi screamed from above. "Wait, I'm going to save you!"

"No!" She screamed. "Don't! I care-" her head went under the water. "About you!"

"...But..!" Nagi didn't know what to do. His anger was completely washed away when he saw the girl fall over the ledge and into the ocean. She had saved him, so it was time to save her! He looked down again, and saw that the girl was drowning. Her head kept going under the water and he knew she wasn't going to last long there. And he was right, because at the next moment her body was no where to be seen. But the ripples and bubbles were still moving in the water. He began to panic. He decided to jump in, but before could he heard a voice a behind him. **"Stop."**

* * *

**I* Know I said I would reply to reviews in this chapter but I cannot. **

**Sorry, I will reply to reviews in the next chapter for real next time!**

**See you all in the next chapter! (I type so slow on my phone...)**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	30. A Spark of Jealousy

"...Haru-nee!" Nagi screamed from above.

"Wait, I'm going to save you!"

"No!" She screamed. "Don't! I care-" her head went under the water. "About you!"

"...But..!" Nagi didn't know what to do. His anger was completely washed away when he saw the girl fall over the ledge and into the ocean. She had saved him, so it was time to save her! He looked down again, and saw that the girl was drowning.

Her head kept going under the water and he knew she wasn't going to last long there. And he was right, because at the next moment her body was no where to be seen. But the ripples and bubbles were still moving in the water. He began to panic. He decided to jump in, but before could he heard a voice a behind him.

"Stop."

Nagi turned around, and came face to face with none other than Sumeragi Kira. His golden eyes were reflecting the light from the moon.

No, wait.

His eyes were not reflecting the light of the moon. His eyes were shining bright yellow, or gold. It was shining his eye color, and Nagi smirked evilly.

"Kira! Finally. Do you know how long it took you to get here?"

Kira bowed politely. "No, I was bathing in the hot springs. I sincerely apologize, young master."

"Hmph, fine. We're binded by a contract, and you come so late. You know how troublesome it is when you're binded by two contracts? One by a demon and one by a girl?" Nagi laughed.

Kira stared at Nagi silently with his expressionless face.

"Anyways, Kira, this is an order," Nagi took off the scarf he was wearing, revealing a mark of a contract with the demon (yes, he always wore a scarf, even with his yukata on). It glowed pink. "go save Haruka."

Kira got down on one knee, placed a hand to his heart, and bowed. He showed the smallest trace of a smirk before saying the next few words.

"Yes, My Prince."

He got up, jumped right off of the cliff, and landed in the ocean where Haruka was with a loud _'SPLASH_!'.

Nagi peered down in the ocean, and saw Kira jump out of the water with Haruka in his arms. She was unconscious.

He landed back onto the cliff, dripping wet with sea water.

Kira placed Haruka on the ground, and Nagi walked over to her. He looked down, and saw that she wasn't breathing anymore.

With an agitated sigh, he spoke.

"Kira. Perform CPR on her. That is an order."

"...Yes, My Prince."

Kira got down on both knees. Without further instructions, Kira leaned in and gave the girl air.

Nagi was watching quietly, but as soon as their lips touched his right eye began twitching.

He was obviously jealous.

Kira began to pump the girl's chest while he was at it, causing coughs to come out of the girl.

Kira lifted his head up and kept pumping until she spat water out everywhere and began to cough uncontrollably.

Nagi sighed again. "Take her to her room...and give her some water."

The demon nodded and obeyed his master. "Yes, my prince."

* * *

**I'm back, everyone! **

**Sorry for not updating for 2 weeks...I was on vacation for real!**

**I went to California and Nevada...if you're curious where I went you could PM me! :D**

**Anyways, I'm glad to be back with a new (but very short) chapter. I was trying to write during my vacation time...but I got lazy. I apologize for that!**

**The good news is: I'm back and all of my stress is gone! I feel so refreshed.**

**The bad news: I have school now. Yes, I went to school today. New classes, new seats, new friends, blah blah. So I might not update regularly again.**

**Okay now, I would like to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! (I didn't think a guy would read my story! Only girls read it...so it's a surprise. I'm super happy though! :D)**

**I would reply, but I just came back from school and I'm super tired. **

**AKSASDREHSTEHJ.**

** And I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible, so yeah.**

**Oh, and one more thing! **

**I'm doing a collab story with Panda Mistress! It's for Uta Pri, too. You'll just have to look out for it! The story will be uploaded on an account that we both share, so see if you can find out what our username is...hehe. **

**Well, I hope to write a longer chapter for you guys soon! **

**See you all in the next chapter!~ **

**~Kawaii Dream**

**(P.S. Did anyone fangirl during this chapter because of Black Butler Kira? LOL. Because I did!)**


	31. A Very HOT Spring!

**Ehehe...Hello everyone. I sincerely apologize for not updating in, like, forever. But for now I would like to continue what I would usually do at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Thank you everyone for over 34,500+ views on Always Remember Me! So many views since I last updated! **

**Also, thank you for over 350 reviews, and over 130+ follows and favorites! Dang you guys are so supportive! Thank you again!**

**ANYWAYS...I decided it would be a good day to update because...Da-da-da-daaaa! Today, August 9th marks the 3-month-anniversary of Always Remember Me!**

**Woohoo! 3 months since this story has been published! It doesn't even feel that long! Thank you for the people who had been supporting me since the first chapter until now, that's dedication right there! I give out my love to you guys! **

**Ahaha, anyways, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_Kira began to pump the girl's chest while he was at it, causing coughs to come out of the girl. _

_Kira lifted his head up and kept pumping until she spat water out everywhere and began to cough uncontrollably. Nagi sighed again. "Take her to her room...and give her some water." _

_The demon nodded and obeyed his master. "Yes, my prince."_

* * *

Kira began to carry the girl bridal-style to her room, but when they were halfway there, Haruka regained consciousness. Her honey-colored eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring into golden-colored eyes. Kira noticed the slight movement of her eyelids and stopped in his tracks and stared down at the girl curiously. For a moment, she stared into those eyes blankly, still half unconscious. Kira stared back with his emotionless face of his. But she soon realized who it was and jumped; her eyes now fully opened and attentive to all of her surroundings.

"Kya! Ki-Kira-san?!" The girl squeaked, his voice becoming more high pitched than it already was. She started to struggle in his arms, but with no prevail. Kira held her calmly until she tired herself out; breathless after trying to escape Kira's iron grasp.

"Are you done yet?" He asked monotonously with his deep voice. Haruka had calmed down quite a bit, but there was no mistaking the small shade of pink that appeared on her face. Of course, being Kira, he didn't care if the girl had feelings for him or not. He was a demon, after all. Engaging in such activities with a human such as 'love', or even what the demons called, 'mating' made him shiver in disgust. Haruka nodded slightly, and stared ahead of her; refusing to look the golden-eyed demon in the eye.

"S-Sorry for making you carry me like this, Kira-san. I must be heavy," she joked and giggled nervously to herself.

Kira raised an eyebrow, a small sign of emotion. "You didn't make me carry you, it was simply an order from my mas- I mean, ahem, Nagi," he quickly corrected himself. He was used to calling Nagi as his master; so even perfect demons had a few flaws here and there. "And I do agree that you are quite heavy. But it's okay, someone as fit as myself can handle this much weight." Kira complimented himself, obviously not getting that what she had said was just a jest.

That was the most she ever heard the dark-haired man talk. His voice was a bit...sexy. She blushed a deeper shade of pink and looked at the ground. "O-Oh...sorry. Please put me down now, I can walk by mys-ACHOO!" The soaked girl was freezing, it was only a matter of time before she caught a cold. Kira decided to follow through with his master's orders.

"No. You will become sick and Nagi will be angry at me. I shall carry you to your room and you will go take a bath in the hot springs. It will help you." The demon stated; not giving the girl a chance to speak before resuming his trip to her room. For once, Haruka nodded quietly and held herself with her arms to try to stop herself from shivering. Kira sighed, another small sign of emotion, and held her closer to his body. He looked down at her with his demonic eyes. "Is this okay?"

Haruka was blushing ten shades of pink now; and she lowered her eyes to her chest. "Y-yes..." was her meek reply. The man nodded and continued to walk until they had finally reached the door to her room. It had been on her mind for a while; but how did he save her? She was in the ocean; the cliff was very high up and no one could've simply just jump down and jump back up again. But for the time being, she was thankful that she was alive.

"Can you stand and walk into your room yourself?" Kira was talking so much today that Haruka didn't know what to say besides, "Yes...". The handsome man put the girl down, leaving her to stand on her own two feet. "Thank you very much, Kira-san. I think I'll go take a bath in the hot spring like you suggested," she shivered, "I'm freezing." With a simple nod of his head, Kira was already walking down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Haruka sighed and entered her room, gathering the supplies that she would need to bathe. Removing her soaked clothes, she replaced them with a purple flower-patterned yukata. She took her supplies basket and pondered on which hot spring to go to. The women's or the outdoor co-ed one. It was already nighttime, no one was probably there anyways. She didn't want to enter the women's hot springs because she was embarrassed of having other women or girls judge her body. After all, she somehow just knew whenever she changed in front of Tomo-chan, her roommate had always stared at her body, making her feel uncomfortable. In the end, Haruka decided to take a risk and go to the co-ed hot spring.

She walked towards the door that led outside; to which the co-ed hot springs were. With a slight crack already opened, she looked through the crack to make sure no one was there. To her relief, there wasn't a person in sight. Haruka removed her yukata and placed it in her basket, then she attached the towel securely around her chest and walked out. The steam of the springs warmed her body immediately, and she eagerly dipped her toe in the water.

Then, slowly, her whole body was in the hot, wonderful heaven. Her cold body was now warm and hot; the signs of a cold completely gone. Listening to Kira had been a good thing, that's for sure. As Haruka closed her eyes and relaxed in the steamy water, a sudden splash had caused her to cover her chest and open her eyes. Her eyes darted from left to right, searching for any sign of other people. Just as she was about to go back to her relaxation, brown hair that was sticking above the water caught her eye.

"Brown hair...?" She asked out loud. Then, the hair went up, showing the half naked body of the owner of the hair. Cecil. He opened his eyes and looked up; spotting Haruka. "Oh, Haruka! I didn't think you would be here!" He said cheerfully, not even giving a care in the world that he was half naked and Haruka only had a towel on. Haruka had jumped back when she saw the figure move, and now that she realized who it was, she was blushing madly now.

"C-C-Cecil?! W-What are you doing here? It's late at night!" Haruka's voice shook with nervousness while she tried desperately to cover her body by sinking into the water.

Cecil gave a crooked grin, still not covering his own body as the girl tried to not stare at him. "Hm? Haven't you noticed that I wasn't sleeping indoors with everyone else? I prefer the outdoors better; nature is a wonderful thing. So I am always outside most of the time."

"O-Oh...W-Well I should get going now, sorry for interrupting!" Haruka began to move, but Cecil's call stopped her in her tracks. "Wait, Haruka! It's fine, I'll go. I wouldn't want to make you leave. But I have a favor to ask you..." he said, giving a shy smile. "Can you please get me a towel for my bottom? I kind of didn't bring one since I didn't think someone else would be here...haha."

The honey-colored eyes widened in shock, and her cheeks became a steamy red. But not because of what Cecil had said; it was because he stood up while he spoke, revealing his lower half of his body. Cecil looked down and his mouth became the shape of an 'o' as he realized what caused Haruka to suddenly change expressions.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" Haruka screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing through the mountains.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS were in their rooms, doing what they always did until...

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

All at once, the men did not exchange glances before sprinting through the doors of their room and running towards the source of the scream. They all knew whose voice that was, every single one of them. Again, not one word was exchanged; only looks.

All of the men gathered together in front of the co-ed hot spring door. With a silent nod of approval to the other thirteen males, Otoya opened the door, revealing an almost naked Haruka and a very naked Cecil.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Syo yelled when he realized what was going on. Haruka was close to passing out; everything was getting hot and steamy, and suddenly, the hot heaven felt a little too hot. A splash of water was all it took for all of the men, including Cecil, to rush into the water and save the girl.

"_Haruka/Nanami-san/Lady/Haru-chan_!"

* * *

**THANK YOU ELHIENN HOVERCAST-SAN for the Cecil in a hot spring idea! Hahaha!**

**Well...I hope you review even though I don't deserve anymore for not updating in a long time. D;**

**Well then, see you all in the next chapter! **

**P.S. Hey look, it's Cecil's master plan, the one he had been planning since chapter 2 or something. LOL. **

**~Kawaii Dream**


End file.
